Kamen Rider GX: Shattered Dimensions
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: The third and final year at Duel Academy has finally arrived, but a new evil has arrived as well. And this time, it's not pulling back any punches. Join Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Duelist, Koji as Kamen Rider Disco, and the rest of the GX cast as they battle in the fight of their lives for their worlds and the dimensions.
1. Synchronize Your Decks! Synchro Summon!

**Fen:** HELLO BOYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKK!

 **TWF** : ***shoves Fen-kun forward*** Get away from the entrance! Can't you see I'm trying to crawl out here?! ***crawling out from MotWC's hell hole***

 **MotWC:** HEY! GET BACK IN- oh fine, I guess we _do_ sort of need you now...

 **TWF:** Yep, a promise is a promise! Since Season 3 is out now, you can't keep me in there anymore! :D

 **MotWC:** But I never said Fen could come out… How is he here?

 **TWF:** The wimpiest wimp that screamed like a little girl… ever. But for some reason, those demons over there kept running away from me while I want to get some eggnogs. I wonder why? :O

 **MotWC:** Yeah… I can see that happening… Stupid eggnog…

 **TWF:** And fellow viewers, like we promised, this time, the Trinity Dragon has included another dragon in the army, and that's our very own Master of the Wild Cards! He'll be joining the cast for Season 3! :D

 **MotWC:** Okay for starters, I am NOT a Dragon. And second off, thanks for having me (dragging) me here.

 **Fen:** I didn't drag you here. o.O

 **TWF: *whistles out loud, hiding the cheese behind the cupboard*** Y-Yeah, I don't get it either! 8O

 **MotWC:** Oh, right. That was a Kageboushi. I was wondering why it was harder to kill you than it should.

 **Fen:** Anyways, this is it guys! The season you've all been waiting for after having the OVA and movie fic to keep you entertained!

 **TWF:** And this time, there's gonna be a new antagonist running the show… and it's not Kurogasa's enemy, this time! Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!8D

 **MotWC:** That's right. I took some liberties this time around and we're going to be delving into _my_ territory now… ***grins madly***

 **Fen:** At least have him support in beating the main bad guy. I can't have him sit back and do nothing… -_-

 **TWF: *whispers to Fen-kun*** Why do I have a feeling MotWC's gonna turn this seaon upside down, dude? 8O

 **Fen:** Why are you whispering at me? Did you forget he got sensitive ears?

 **TWF: *awkward silence*** ...oh.

 **MotWC:** Yeah, I can hear you over there. King of demons, remember?

 **Fen:** Anyways, before we got sidetracked, let's get on with this story, okay?

 **TWF:** Wohoo! EGGNOGS! Drink 'em up, MotWC! :D

 **Fen & MotWC: **NO MORE EGGNOG!

 **TWF:** D'awwwwwwwwwww! D: Well anyways, let's play the music! * **turns on the radio, face turned sour when hearing other song in it*** Hey, I thought we're using the one that suggested by our viewers! What gives?!

 **MotWC:** Oh… I, uh… may have hacked into that radio. That or Fen just decided to ignore them, which wouldn't surprise me.

 **TWF:** _#TypicalFen_. Whelp, I hope you guys enjoyed the newest opening that is more fitting for this season. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu–Gi–Oh! GX and Kamen Rider! All creative rights of Yu–Gi–Oh! GX go to Nihon Ad Systems Inc. who produced this show and is written by Shin Yoshida, Jun Maekawa, Akemi Omode, and Yasuyuki Suzuki. All rights go to them. We also do not own Kamen Rider. All creative rights are reserved to Shotaro Ishinomori and any music pertaining to the Kamen Riders aren't ours. Also any and all Decks created from something already made, doesn't belong to us either. All rights go to their respective creators and any and all insert songs in this story don't belong to us at all. In other words, we don't own anything expect our OCs aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs © original creators.

* * *

Kazuma Akasaka opened his eyes to find himself amidst a truly horrific scene.

All around him was the ruins of Domino City; buildings were either half or fully-collapsed, fires and craters dotted the landscape, and worst of all, blood pooled in the streets. He took an involuntary step back as he took in his surroundings.

"What the hell… is this?" he whispered. Just then, he froze as he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Lying motionless on the ground only a few feet away from him was the body of a young woman that he recognized all too well, though he lifeless eyes that stared at nothing told Kazuma that she was far from alive.

"No… Akira… Akira!" Kazuma managed to say as he saw the lifeless body of his best friend's fiancee. Just then, he heard the sound of someone screaming, and it was a voice he was very familiar with.

"Kazuma!"

"Kaito! Hey! Kaito!" Kazuma called out, but there was no response. He quickly took off in the direction of the scream and followed his best friend's voice as his name was continually called.

"Kazuma!"

"Kaito!"

"Kazuma!"

Kazuma soon came to an intersection where he saw yet another scene that chilled him to the bone. On the other side of the street, his best friend Kaito lay on the sidewalk, his legs pinned down by a fallen pole with its electric wires snapped, right in front of a building that was on the verge of collapsing, with the burning debris set to fall right on top of him.

"Kaito!" Kazuma called out to his friend, though just as the name left his mouth, the building across the street finally gave way and collapsed, with every last piece of burning debris landing on top of his best friend. "KAITO!" Kazuma took a step back as he tried to process what was going on. "This… this can't be happening…!"

And then, just when the demon thought it couldn't get worse, he heard yet another scream, and this one was coming from the one person he wished to protect the most.

"Kazuma!"

"Naomi? Naomi!" Kazuma yelled. Then, as he turned to run down another street, he saw her. The demon girl as standing in the middle of the street, not moving at all as an unknown figure hovering in the air sneered down at her and fired a large blast of magic directly at her. Every fiber of Kazuma's being wanted to intercept the attack and protect his sister, but he was unable to do so, and was thus forced to watch as the attack hit its mark and detonated like a large bomb as Naomi screamed his name one final time.

"No… Naomi! NAOMI!" Kazuma yelled as he fell to his knees and held his head in his hands while tears streamed down his face. Malicious laughter echoed throughout the city as Kazuma saw his now-deceased friends within his mind's eye.

* * *

Kazuma bolted upright in bed with a scream as he regained consciousness. He breathed heavily as he placed his head in his hands, finding that he was drenched in sweat.

"What the hell…" Kazuma whispered. "Just what the hell… was that…?" Suddenly, Kauma heard footsteps quickly approaching the bedroom, and seconds later, Naomi was standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? I heard you all the way from downstairs." Naomi asked as she walked in. Kazuma looked towards his sister and just sighed to himself. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I… I just had a bad dream… no… I think it was another vision."

"It happened again?" Naomi wondered.

"Yeah. It felt way too real to just be a dream." Kazuma answered.

"So what happened?"

Kazuma felt his hands shake as he vividly recalled his vision. "It was like the end of the world… the city was in ruins…" he said shakily. "Everything was destroyed… everyone was dead… Akira, Kaito… you… everyone…"

"Kazuma…" Naomi muttered as she sat down on the bed next to her brother.

"The fact that I could lose you guys too… it scares the hell out of me." Kazuma went on. "I don't want to go through that again after everything that's happened." Naomi knew exactly what her brother was talking about and rested her head on his chest.

"Kazuma… You don't have to worry about that anymore." Naomi said softly. "What happened was beyond your control, but now you can control your powers, so nothing will happen." She then looked up at him with a small smile as her ring finger, which now sported a ring, brushed against Kazuma's own. "And besides, we're a team, we look out for each other. Isn't that right?" Kazuma smiled at his wife and nodded.

"Yeah… You're right." he answered as the two of them shared a brief kiss.

"Now come on sleepyhead, breakfast is almost ready. Plus we'll have to get going afterwards." Naomi added as her husband got out of bed.

"Right."

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Black Swallowtail by Uroboros)**

 **(Opening Instrumental)** The scene begins with Yukina standing while clasping her hands in silent prayer. The background then showed the signature Monsters of the various characters. The background then shattered, replacing Yukina with Joan in her new attire as she suddenly took a battle stance. At the same time, the camera rotated, revealing Viper, Yubel's weakened form, Joan Alter and an assortment of other silhouettes. Ghost and Specter suddenly landed next to Joan and joined in. As they dashed forward, the title screen appeared from Joan's flag and moments later it moved to the next scene.

 **(Taken by the sinking blue~)** At the Slifer Red Dorm, Kurogasa was feeding his younger siblings, Suzaku and Sakura.  
 **(Gonna understand the hatred to understand)** However, Sayaka had other plans as she came from behind and pulled Kurogasa's cheeks, making a funny face and the twins laughed hysterically, making Kurogasa sigh with a sweat drop.  
 **(True meanings of love!)** The Primary Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan watched in amusement from another table while his parents and Alexis smiled.

 **(Does not end until the end comes)** Down at the beach, the Akasaka twins were shown sparring while Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Rock, and Blair watched in interest.  
 **(And the people get replaced again)** Suddenly, Kazuma and Naomi are shown standing in what appeared to be the devastated ruins of Domino City, their tattoos having appeared on their bodies.  
 **(But this keeps repeating on and on!)** As the twins look towards the sky, their eyes widened as they see a black-haired figure hovering in the sky with a malicious smirk on his face. Behind him is an unnaturally large moon.

 **(Another start~…)** Koji was sitting on the floor of his dorm with his eyes closed, his old vinyl records scattered about as he saw visions of his Boogie Knights as well as the Secondary Kamen Rider predecessors, even seeing himself as Kamen Rider Disco.  
 **(A win~ prearranged is no fun~!)** He then opened his eyes as he felt Marta hug him from behind and kiss his cheek, causing him to smile before pulling her onto his lap for a passionate kiss, while her Fantasy Warriors and his Boogie Knight friends looked at them with smiles and embarrassment.

 **(You won't get far~, you can't~ escape!)** At the entrance of Duel Academy, Rika, Allyson, Mamori _(hiding behind Allyson)_ , Aurora, Jim, Hassleberry, Tsukiyo, Axel, Jesse, and Masaru looked at the horizon, and a confused Mitsuyo looked at them before looking where _they_ are looking.  
 **(If you ever get lost)** As soon as the scenery changed to a barren desert…  
 **(Oh, Black Swallowtail~!)** Allyson's red hair changed to pure silver, fluttering gracefully while her eyes closed. As soon as she opened her eyes, her left pale green eye turned grey, similar to a certain priestess.

 **(Karamitsu ita ima ni shigamitsuku)** Kurogasa and Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Duelist and Disco respectively and joined the Kamen Riders to fight against the Dark Riders and a new dark figure.  
 **(Jibun o yawasa ni nurikaete made)** As a flock of Harpie Ladies dived down towards the Akasaka twins for the kill, their odd-eyes glowing brightly before they change into Tyrant Mode and unleashed their power.  
 **(Me ni shita mono ga riaru ni surikawaru kono sekai!)** As the Ojamas were wiped out easily from an attack of another monster, a cannon shot fired as X took charge of the offense while Zero and other Final Fantasy characters helped out with the Kingdom Hearts characters.  
 **(Kore de ī no~?)** They advanced until they reached the possessed Marcel with the three Sacred Beasts towering behind him. As soon as the Sacred Beasts unleashed their strongest attacks, it clashed with everyone's combined attacks, causing the screen to turn white before moving to another scene.

 **(Instrumental)** As the camera slowly zoomed out, it revealed all of the Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan standing at the top of Duel Academy with wind that fluttered the girls' hair, with other monsters floating and standing in front of the entrance, slowly zooming out even further to the barren desert. The characters have determined looks, trying their best to find their way out, while Yukina prayed for their safety on the island, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 1: Synchronize your Deck! Synchro Summon!

As the third year of his studies continued, the very first thing Kurogasa would do is redecorate his old Obelisk Blue room. Ever since last year, he was unable to enter his old room due to various events of the second year. Ranging from Bonaparte and Crowler's silly idea to promote DA, the invasion of Society of Light and most important of them all: the sealing of his Rider friends and Mana. Due to this, he stayed the majority of his year in his parents' room, as they supported him emotionally and got through all of them triumphantly in the end. With the support from his friends, all of them made it out alive and everything returned to normal.

During the summer break, Yukina had given birth to a pair of twins, making Kurogasa happy and relieved to have little siblings in his life. After placing the last picture on the shelves, he looked at his surroundings and a small smile can be seen on his face, feeling proud. "Phew, that's the last of them."

 _"Yep, feels just right over here."_ Tsukasa said, resting his body on Kurogasa's bed. " _Home sweet home."_

 _"So, this is my master's room…"_ Joan added, looking around her.

Kurogasa wanted to say something to her, but he noticed Joan's appearance that changed drastically from their last meeting. Instead of her usual dark blue armor, she instead donned a white version. And her braided hair? It flowed out naturally. Kurogasa couldn't help but to see Joan being really beautiful.

 _"Master, is something the matter?"_ Joan asked.

 _"Hey, kiddo! Don't tell me you're starstruck by her."_ Tsukasa teased.

"Urusai!" Kurogasa snapped. "I got Alexis remember?"

 _"After what you did with Allyson, that's a different story."_ He chuckled.

"You know that was beyond my control…" He muttered.

 _"Yeah, don't blame it on him, Tsukasa!"_ Mana appeared. As she happily hugged Joan from behind, she continued, _"She told me she wanted to wear something new, since you're in Liberator form, Kuro! That, and she's a holy knight, too!"_

 _"_ _Wow, kid. You sure got girls all around you, huh?"_ Daiki appeared, hovering above him. _"_ _You sure are a chick magnet, if you ask me."_

"That's Koji's job… or rather _was_ until he got Marta." Kurogasa muttered.

 _"_ _Don't you have something to do today?"_ Kumon asked, crossing his arms while leaning against the wall.

"Something to do?" Kurogasa blinked.

 _"_ _Your mother wanted to see you at 4pm, Kurogasa-san."_ Micchy informed.

"Huh?" Kurogasa got out. As he looked at the time on his PDA, he paled, seeing he's already an hour late. "Yabai!"

 _"_ _Yare, yare…"_ Urataros sighed. " _Kurogasa-kun, a hero must learn how to be punctual on time… so that you can trigger new events of meeting another girl."_

That just earned Urataros a bonk to the head, courtesy of Momotaros. " _Oi, Kameko! What's up with you and this girl stuff you keep saying about, huh~?"_

 _"_ _Sempai, didn't you know?"_ Urataros turned to his senpai. _"_ _Ever since he got back here, the girls are interested to see him, wanting to see the hero in person, especially the freshmen! Oh, think of the possibilities, Kurogasa-kun! With girls occupying the Red Dorm, think of how many flags you'd be able to raise up!"_

 _"_ _Ah, I can see it now."_ Otoya sighed playfully. _"_ _A world filled with girls on their knees, just to be around him. I think you and I can get along just fine, turtle head!"_

 ***BONK! BONK!***

 _"_ _OW!"_ Urataros and Otoya cried out after Momotaros bonked them on the head.

 _"_ _Baka yaros! You two are a bunch of perverts!"_ Momotaros shouted.

 _"_ _Wa~i! Momo-chan hitting them! I wanna do it, too!"_ Ryuutaros chirped, happily bonking the two with a toy hammer.

 _"_ _Hmph, their idiocy has nothing to do with me."_ Kumon scoffed, disappearing from their sight.

 _"_ _Kaito just isn't the people person…"_ Kouta sighed.

 _"_ _Hey, boss. I think you should really get going. You got bad manners of making a mother waiting for you."_ Go informed.

"Yeah no kidding." Kurogasa groaned.

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

"Kurogasa? Are you in there?"

"Alexis?" Kurogasa got out as he came to the door and opened it to reveal that Alexis was there.

"What are you doing? Your mom is waiting for you." Alexis reminded.

"Yeah I know." Kurogasa sighed. "I'm guessing she sent you to get me?"

"I wouldn't be here if you were _this_ late…" she sighed. "She was pretty upset, since you missed Sushi Time with your parents today. That, and your little siblings miss their big brother already…"

"Sorry…" Kurogasa sighed sadly. "I was trying to fix everything in my room since the SoL screwed it up. A lot better than painting the roof blue. Chazz wasn't happy when the paint bucket fell on his head."

"Alexis-senpai, we should get going." A girl told her. "The teachers wanted to see us for today."

"Oh, right. Sorry about this, Aurora. Just need to remind a certain boyfriend of mine to meet up with his parents." She said. The person in question was a second year student named Aurora Aldrich, a native of the United States. She was a beautiful girl with hot pink hair that fell to her back and her eyes were the same. She also had a figure that could rival Alexis's when it came to wearing the Obelisk Uniform for girls.

"You're heading somewhere?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah, the teachers wanted to see me and Aurora here. Probably just trivial matters."

"Okay. Uh… Aurora, can you give Alexis and I a few minutes?" Kurogasa asked.

Unbeknownst to Kurogasa, Aurora glared at him, saying, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can do that. You're only delaying other important stuff. For a hero who once saved the academy, you easily lost something important along the way."

"It won't be long." Kurogasa said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can let it slide that easily, 'hero'." Aurora remarked. "And don't you think you have your own problem to attend to? Like, seeing Yukina-sensei?"

"I know that, but-"

"Hmph, sometimes I don't know what Alexis-senpai sees in you." Aurora remarked. "You know what I see in you? A loser acting like a big shot just because of your shiny armor. Even with that armor, you are still a loser in the end. Seeing your friends and mine going to the Light last year proves it all."

"What are you-"

"Okay Aurora, that's enough," Alexis frowned.

"I am only here to state my opinion of this 'hero', Alexis-senpai." She said before holding Alexis's hand and dragged her away from him. "Come now, we're wasting our time. We need to be there on time, as does he."

"W-Wait, hold on!" Alexis cried out as she looked at Kurogasa in worry. "I'm sorry about this, Kurogasa! I really am!"

"What is up with that girl…?" Kurogasa muttered to himself.

 _"_ _She doesn't really have high hopes for you."_ Takatora replied. _"_ _Because of your failure to save Alexis and some of her friends last year, she had a very low opinion of you. Even Kumon Kaito agreed with her, seeing you as it is right now."_

"Kumon I get, Aurora, not so much." Kurogasa sighed. "Maybe Lex and I can get some alone time together after school is done."

 _"_ _Agreed. But right now, you're running late for something important."_

"I know, I know." Kurogasa sighed again.

LINE BREAK

"Kurogasa, where were you?" Yukina frowned sadly after Kurogasa arrived at the Slifer Red Cafeteria.

"Sumanai Kaa-san… I was working on fixing my room." Kurogasa apologized.

"You could've told me that you couldn't come, dear."

"No, Kaa-san. I'll always keep my word." He said, making his mother sigh.

"Very well, but please tell me next time, so that I don't have to waste the sushi I made. It's a good thing your cousin loves them."

"She ate my sushi…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Yeppers~ every single one!" Sayaka chirped, still cuddling her older twin toddler in her arms, as Sakura giggled happily. "And I'm all perked up and chirpy, like my widdle cousin!"

"Hehhhhhhhhhhhh…" Kurogasa sighed. "I was hoping this year would be more exciting, but it's been depressing ever since we got back."

"You say that, but I think it's one of the most happiest moments for me, Kurogasa!" Blair chirped, while holding the younger twin in her arm, as Suzaku had a blank expression on his face. "Because I get to spend some time with you and potentially my new family! Isn't that right, Okaa-sama?"

"Okaa-sama?" Kurogasa blinked.

Normally, Yukina would be correcting someone, but-

"Hai, that's right, dear." Yukina smiled at Blair, playing along with her.

"Kaa-san?!" Kurogasa gawked. "You can't be serious!"

"When it comes to love, the Maiden of Love can't lose to anyone!" Blair grinned happily.

"I told you we're not a couple!" Kurogasa snapped comically. " _Alexis_ is my girlfriend!"

"She doesn't seem to mind if I'm competing for your love against Alexis, Kurogasa!" Blair pointed out.

"She really does remind me of my youth." Yukina sighed wishfully.

"How could you…?" Kurogasa got out, as he got on all fours in depression.

"Aw c'mon son! Loosen up a little! You know your mom is just playin' with ya!" Kyoshiro laughed as he approached the family.

"Am I?" Yukina blinked. "All I ever wish is being able to see my son wedded to a girl of his dreams and having grandchildren in the future. Although I already approve having Lexy-chan be a part of the family, if there are others who are competing for his love, then I would gladly lend them a hand, to even the odds. The rest would be up to them of what to do."

"See? Even Okaa-sama is taking a liking to me! I hope you and I would end up together, my-dar-ling!" Blair looked at him with her smile.

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" Kurogasa yelled as he tugged on his hair and pulled back his head. "ARGH, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!"

"Keep your voice down! I was just about to have Sakura-chan go to sleep just now!" Sayaka chided, as Sakura was on the brink of crying.

"Ah…" Kurogasa got out, before slumping his shoulders with his head hung low. "I'm just gonna go…" He said before walking away.

"Dear, before you do…" Yukina paused, taking out a familiar item inside her kimono sleeves. As she pulled it out, a deck of cards was in her hand. "…is it okay if you and I have a little duel, dear?"

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked.

"A duel. That's all I asked." She kept her motherly smile. "If you accept, then I will forgive you for missing out on family time."

"Oh uh… sure. I suppose." Kurogasa blinked.

"Good. I'll see you outside." Yukina smiled before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Aurora, will you stop pulling me?" Alexis insisted.

"What are you talking about? I didn't pull you _that_ hard," Aurora said, letting her hand go.

"Yes you did," Alexis sighed irritably, wringing her wrist gently.

"Sorry, senpai. It's just that I just can't stand people like him." Aurora admitted. "Because of his actions and having you join the Society of Light, ever since that day, I have a very low opinion about him. I just hate him for that and that alone."

"That was something beyond his control." Alexis sighed. "Orma messed him up big time. He was just as much of a victim as the rest of us so don't take it all out on him."

"Is he? Didn't he say that there's nothing that could stop him, regardless of situation? And look what happened after that…" Aurora added, sighing out loud. "Initially, I approved of your relationship with him, but now? He's flashing his armor around for fame and grandeur, and I have completely lost my trust in him. I really do wish you can find someone who is far better than him, senpai. I just don't want you to get hurt in the long run."

Alexis sighed again, "He may be a reckless idiot, but if there's one thing I know, it's that he never abuses his powers as a Kamen Rider. He never asked to be one and yet he had to, because he wanted to protect those that were important to him."

"That's not the point here." Aurora pointed out, continuing on with her walk. "All I'm saying is, in the end… someone _will_ get hurt because of him. You may not understand now, but sooner or later, you will come to your senses and understand my words."

"It's _you_ that doesn't understand…" Alexis murmured to herself. Unknown to Alexis, Minato hovered above her, looking at Aurora walking away. From all the talk she heard, she can fully understand what she's trying to say, as she's been there before.

* * *

"Hai. Are you ready now, dear?" Yukina asked, as both mother and son were standing in front of their dorm, with the freshmen of Slifer girls spectating on the second floor and the sound of an ocean wave crashing on the cliff were heard behind Yukina.

"You can do it, honey!" Kyoshiro cheered for his wife.

"Aw sweet! A duel! And Ms. Yukina and Kurogasa are dueling? Even better!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Jaden, you really need to calm down." Rika sighed.

"I can't! I'm too excited!" Jaden grinned widely.

"Where did I go wrong when I became your girlfriend?" She groaned.

"You're stuck with him soul sista'." Koji teased. "No backin' out now."

"Kurogasa-senpai~!" The Slifer girls cheered.

"Ara, ara… I can see the girls have taken a liking to you, dear." Yukina said, activating her duel disk.

"Hehhhhhhhhhhh…" Kurogasa sighed heavily before activating his gauntlet's duel disk without transforming. "Let's just go Kaa-san."

"Are you sure? Not in your armor?" Yukina blinked, looking up at the girls' section. "They've always wanted to see the Academy's masked hero in person."

"If I did that, I'll never hear the end of it from Urataros and Otoya." Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Alright, if you say so, dear." She kept her motherly smile. Kurogasa and Yukina then drew their starting hands.

* * *

"Duel/DUEL!"

 **Yukina:** 4000

 **Kurogasa:** 4000

"You first Kaa-san." Kurogasa offered.

"Thank you, dear." She thanked, drawing out her sixth card. "First, I play a Field Spell card, A Legendary Ocean."

In an instant, their whole surroundings have changed to a place that was similar to Atlantis, under the sea. "The said Field Spell card lets Mrs. Kururugi to reduce a WATER monster's level by one and increased their ATK by 200." Marta pointed out.

"She must be planning something big, then…" Rika added.

"Then, I will Normal Summon Divine Dragon Aquabizarre onto the field." She placed it onto her duel disk, and moments later, a rather long and large sea serpent swims out from the castle, before positioning itself in front of her. (5-4/ ATK: 2100-2300/DEF: 1500-1700).

"A strong monster from the get go." Koji pointed out.

"I will set two cards facedown and I end my turn here." She said. "Your turn, dear."

"KUROGASA-SENPA~~~I!" The Slifer girls cheered.

"Man… I really don't want the attention now…" Kurogasa sighed again before drawing his sixth card. His eyes widened a bit at what he got. "Hey this is…"

"What's wrong, dear? Is it something bad?" She asked worriedly.

"No. In fact it's good. Time for you to meet the Kamen Rider that saved the twins! I summon Kamen Rider Ghost in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a person appeared on the field before he placed his hands over his waist and the GhostDriver appeared. The silhouette then opened up the GhostDriver making a pulsing sound before he took what appeared to be a black mechanical eyeball. He then pressed the button on the side making a holographic 'G' appear briefly before disappearing and inserted it in the GhostDriver before closing it back up.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

A ghost like entity with a black hoodie jacket with orange highlights and orange ghostly eyes came out of the GhostDriver flying around the silhouette. The latter then did a few movements of his hands before shouting, " _Henshin!"_ and pulled the lever to 'close' the eye and pushed the lever to 'open' it back up to reveal the image of the faceplate.

 **KAIGAN! ORE!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Orange motes of light gathered on the silhouettes while lines formed before they formed the armor. The Parka Ghost then hunched over the armored person letting the latter wear the hoodie before the orange mask flipped upwards.

Kamen Rider Ghost had arrived. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300)

"Ara?" Yukina blinked in confusion. "Who's that?"

"Mr. Kururugi? Did you make another new card?" Jaden asked.

"Yep! This is the newest guy in my son's collection!" Kyoshiro grinned. "Kamen Rider Ghost!"

"Sweetness!" Jaden gave him a thumbs up. "That's a cool card!"

"What does he do?" Syrus asked.

"You'll see in a little bit. But first, I activate the Equip Spell, Captain Ghost!" Kurogasa said.

 _"Yurusen~!"_ Ghost exclaimed.

 _"Hai~, hai! Don't shout my name too loud~!"_ The eyeball ghost flew around Ghost before immediately called it out. _"Captain Ghost-o~!"_ At that point, an eye portal opened and a ship resembling a galleon with red eyes and a mouth on its hull, with reptilian legs on its side appeared. Ghost then jumped up and landed on its deck.

"When I equip Kamen Rider Ghost with Captain Ghost, the former's ATK is increased by half of my opponent's current Monster's ATK, although I can't destroy it in battle."

"Ara? Is that so?" Yukina blinked, as the aura can be seen on Ghost's armor.

Kamen Rider Ghost (4/ATK: 1600-2750/DEF: 1300)

"Alright, now this is where it gets interesting." Kurogasa grinned. "I activate one of Ghost's four effects and I choose the first one, which allows me to attack twice this turn!"

Ghost then took out a red mechanical eyeball and pressed the button showing the '01' glowing briefly, before he opened the Driver and took out his Eyecon before inserting the new one in.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

A new Parka Ghost came out of the GhostDriver with two swords. The ghost was wearing a red jacket and its 'ponytail' resembled the handle of a katana. Its eyes glowed red as it struck a pose and next to it was a faint image of a famous person.

Ghost then pulled and pushed the lever, to have the eye on the GhostDriver blink and reveal a faceplate of two red swords crossing each other.

 **KAIGAN! MUSASHI!**

 **KETTO! ZUBATTO! CHO KENGO!**

Biwa chords struck and played as the Musashi Parka Ghost hunched over Ghost and had the latter wear it before the faceplate flipped upwards.

"Whoa! Sweet threads!" Koji said impressed.

"That Driver said 'Musashi'. Did Ghost use the soul of Miyamoto Musashi himself?" Rika wondered.

"Could be…" Kyoshiro shrugged.

"What are you going to do with him now, dear?" Yukina asked.

"I'm having Ghost attack Divine Dragon Aquabizzare! Omega Slash!" Kurogasa commanded. Captain Ghost then flew over to the dragon as Ghost took out his sword known as the Gan-Gan Saber. He then split it apart so that it was in two and he placed one of them near the GhostDriver and a small laser went into it.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

 **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**

It kept playing that, as the Gan Gan Saber in Nitoryu mode glowed before Ghost raised his swords up to slash at the dragon twice.

 **OMEGA SLASH!**

Ghost let out a battle cry, slashing down one of his swords onto Aquabizzare. The said serpent was in shock, but wasn't destroyed. Moments later, Ghost swung his remaining sword onto Aquabizzare, inflicting the same second damage on it.

 **Yukina:** 3100

 **Kurogasa:** 4000

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Kurogasa said, placing a reversed card on the field. "And now that my turn ends, Ghost has to return to my Hand since he has the Spirit effect." At that point, the said Rider disappeared along with Captain Ghost.

"Ara, ara… I didn't know he can do that." Yukina said, drawing out her next card. "I'll Normal Summon Spine Gillman in ATK mode."

Another sea serpent in humanoid form swam out from it, wielding a trident in its hands. (3-2/ATK: 1300-1500/DEF: 0-200)

"And its effect will increase all of my friends' ATK by 400." She explained, as both of her monsters strengthened up from its appearance.

Divine Dragon Aquabizzare's ATK: 2500-2900

Spine Gillman's ATK: 1500-1900

"With both of her monsters on the field, she can go for the kill!" Hasslebarry exclaimed.

"Ara? Is that so?" Yukina blinked. "I didn't know I can do that…"

That caused some of the freshmen boys to have a blush on their faces, seeing how cute she really is, as Yukina is still a little bit oblivious about making a quick win.

"Aquabizzare, attack my son directly, please." She commanded politely, as her sea serpent charged up and shot a stream of pressured water shot at him.

"Sorry Kaa-san, but you triggered my trap card!" Kurogasa said, revealing the facedown. "Mirror Force! This destroys all your Attack mode Monsters!"

"Ara!" She squeaked, as both of her monsters shattered into pieces.

"Hey, how can you do that to your own mom?!" One of the male freshman exclaimed.

"Have you no heart?!"

"You're a mean senpai!"

"I'm just playing the game…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

 _"_ _Oh Kurogasa, why can't you just accept your fate?"_ Otoya asked. _"_ _Let your mother win and then let the many girls show their love to you."_

"Are you crazy Otoya?! No _way_ I'm doing that! Especially the latter!" Kurogasa snapped comically.

 _"_ _Yare, yare… my student is still having trouble about getting too popular with the ladies…"_ Urataros sighed. _"_ _Should I control your body again to show you how it works, like old times?"_

 _"_ _Rather than talking about possessing someone's body, why don't you focus on the battle instead?"_ Kumon told them, as Yukina activated her trap card.

"I play my set card, Call of the Haunted. With this, I'm allowed to Special Summon back my Divine Dragon Aquabizzare back onto the field." She said, as the familiar dragon rose up from its grave, now glaring at Kurogasa. (5-4/ATK: 2300-2500/DEF: 1500-1700). "Aquabizzare, please attack him once again."

The said sea serpent reared its head back, getting ready for the second shot of pressurized water attack.

"Kurogasa, dear? You don't have anything to defend yourself?" She blinked.

"No I don't." Kurogasa answered as the serpent shot out pressurized water and hit Kurogasa dead on, making the latter sprawl on the ground. "Ow…"

 **Yukina:** 3100

 **Kurogasa:** 1500

"Wow, she's really good at it…" Kyoshiro sweatdropped.

"On my Main Phase 2, I play Big Wave Small Wave. I will send my Aquabizzare to my graveyard… so that I can Special Summon Levia-Dragon Daedelus from my hand."

The sea serpent's whole body started to bulge at some parts of its body. A tear can be seen on its stomach, where the large dragon head rearing out from it. Eventually, it forced itself out from the sea serpent, swimming into the sea before glaring at him. (7-6/ATK: 2600-2800/DEF: 1500-1700)

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." She smiled, as another set card can be seen on her field. "Your turn, dear."

"Oh man, I _really_ need to pull all the stops on this one." Kurogasa gulped before he drew his next card. "Alright, here's something for ya! First, I play Card of Sanctity, letting both of us draw until we have six cards in our Hand!" Both mother and son drew. "Next I play Double Summon, allowing me to summon twice! So I summon Kamen Rider Ghost and his partner Kamen Rider Specter!"

Ghost appeared, but a silhouette appeared next to Ghost. He had his GhostDriver appear around his waist and took out an Eyecon, but when he pressed the button, the letter 'S' appeared briefly before disappearing. He opened up the Ghost and dropped it in, before closing and getting into a stance similar to Kamen Rider Black's stance.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MIROU! BACCHIRI MIROU!**

A Parka Ghost appeared, but this time with light blue highlights, as the silhouette clenched his fists before saying, " _Henshin!"_ And stood up straight before pulling and pushing the lever making the 'eye' blink and reveal the faceplate of a light blue mask with black mean eyes and two horns.

 **KAIGAN! SPECTER!**

 **READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI DOKI GHOST!**

Blue outlines formed over the silhouette's body before forming the armor and the Specter Parka Ghost hunched over the silhouette's back to allow the armored Rider to wear it before his mask flipped up. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000)

 _"_ _Makoto-niichan!"_ Ghost recognized.

 _"_ _Takeru."_ Specter nodded.

"Eh? Another one?" Syrus noticed.

"Who's that?" Jaden asked.

"That's Specter! The Secondary Rider of Ghost! Or Makoto Fukami." Kyoshiro perked up. "He's the Rider that was initially against him, but eventually, the two made up and fight together as one."

"Why did they fight each other?" Rika asked.

"All for one wish." Kyoshiro further explained. "Because like Takeru's Rider namesake, he's already dead right from the get go and he had to make a decision to gather 15 Eyecons of legendary heroes before everything is too late for him. If he doesn't gather them in 99 days, then he's dead for good."

"Oh~." Koji got out.

"T-Two ghost-like R-Riders…" Mamori stuttered.

"What's his effect, dear?" Yukina asked, looking at Specter.

"Like Ghost, he has a Spirit effect, meaning at the end of the turn, he has to come back to my hand. However, now that there's another on the field, he doesn't have to leave. Neither does Ghost."

"Ara, is that so? That's great, isn't it?" She smiled, making more of the male freshman be enchanted by her beauty and personality.

 _"_ _Oya? Looks like your mother really knows how to attract boys around her without her noticing it."_ Otoya said. _"_ _And she doesn't seem to be bothered one bit."_

 ***POP!***

"Deneb… give him his daily dose of ittokonyaku…" Kurogasa gritted his teeth with eyes closed, twitching one of them, when he popped a vessel.

 _"_ _Ha~i!"_ Deneb appeared out of nowhere, holding a plate of ittokonyaku in his hands.

 _"_ _Aaaaahhh!"_ Otoya exclaimed, running away from Deneb who is chasing him.

 _"_ _Tou-san…"_ Wataru sighed, with a sweat drop.

"Ara, ara… despite having two monsters now, they are still not as strong as my dragon…" Yukina pointed out.

"Maybe not, but together, they are unstoppable! I activate the Spell Card, Double Rider Kick!"

"Huh? I thought that was a trap card." Jaden pointed out.

"I made a Spell card version of it." Kyoshiro explained. "Think of it as a Spell card version of Rider Intervention."

"That's right. So right now, I give Specter's ATK points to Ghost!" Kurogasa said.

 _"_ _Ikuzo, Takeru!"_ Specter said.

 _"_ _Hai! Makoto-niichan!"_ Ghost nodded as he powered up.

Kamen Rider Ghost (4/ATK: 1600-3400/DEF: 1300)

Both Riders then made their GhostDrivers blink once.

 **DAI KAIGAN! ORE/SPECTER: OMEGA DRIVE!**

The two got into their stances, as two 'eyes' appeared behind them, each in their respective colors. As they slowly levitated themselves up, the dragon lets out a roar, ready to take them down.

"I will activate Daedalus's effect." Yukina said, as the dragon starts sucking all of the water around it, strengthening itself up. "By destroying the Legendary Ocean, it will destroy everything else on the field."

"Sorry Kaa-san, but I'm gonna have to stop you there, I activate another one of Ghost's effects, allowing me to negate that!" Kurogasa said.

"What?" Yukina gasped as Ghost quickly changed Eyecons in mid attack. This one was light blue and it showed the number '04'.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

The Parka Ghost came out of the Driver, being light blue and having light blue balloon-like gloves as it did a pose and a faint of… Issac Newton appeared?

Ghost didn't waste time as he made the 'eye' blink and reveal the faceplate of an arrow pointing down at an apple.

 **KAIGAN! NEWTON!**

 **RINGO GA RAKKA! HIKIYOSE MAKKA~!**

The Parka Ghost attached to Ghost and went into Newton form before making the 'eye' blink once more.

 **DAI KAIGAN! NEWTON: OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ghost's power was amped up by the reverse polarity from Ghost's kick as he and Specter dived down for the kick.

 ***BOOOOM!***

A rather large explosion occurred, as Yukina took more damage from the attack while the view of the Legendary Ocean is no longer there.

"Now you lose Life Points equal to the difference." Kurogasa said next.

 **Yukina:** 2900

 **Kurogasa:** 1500

"And that was just the Spell Card, I've yet to do my attacks! Ghost, Specter, go for it!" Kurogasa said.

"Right!" They said.

 **DAI KAIGAN! NEWTON/SPECTER: OMEGA DRIVE!**

They levitated once again and dived down for the kick.

"Then, at least I will activate this trap card, Widespread Ruin." she declared, activating her set card. "Kamen Rider Specter, forgive me for this Trap Card." At that point, a yellow cloud overtook Specter, making the latter cough and suffocate before he was destroyed into pixels, but Ghost kept going and his kick connected. Yukina had to raise her duel disk up to defend herself from the kick before Ghost flipped backwards to back off.

 **Yukina:** 1300

 **Kurogasa:** 1500

"Ara… am I losing?" She blinked.

"Uh… yeah, you are." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Senpai, you meanie!"

"Kuro, stop bullying your mom! She's still new to this stuff!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Okaa-sama didn't deserve to get hurt like that!" Blair joined in.

"Why is everyone suddenly hating me…?" Kurogasa sighed wearily, slumping his shoulders and hanging his head low. "I'm just playing the game like I always do…"

"Is something wrong, dear?" She asked worriedly.

"They hate me for winning…" Kurogasa groaned.

"Um… should I lose in this duel?" Yukina questioned in confusion.

"NO!" The spectators shouted.

"Ara?" Yukina said even more confused. "I shouldn't?"

"You have to win, Yukina-sensei!" One of them exclaimed.

"For your children!" Another one added.

"But Kurogasa is my son, minna-san." Yukina said, making Kyoshiro chuckle.

"Heh… seeing her like that, I just couldn't help but find her cute." Kyoshiro muttered to himself.

"Kuro has it bad doesn't he?" Rika snickered.

"That's what happens when you're popular." Koji added. "You're gonna have some people that love and hate you no matter where you go."

"I'll play Monster Reborn to bring Specter back and end my turn with my last facedown." Kurogasa sighed as he brought Specter back to the field and placed his lone card facedown.

"Hm… I should try to win this in one turn…" she pondered, drawing out her seventh card. "Are you ready, dear? Your Kaa-san will give her all to you." She smiled motherly, making the male freshmen drool out from her innocence. "I'll summon my Tuner Monster, Deep Sea Diva onto the field."

* * *

 **(BGM: Synchro Summon version 1)**

A mermaid swims out from the portal, landing in front of her. (2/ATK: 200/DEF: 200)

"A Tuner Monster?" Marta noticed.

"Oh, she's going for Synchro Summon!" Jaden perked up… before he noticed something. "But she doesn't have any material for it."

"Deep Sea Diva's effect activates. When she is successfully Normal Summoned onto the field, she can Special Summon level 3 or lower Sea Serpent monster from my deck. I Special Summon another Spined Gillman from my deck." On cue, the same sea serpent warrior leaped out from the portal, now standing in front of her. (3/ATK: 1300-1700/DEF: 0) "And I will do what you did, dear. Double Summon." She said, as another portal reveals itself in front of her. "And I'll summon out Oyster Meister onto the field."

Just then, a humanoid fish with lots of oyster shells all over its body appeared, glaring at Kurogasa. (3/ATK: 1600-2000/DEF: 200)

"And now I'll Tune Level 3 Oyster Meister and Level 2 Deep Sea Diva." She said, as Oyster Meister embedded an oyster onto the ground before leaping up high into the sky, right behind Yukina. Deep Sea Diva let out a strong voice, having her body glow radiantly before becoming two large rings. As the rings engulfed Oyster Meister, she closed her eyes, chanting.

 _ **"** **Sing the melody of the sea; Awaken the one who guards the sea that is Paradise. Synchro Summon! Wash it ashore, Sea Dragon Lord, Gishilnodon!"**_

As a beam shot out into the sea behind her, a loud draconic roar can be heard, as a sea dragon made entirely of water swam out from it, revealing itself to the group. (5/ATK: 2300-2700/DEF: 1800)

"Looks like Louis's idea of Synchro Summoning came through after all." Kyoshiro said.

"And when Oyster Meister is removed from the field outside of being destroyed in battle, I gain an Oyster Token on the field. (1/ATK: 0-400/DEF: 0)

"Are you ready, dear? Because here I go!" She smiled. "Oyster-chan, attack Ghost, please."

"Huh?" Kurogasa asked confused.

 _"_ _Ano… what are you doing?"_ Ghost tilted his head.

Yukina kept her smile, as the Token Monster flew towards him, as Ghost could only deliver a simple chop on it, destroying it into pixels.

 **Yukina:** 100

 **Kurogasa:** 1500

"At this time, Gishilnodon's effect activates." She added, as the sea dragon began to beef up, getting angry all of a sudden. "If a level 3 or lower Monster was sent from the field to the graveyard, which in this case was the Oyster Token, its ATK becomes 3000."

"WHAT?!" Kurogasa gawked.

Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon's ATK: 2700-3400

"And now, Gishilnodon attacks Specter." She smiled, as the dragon charges forward at Specter.

"Not happening Kaa-san! Reveal facedown! Rider Intervention!" Kurogasa countered. "Now Specter's ATK will be the same as your dragon's ATK and both will be destroyed!"

"Gomenne, dear. But I think your trap card won't work on me, this time…" Yukina apologized, revealing a Quick-Play Spell card in her hand.

"That's-!" Kurogasa got out.

"Yes. The Wrath of the Sea King." she nodded. "By banishing one WATER Monster from my Graveyard, I can cancel out your Trap Card, but it only works if I control a level 5 WATER Monster on the field." She explained, as the dragon tackled down Specter, pinning it down. With a large chomp on him-

 ***CHOMP!***

-Specter was now destroyed in pixels.

 **Yukina:** 100

 **Kurogasa:** 0

 **End BGM**

* * *

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The spectators cheered.

"Alright, Yukina! Way the go on your first win this year!" Kyoshiro cheered, happily approaching to his wife and hugged her happily.

"Ara, anata! Quite brave, aren't you?" She giggled with a slight blush.

"I gotta admit, your mom sure knows how to duel, Kurogasa." Alexis said, approaching her boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh, hey Lex." Kurogasa recognized. "Yeah… it sure is something."

"Kurogasa-sama, even though you lost the duel, you lost splendidly!" Blair perked up, still holding Suzaku in her arms, as the young toddler looked at his big brother with his usual blank expression.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not." Kurogasa sweat dropped. "Anyways, Lex and I are gonna spend some time together… alone… so don't bother following."

"Awwww…" Blair pouted.

"I mean it Blair…" He frowned seriously.

"You're no fun, Kuro!" Sayaka abruptly blurted out while still holding his little sister sleeping in her arms.

"Eh?!" Kurogasa gawked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you get it, silly? Your little siblings wanted to play with their big brother today, and you missed Sakura-chan's chance. And now, your little bro watched you, waiting for you to do something with him too!"

"There's always tomorrow," Kurogasa sighed again.

"Gee, you're nothing more than a big meanie, Kuro!" Sayaka stuck her tongue out as Suzaku suddenly cried in Blair's arms.

"H-Hey, what's the matter, little guy?" Blair spoke softly, cradling the child in her arms.

"See?! Look what you've done!" Sayaka pouted. "KURO NO BAKA!"

"HAAAAAAAH?!"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

 **"** _ **ARGH! ALRIGHT ALREADY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_ Kurogasa yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy son," Kyoshiro said, going over to him. "What's the matter?"

"Your kid's being a baka for not spending time with his siblings, that's what!" Sayaka huffed.

"HEY!"

"Okay enough you two." Kyoshiro placated, getting in between the cousins.

"Ara, ara… it pains me to see my family argue with one another…" Yukina said worriedly, approaching Blair while holding and comforting the crying Suzaku in her arms. "Kurogasa, I think what Sayaka wanted to tell you is family is priority of one. Because your siblings were born three months ago, she just wanted you to spend some more time with your new siblings, so that they knew who their big brother are, much like how she spends her time with her little cousins, so they are familiarized with her."

"I know that, but…" Kurogasa got out, looking at Alexis sadly. "I need to make up for lost time…"

Alexis sighed a bit, looking at her boyfriend and muttering, "Kurogasa, I think your mom's right."

"Huh?"

"Look, I know you want to spend some time with me, but right now, family moments are important too." She reminded. "Sayaka's intentions are pure and true, since you haven't spent much time when we're in DA, other than at your house. Our date can wait, but you have to remember: you're the eldest of the family. You should give your younger siblings a good example, since they see you as their role model. That's why Suzaku tends to have a blank expression when he looks at you, other than his parents and Sayaka, where he smiles brightly seeing them. Oh, and Sakura doesn't count because she's just love to smile, regardless of who is tending her."

Kurogasa sighed heavily again, running a hand through his hair, "The things I do for family… alright, I get it. I'll spend time with them."

Yukina could only smile, approaching towards her son and slowly handing Suzaku to her eldest son, still crying. "Hai, I think it's time for his big brother to calm his little brother now."

"Yeah…" Kurogasa sighed, before looking towards the spectators, mostly the girls who were still fawning at him, and he looked irritated. "But I _don't_ need all of _that_. Please get them out of here."

 _"_ _Get used to it, because at the end of the day, that's your true ending…"_ Tsukasa snickered.

 ***POP!***

 _"_ _Whoa, watch your temper, kiddo."_ Tsukasa reminded him. " _You still got your little one in your arms."_

"Son, I think it's best if you calm your little brother down for a bit before anything else." Kyoshiro told his son.

With a big and heavy sigh and groan, Kurogasa knew whatever he tried to do, it led him to nowhere. And with a heavy heart, he took a deep breath and slowly calmed his little brother down.

"Awwwww, look at that!" One of the Slifer girls cooed.

"It's so cute!"

Eventually, after taking his time to ignore the fawning and continuing to calm his sibling down, Suzaku eventually stopped crying, looking at his big brother with his big, adorable eyes.

"See? Now was that so hard?" Sayaka grinned triumphantly.

"Sayaka… not now…" Kyoshiro said.

As Kurogasa was looking at his sibling with a smile, he noticed Suzaku made a weird expression on his face, confusing Kurogasa before Suzaku smiled happily again. "What's wrong, little guy?"

"Ewwwwww!" Sayaka got out.

 _"_ _Ehehehehe… Suzaku-chan went poopy."_ Ryuutaros laughed.

 _"_ _Let's just say that's how the little guy showed his love for his big bwoder."_ Tsukasa chuckled. _"_ _By 'dumping' it on him."_

When Kurogasa sniffed, he groaned. "Oh man…"

 _"_ _So, any last words, kiddo?"_ Tsukasa said, taking a picture of Kurogasa.

Even though Kurogasa can't shout out loud, but in his mind, the only thing that he thought of was… this.

 _ **ONORE, DIKEIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

 **TWF:** Wohoo! That's one way to start a new chapter! And Kuro's got a gift from his little bro! :D

 **Fen:** Yeesh… I wanted to put a scene in this chapter but I kept getting blocked throughout this entire chapter… -_-

 **TWF:** Dude, we need to introduce Synchro Summon officially in this season. Those romance of yours can hold off to the next chapter.

 **Fen:** And you say _I'm_ the impatient one.

 **TWF** : _You_ being impatient is true. Right, MotWC?

 **MotWC:** Very. I should know since he and I worked on the OVA.

 **TWF:** See? What did I tell ya? I was right all along, despite being in neutral line! Yay me~! :D

 **Fen:** Shut up…

 **MotWC:** Well in any case, the intro to Synchro Summoning wasn't too bad. Just gets everyone's asses prepared for what's going to ensue starting in the next chapter. ***grins madly***

 **TWF:** Yep, because on the next chapter, we'll be going back on track, starting with the arrival of newcomers from other academies! :D

 **Fen:** Yep. And one guest teacher we all love to hate.

 **TWF:** Anyways, MotWC, why did the twins not appeared in DA? Where exactly are they right now? o.o

 **MotWC:** Well right now they're just chillin' in my head. ***pauses as he hears the telltale signs of the twins doing their thing*** But… I'm sure you'll catch sight of them sooner or later.

 **TWF:** I guess so, since they'll play a very vital role throughout season 3! And oh, Fen-kun! I noticed there's a newcomer in this story now! 8O

 **Fen:** Yeah, Aurora Aldrich from striberx. This… is gonna be interesting…

 **MotWC:** Oh yes it will indeed.

 **TWF:** Okay~! Until next time, our love-hate teacher will come around to start the chaos. ***looking and glaring at Fen-kun***

 **Fen:** What are ya glaring at me like _that_ for?

 ***TWF grab hold of Fen-kun's neck and then-***

 **WWE's JR's voice:** RKO! RKO from out of nowhere! The Viper has struck again!

 **TWF:** Aaaah, much better. :D ***now looking at MotWC*** Want some, dude?

 **MotWC:** Touch me and I swear you'll regret it. ***demonic tattoos form on my body***

 **TWF: *another awkward silence before taking Fen-kun's hand and patted your leg*** See? He touched you! 8O

 **MotWC:** Good boy. You found the loophole.

 **TWF** : Whelp, while Fen-kun's out for the day, we'll see ya in the next chapter!

* * *

Kamen Rider Ghost  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Spirit  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1300  
Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. If there is another "Kamen Rider" on the field, this card does not return to the hand. Once per turn activate one of these effects:  
●(Musashi) This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase.  
●(Edison) Once per turn: You can target 1 "Kamen Rider" Monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand, but you cannot Normal or Special Summon Monsters with that Monster's name for the rest of this turn.  
●(Robin Hood) Once per turn: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
●(Newton) You can: Negate an opponent's Monster's effect that targets, OR: Switch the target of that Monster effect to this card (if possible).

Captain Ghost  
Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: You can only equip this card to "Kamen Rider Ghost". The Monster equipped with this card gains half the ATK of the Monster it is attacking, but cannot be destroyed in battle. If the Monster equipped were to be destroyed, you can have this card be destroyed instead.

Kamen Rider Specter  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Spirit  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1000  
Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. If there is another "Kamen Rider" Monster on the field, this card does not return to the hand. Once per turn, activate of the following effects:  
●(Tutankhamen) This card gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only.  
●(Nobunaga) You can send up to 3 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card sent. You can only use this effect of "Kamen Rider Specter" once per turn.  
●(Houdini) If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

The Wrath of the Sea King  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Effect: During the Battle Phase, when your opponent activates a Trap or Spell Card, if you control a level 5 or higher 'Sea Serpent" monster on the field, banish one WATER monster from your graveyard. Negate the effect of the Trap or Spell cards and destroy it.


	2. Newcomers to the Academy

**TWF** : Hey hoe~! What is up, ladies and germs?! Welcome back to the stage of history! Wait, why did I suddenly quote a Soul Edge announcer before the battle? O.o

 **Fen:** I have no clue why…

 **TWF:** It must have been that hacking MotWC had done to our radio, my mind went more random, as of late… 8O

 **MotWC** : Nah. I think it's just because you're crazy.

 **TWF** : Le gasp! How can you say that, dude?! ***brushing my teeth with a hard bread with cheese on it***

 **MotWC** : Very easily, actually. I'm looking at the evidence right now…

 **TWF** : Just so you know, it's multitasking! I'm brushing my teeth while eating! :D

 **MotWC** : ANYWAYS, welcome back ladies and gents!

 **Fen:** Yep! To all those who reviewed we thank you! Twenty plus reviews is not a bad start, I admit.

 **TWF** : True, ever since the official proper introduction of Synchro Summon implemented in this season.

 **MotWC** : But this chapter, we're gonna rev it up a bit more. ***shoves a bar of soap into my mouth after saying "rev it up"***

 **TWF** : Dude… that's my bar of bread… not soap... -_-;

 **MotWC:** Your bread is still in your mouth… -_- Now let me wash my mouth of that filthy 4Kids dub nonsense in peace.

 **TWF** : Oh… right. ***keep brushing my teeth***

 **Fen** : ANYWAYS, we'll be getting back on track with the official episode one of Season 3, and like always, we'll be having our own twist on it as well.

 **TWF** : Do the twist? ***blinked before heading towards the radio and tuned it into the korean 'Twist King' song.*** Wohoo! ***start dancing***

 **MotWC:** No. Not that kind of twist. Either way, get ready for things to get interesting.

 **Fen:** Right!

 **TWF:** Does the twist means I twist my arm or something? I can't turn them 360, y'know?

 **Fen:** Let's get this chapter over with...

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was now the next day and after having family time for that entire day, Kurogasa and Alexis had the chance to go out on a date. Today, they decided to walk on the beach and enjoy the breeze as the sun shined brightly.

"Some things never change…" Kurogasa sighed as he and his girlfriend walked along the shore.

"Yeah, but that's not really a bad thing, y'know?" Alexis commented as she watched the tide roll in and out gradually.

"How's that?"

"Well if you take away the whole 'save the world' thing, life here at Duel Academy isn't so bad." Alexis explained.

"Heh… I guess you're right about that." Kurogasa chuckled lightly. "And man, yesterday was crazy. All the freshmen are fawning over me, Aurora being unfriendly, I'm late to my family time, and had to do make-up family time for that entire day too."

"Well at least you were able to spend some time with them. Opportunities like that have been pretty scarce lately." Alexis pointed out.

"Yeah… and I really wish people would stop fawning over me too. I'm not the type of person that flaunts their fame all around."

"But they love you."

"Yeah, as the Kamen Rider and not the actual person."

"Don't worry. They'll eventually see you as an actual person."

"I guess." Kurogasa sighed. "Though I'm still confused with Aurora. What's _her_ problem?"

"Can't say. Maybe she's just picky about her friends?" Alexis answered.

"I don't know. There's just something about her that just rubs me the wrong way. I mean I get it, she has her gripes with me and all, but there were times that it was beyond my control and I couldn't do anything about it. Even when you…"

"Don't worry about it. It's all behind us now." Alexis reassured.

"I know but… for some reason, it doesn't want to leave me alone." He muttered. "I've been… having nightmares recently about last year. Mostly you being brainwashed, where I was at my weakest…"

"Kuro…" Alexis said a bit worried as they stopped walking.

"Ever since I lost you to the SoL last year… I wasn't the same…" Kurogasa trailed off. "I was angry, confused, lost, doubtful, even hopeless… I had to fight tooth and nail to get you back…"

"I know…" Alexis got out. Kurogasa then suddenly hugged her, much to her surprise. The bangs of his hair covered his eyes and she felt Kurogasa trembling. "Kurogasa?"

"I can't lose you again Lex…" Kurogasa whispered shakily. "I can't go through that hell again. I don't want to lose someone I love twice…"

"Kurogasa…" Alexis muttered. She returned the sudden embrace with one of her own. "You don't have to worry about that. You're stronger than you were back then. If anything happens, I know you can handle it." She then broke the hug and kissed him briefly. "And even if I _were_ somehow taken away again, I know without a doubt that you'll come and save me."

"Alexis…"

"After all, you're a hero. And they always save the day… and the girl, right?" Alexis smiled.

"Heh… yeah, you're right." Kurogasa chuckled before hugging her. "Thank you Lex. You always know how to make me feel better."

Alexis smiled and chuckled. "And you always know how to keep life interesting." She added.

"Such as?" Kurogasa smirked.

"Now that would be telling," Alexis grinned. "C'mon, let's keep going. After all, you _did_ say you want to make up for lost time."

"Right." Kurogasa nodded with a small smile before the two continued walking on the beach.

* * *

Somewhere, deep within the darkness…

 _"Jaden…"_

The voice echoed out his name.

 _"Where are you… my beloved one? Jaden Yuki…"_

The voice echoed within the darkness… until the eye opened up, hinting the existence of the person it searched for.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Black Swallowtail by Uroboros)**

 **(Opening Instrumental)** The scene begins with Yukina standing while clasping her hands in silent prayer. The background then showed the signature Monsters of the various characters. The background then shattered, replacing Yukina with Joan in her new attire as she suddenly took a battle stance. At the same time, the camera rotated, revealing Viper, Yubel's weakened form, Joan Alter and an assortment of other silhouettes. Ghost and Specter suddenly landed next to Joan and joined in. As they dashed forward, the title screen appeared from Joan's flag and moments later it moved to the next scene.

 **(Taken by the sinking blue~)** At the Slifer Red Dorm, Kurogasa was feeding his younger siblings, Suzaku and Sakura.  
 **(Gonna understand the hatred to understand)** However, Sayaka had other plans as she came from behind and pulled Kurogasa's cheeks, making a funny face and the twins laughed hysterically, making Kurogasa sigh with a sweat drop.  
 **(True meanings of love!)** The Primary Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan watched in amusement from another table while his parents and Alexis smiled.

 **(Does not end until the end comes)** Down at the beach, the Akasaka twins were shown sparring while Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Rock, and Blair watched in interest.  
 **(And the people get replaced again)** Suddenly, Kazuma and Naomi are shown standing in what appeared to be the devastated ruins of Domino City, their tattoos having appeared on their bodies.  
 **(But this keeps repeating on and on!)** As the twins look towards the sky, their eyes widened as they see a black-haired figure hovering in the sky with a malicious smirk on his face. Behind him is an unnaturally large moon.

 **(Another start~…)** Koji was sitting on the floor of his dorm with his eyes closed, his old vinyl records scattered about as he saw visions of his Boogie Knights as well as the Secondary Kamen Rider predecessors, even seeing himself as Kamen Rider Disco.  
 **(A win~ prearranged is no fun~!)** He then opened his eyes as he felt Marta hug him from behind and kiss his cheek, causing him to smile before pulling her onto his lap for a passionate kiss, while her Fantasy Warriors and his Boogie Knight friends looked at them with smiles and embarrassment.

 **(You won't get far~, you can't~ escape!)** At the entrance of Duel Academy, Rika, Allyson, Mamori _(hiding behind Allyson)_ , Aurora, Jim, Hassleberry, Tsukiyo, Axel, Jesse, and Masaru looked at the horizon, and a confused Mitsuyo looked at them before looking where _they_ are looking.  
 **(If you ever get lost)** As soon as the scenery changed to a barren desert…  
 **(Oh, Black Swallowtail~!)** Allyson's red hair changed to pure silver, fluttering gracefully while her eyes closed. As soon as she opened her eyes, her left pale green eye turned grey, similar to a certain priestess.

 **(Karamitsu ita ima ni shigamitsuku)** Kurogasa and Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Duelist and Disco respectively and joined the Kamen Riders to fight against the Dark Riders and a new dark figure.  
 **(Jibun o yawasa ni nurikaete made)** As a flock of Harpie Ladies dived down towards the Akasaka twins for the kill, their odd-eyes glowing brightly before they change into Tyrant Mode and unleashed their power.  
 **(Me ni shita mono ga riaru ni surikawaru kono sekai!)** As the Ojamas were wiped out easily from an attack of another monster, a cannon shot fired as X took charge of the offense while Zero and other Final Fantasy characters helped out with the Kingdom Hearts characters.  
 **(Kore de ī no~?)** They advanced until they reached the possessed Marcel with the three Sacred Beasts towering behind him. As soon as the Sacred Beasts unleashed their strongest attacks, it clashed with everyone's combined attacks, causing the screen to turn white before moving to another scene.

 **(Instrumental)** As the camera slowly zoomed out, it revealed all of the Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan standing at the top of Duel Academy with wind that fluttered the girls' hair, with other monsters floating and standing in front of the entrance, slowly zooming out even further to the barren desert. The characters have determined looks, trying their best to find their way out, while Yukina prayed for their safety on the island, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 2: Newcomers to the Academy

Somewhere, far from Duel Academy, a large white ship headed towards the academy from afar. As the voyage continued on, a man who had brown hair spiked up, with greyish brown eyes over his glasses, an ear piercing on each lobe of his ear, wearing red and white sleeveless shirt and brown pants over his black boots. Around his neck is a necklace in large beads and tape recorder in his hand, recording the events.

"June 11th." The man began. "Our voyage to Duel Academy is about to reach its end safely. The ship Kaiba Corporation prepared for this voyage was comfortable and nothing to complain about. But, if I had to name a problem…"

He paused, looking at his surroundings and noticed something throughout his trip. Within his view, there's a man with a cowboy hat sitting on top of his black spiky hair, having his right eye bandaged over his black eyes, wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a brown vest, dark blue jeans with a gun holster around his waist, and brown boots. Resting on his head is what it seems to be a rather large alligator dubbed Shirley. At this time, the two were spending time resting next to the pool, as the brown-haired boy continued on with his recording.

"It'd be that this luxurious cruise liner had only five passengers. The first is myself, Adrian Gecko. Another one would be Jim Crocodile Cook." he introduced, as Jim lets out a yawn. "It would seem the swimming pool area is his favorite."

As he looked around him once more, Gecko continued, "The third and fourth passengers are Professor Thelonious Viper and Axel Brodie. However, these two rarely come out of their rooms."

Taking a breather, he closed his eyes and continued, "And the fifth is… a ghost. A ghost that's not on the ship, even though the passenger list says he's on board. But, once he steps foot on Duel Academy, everything will be clear, as well as his identity."

After he completed his recording, both he and Jim noticed the familiar volcano smoke from afar, indicating they are near the premise. "Blue sky, emerald sea, wild volcano… that's Duel Academy!" Jim said enthusiastically, raising his pet Shirley up high without trouble. "It's-a beautiful~!"

* * *

Inside one of the room, an african man who had black long hair that is shaped after a paper fan with braids tied in white; Axel does not wear a school uniform, instead sporting a red tank top and black sleeveless vest and pants. He wears a gold pendant of unknown origin around his neck and brown military boots. At this time, he is polishing his cards before stacking it back into his deck and puts into his duel disk that resembled a rather large pistol. The said man walked towards the center of the room, focusing himself while putting the duel disk around his gun holster. On instinct, he drew out his duel disk, immediately equipped it onto his arm and activates it. He immediately drew out his cards while his duel disk activates, thus completing his mock training.

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK!***

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's me." The voice introduced himself, putting the said soldier at ease.

Placing his deck and duel disk back onto its place, he opens the door, revealing a rather large man standing in front of him. A stern man with pointy black hair, strict black eyes with discipline, wearing dark purple uniform with yellow shoulder decorations and bronze buttons and beads around the collar and its shirt holder. To complete his uniform, he wore dark purple pants and black shoes.

"Professor Viper!" The soldier recognized.

"At ease, Axel." Viper replied, entering the room. "I see you're the same as always. Who did you say came to visit besides me?"

Axel approached the table, fetching a paper on it. As he passed to the professor, he added, "This person."

"Hm…" Viper pondered, reading the contents of the paper. "Adrian Gecko. He came to see you?"

Axel silently nodded, making Viper sigh.

"I see now. He seems like the type to meddle in others' affairs." He commented. "Well, don't worry about him. Once we arrive at Duel Academy, we'll commence our usual duels. We're reaching there soon, so be prepared."

Axel smirked while chuckling to himself, understanding Viper's command.

"Oh my. I must be preaching to the choir. I know it's impossible for you to just sit around." He added before leaving the room.

* * *

"Have a great day, everyone~!" Yukina gave a motherly wave to the Slifer students to make them feel at home. Having decided to stay at the dorm in order to look after her children, the students replied back differently. While the girls waved back at her happily, the boys, on the other hand, were more concerned with admiring her beauty.

"Why… are you staring at my mom like that?" a voice growled. The Slifer boys cringed when they saw Kurogasa and saw he wasn't appreciative of the boys staring at his mom as they were.

"Relax, soldier. Everyone's taking a liking on ya' mom." Hassleberry assured.

"But she's married." Kurogasa got out.

"Yeah, I agree with him, Kurogasa-kun." Rock replied. "I mean, she's nice, friendly, always tending to other people's love problems and easy to get attached to! She's a mother figure, after all!"

"Heck, I even learned that she's the DA's Mom of the Year, big whoop." Chazz huffed.

"W-Well, e-everyone does like her, s-since we got back…" Masaru stuttered.

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted as the group noticed he was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform as opposed to that of Ra Yellow.

"Ara? Syrus? What's the matter, dear?" Yukina asked.

"Ah, Yukina-sensei!" Syrus got out. "Have you seen Jaden around?"

"No, I haven't seen him. Why do you ask?" She tilted her head.

"Maybe Syrus-senpai wants to give him some candy?" Mitsuyo's said, as the twins followed behind him, only to get bonked on the head by her older twin. "Owies~!

"Mitsuyo, get serious…" Tsukiyo grumbled.

"What? Onee-chan, if you keep getting angry like that, you won't get any boyfriend soon!"

*POP!*

"Say that again, Mitsuyo… I _dare_ you…" Tsukiyo threatened, drilling her twin's head with her knuckles and causing Mitsuyo to flail her arms in pain.

" _She doesn't like to be asked about that topic, hm?"_ Otoya appeared, hovering above Kurogasa. " _Kurogasa-kun, why don't you-"_

"Not gonna happen." Kurogasa shot down, making Otoya be on all fours.

" _How cruel… being shot down even before the question was even finished..._ " he muttered.

"What about you guys?" Syrus asked, looking at the boys. "Have you seen Jay?"

"Last I saw him, he was with Rika." Kurogasa said.

"Are those two at it again? Dating?" Rock assumed.

"If she ever hears that from you, you'll get a frying pan heading for your face…" Chazz mumbled. "I should know, being the recipient of many beatings…"

"We know that Daddy-O." Koji slightly deadpanned.

"Honestly, how could he forget?" Syrus sighed. "Today's the opening day of the Academy, too…"

"Oh, yeah. Like that guy would just pop out of nowhere…" Chazz commented, crossing his arms. "A Slacker will always be a slacker…"

"Doesn't that point you out as well?" Hassleberry noted.

*POP!*

"Whoa, easy Chazz…" Kurogasa placated. "Look, if anything, we can always go find him."

"U-Um…" Masaru stuttered. "S-Shouldn't we all be going to the opening c-ceremony now?"

"And shouldn't you have a change of clothes, Hassleberry?" Syrus asked.

"What about it?" Hassleberry asked. "I like this uniform, private!"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that… as for me, though, today I just wanted to wear something new, too!" Syrus proudly boasted.

"Eh? Senpai wore something new, other than the uniform?" Mitsuyo said in awe. "Like new undies?"

*BONK!*

"Owie!" Mitsuyo cringed in pain, courtesy of Tsukiyo's fist smoking.

"Shut… up…"

"You are being rather violent as of late." Allyson said, walking out from the cafeteria with Sayaka in tow. "Maybe you should learn some patience, Tsukiyo…"

"As long as my sister doesn't blurt out anything silly, my temper is always at its max…" Tsukiyo added as her left eyebrow twitched.

"Mitsuyo, I'm not talking about my underwear…" Syrus sweat dropped. "I'm wearing my new glasses."

"Really? It looks the same to me." Sayaka tilted her head.

"Anyways, if we can't find Jaden, we'll be late for the opening ceremony!" Syrus panicked.

"Relax, will ya?" Chazz scoffed. "I'm sure that Rika will drag his butt back to the Academy before we even know it…"

* * *

 _Inside Jaden's dream, the scenery was all greyish and Jaden was lying on his stomach, in the middle of the desert. As his eyes opened, he noticed the change of scenery. "Huh? Where am I?"_

 _As he looked to the side, he noticed the Academy was stranded in the middle of the desert, much to his confusion. "What's Duel Academy doing in the middle of nowhere?"_

 _"This is where destiny lies…" a female voice spoke from everywhere at once, as Jaden looked for the source and noticed…_

 _"Huh? Allyson?" He asked, noticing the figure before him._

 _"No, I am not Allyson, nor shall I deny that I dwell within her…" 'Allyson' spoke, as Jaden saw the differences to her and the student. Instead of her usual red hair, it was silver, while her left eye was grey instead of pale green._

 _"What's going on here, Ally?" He asked._

 _"What you see before you is a prelude of what's to come." 'Allyson' replied as she suddenly appeared behind Jaden, much to his surprise._

 _"What's to come?"_

 _"Correct." She replied, suddenly vanishing then reappearing elsewhere. "Your path shall intertwine with your destiny. And you are not the only one whose path shall cross with destiny's."_

 _"You're saying my friends will be in danger?!"_

 _"_ _…_ _" she remained silent, vanishing then reappearing in front of him now. "Everything starts… with your fate, Jaden Yuki. The pivotal moment is close at hand. You cannot stop it. It must run its course and you must see it through to the bitter end."_

 _"You know, you're pretty scary sometimes, Ally…" Jaden said, sweating a bit. "I can see why Kurogasa was so scared of you when you first entered the Academy…"_

 _"Kurogasa Kururugi followed the same path, and he lost everything dear to him." She continued, still in her place. "In time, the events shall unfold before you, and your actions will influence the future."_

 _"What do you mean by that?" He asked, as she suddenly disappeared. "Hey, Ally! Come back here!" He exclaimed, running towards where she might be, only to stumble upon his friends standing in the desert. "You guys!"_

 _Sliding down the slope, he immediately ran towards the group, as he approached the standing figures. "Thank goodness you're alright! I was worried about you guys! And did you guys know? Allyson said something weird a… ga… in?"_

 _He paused, noticing all of his friends are not moving at all. "You guys?" As he stretched to one of the figures, it suddenly dissolved into sands, much to his surprise. "Chazz!"_

 _One by one, all of them started dissolving within the sands, much to Jaden's horror. "Professor Crowler! Alexis! Syrus! Hassleberry! Rika! Kyoshiro-sensei! You guys!" He then saw Kurogasa and Koji before they too dissolved into sand. Shouting to the heavens, he exclaimed, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"_

 _"Jaden, wake up!"_

* * *

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden cried out in shock as he suddenly opened his eyes, noticing he's not in the same place as he dreamt before. He's back at the Academy, lying down on the rooftop underneath the sunny sky, only to be shadowed by Rika's figure, leaning over his face and frowning.

"I've been searching for you all over the place!" Rika snapped. "And here you are snoozing off here on the roof!

"R-Rika?" Jaden muttered, sitting up from where he slept. "You're really you, right?

"What are you talking about?" Rika blinked. "Jaden, I think the heat got the best of you…"

"Sorry… I had this really weird dream…" Jaden muttered. "And I actually met Allyson in my dream, although, she looked kinda weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, she's like having silver hair and her eyes are different colors, and talking about fate and all that."

"Don't you think you're just overthinking it?" Rika asked, straightened herself up, crossing her arms while mumbling, "Besides, why her? Why aren't you dreaming about me?"

"Rika?" Jaden blinked, oblivious to her words, as Rika blushed.

" _Coooo!"_ Winged Kuriboh cooed, getting his attention.

"What's up, buddy?" He asked, as Winged Kuriboh turned his attention elsewhere, getting the attention of another spirit nearby. It was a small cat-like creature with indigo fur, big red eyes, and a big ball of ruby-colored crystal at the end of its tail.

"Hey, Jaden. What's wrong?" She asked, as the strange creature approaching the three. Winged Kuriboh and the strange creature met and… they started to get along?

"Say, Rika. What kind of a squirrel has four ears with ruby eyes, a body of a squirrel and has a big ruby crystal ball at the end of its tail?"

"Huh?" Rika got out, as they heard the sound of the 'ding' simultaneously. "What are you talking about? You're referring to that little guy over there?"

"Ruby! You in here, pal?" A voice called out, getting the creature's attention.

"Ruby? That's its name?" Rika said, as Ruby immediately went back in the 0direction of the new voice.

 _"Ruby! Ruby! By, by, by, byyyyyyyy~!"_ Ruby chirped, happily climbing onto its owner's shoulder.

"So, this is where you ran off to?" The figure smiled. The person in question was about their age and wore a blue vest with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs rolled above the wrists, and black pants held up with a white belt. His teal hair rose up in the back but otherwise was kept down.

"Heya. Is that Duel Spirit yours?" Jaden asked.

"And it's Ruby, right?" Rika added.

"Yep! Ruby Carbuncle, to be precise!" The student replied.

"Carbuncle?" Jaden added.

"You mean… that little guy is a legendary animal?"

"Yep, that's right, little missy!" The student perked up. "And is that Winged Kuriboh?"

"Yep, that's my partner over here." Jaden perked up, as Rika couldn't help but sweat drop on the similarities between the two.

"That means you're Jaden Yuki." he grinned. "I thought you're the masked hero in the Academy that I've been hearing about."

"Oh, that's my friend, if you mean by that." Rika spoke up.

"Is that so? That sounds great!" The person grinned happily.

"Wait, you can see Winged Kuriboh like us?" Rika added.

"Since I was little, I've been able to see Duel Monster spirits. It's the same with you two, right?" He asked.

"Yeah! Me too!" Jaden said.

"Small world huh?" Rika smiled a bit. "Oh, I'm Rika Ryusaki by the way."

"Nice to meet ya', young lady." He grinned.

 _'Come to think of it…'_ Jaden pondered to himself. ' _Since when exactly have I been able to see spirits?'_

"Anyways, you're new here?" Rika asked.

"We haven't seen you around here before…" Jaden noticed.

"If you say it like that, I guess I _am_ a freshman." The student smiled.

"That's sweetness!" Jaden perked up, offering his hand to him. "Welcome to Duel Academy! Let's have a great day together!"

"Yeah." the student replied, shaking his hand.

 _'Honestly, these two really are two peas in a pod.'_ Rika pondered, looking at the two staring at each other for a while.

"I've got a strange feeling about you." Jaden began.

"I think so, too. It's like we've met each other many times before." He replied.

As both Duel Spirit monsters started to argue with one another, Rika suddenly recalled, immediately pinching his ears. "C'mon, already! We don't wanna be late for the opening ceremony!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jaden cringed in pain, being dragged by his girlfriend. "I get it, I get it!"

"Let's just go already…" Rika sighed, continue dragging him along with her.

"See ya' later, man!" Jaden waved, as the student replied back with a wave of his own. Even Winged Kuriboh followed suit.

* * *

At the main hall, every single student gathered in the main auditorium, muttering with one another about their first day. Amongst the midst of the first years, the teachers heard their whispering:

"Wa~, I can't believe the red dorm has a wonderful teacher!" One of the female Slifers got out.

"I don't really feel out of place, since she really made us feel at home…" the male Slifer said. "We really are lucky to have her as our Slifer Head dorm… for girls…"

"Che, why do even bother saying such a thing?" A female Obelisk freshman huffed… before fawning over Kyoshiro. "But that sensei is really hot. Just looking at him makes me feel at ease."

"Yeah…" another small group of female Obelisks agreed, fawning over him.

"You do know that he's already married, right?" The male Slifer got out.

"Eh?" The female Obelisk blinked.

"And the one you mocked of our Head dorm? That's his wife." The female Slifer pointed out.

"Whaaa?!" She gasped.

"Kyoshiro-sensei, both you and Yukina-sensei really are a hit amongst the students." Miss Fontaine said.

"What can I say? It just happened!" Kyoshiro grinned happily.

"I wish I had that sort of charisma…" Professor Satyr muttered quietly.

"Ahem!" Chancellor Sheppard began, getting their attention. "Now then, from today on, a new year begins. But I want you to put your resolutions in your heart and finish this next year without any regrets."

"Are you sure about this, soldier?" Hassleberry asked, turning his attention to Chazz. "Sticking in the red barracks?"

"It doesn't matter to me anyways. If possible, I'd join the Black Dorm, if there's one."

"Not gonna happen anytime soon." Rock deadpanned.

"Y-Yeah…" Masaru nodded silently.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Ra?" Chazz glared at him.

"You don't have to be picky when it comes to choosing which side you're on, private." Hassleberry grinned, happily placing his arms around Rock's shoulders. "Isn't that right, Sarge?"

"You betcha!" Rock grinned.

"I have no idea how you two are getting along just fine…" Chazz sighed in annoyance.

"Attention, will our Freshman Representative Blair Flannigan please step forward to recite the Academy pledge?" called Bonaparte from the stage.

"Her?" Chazz scoffed.

"It's funny, Chazz." Syrus pointed out.

"About what?"

"You went through all that trouble to go back to red, only to have your room taken by her." Hassleberry chuckled.

"Even if the dorm was modified into a large inn and has a second floor for the girls to stay in, she stayed there because she felt like it." Syrus added. "It's kinda like her new hangout place with Sayaka and for getting close to Kurogasa's mom, too."

"You just had to mention that, didn't you...?" Rock sweat dropped

Blair being dressed in the Slifer uniform stepped forward to the center of the lower stage. Everyone clapped for the new Slifer as she raised her right arm and recited:

 _"We the students of Duel Academy, solemnly promise to abide by the Academy regulations._

 _To resolve all conflicts by dueling._

 _To show respect for our professors, and our fellow peers._

 _Unless they try to take over the world."_

"Did she really need to add that last part?" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"It does kind of make sense with how crazy it was during these past two years…" Alexis pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Kurogasa sighed.

"Hey relax. We'll get through our last year together and graduate. We'll probably have something probably trying to take over the world, but that didn't stop us right?"

"Heh… yeah, I guess so." Kurogasa chuckled.

"Getting chummy as always, aren't you, 'senpai'?" Aurora muttered, glaring at Kurogasa. "If you keep this up, who knows what will happen to this academy…" Kurogasa simply rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore her." Alexis whispered. "She'll come around and forget about last year."

"If only it would be that simple…" Allyson said, looking at Aurora. "Her hatred for you seems deep. I don't even know if the guidance of the Cosmos can help her… if I could hear her again…"

"Y-You still can't hear them?" Mamori stuttered.

"I'm afraid not. Not after the incident last year…" Allyson sighed lightly. "It's so strange. I can always listen to her, but now for some reason, she's silent."

"I'm certain it'll come around again." Marta assured. "If anything, you can consider it as a sign of no trouble. You did your job, after all, right?"

"I really hope you're right." Allyson pondered, thinking about her words carefully.

"Though, you told us your task isn't finished. What could that mean?" Tsukiyo asked, as Mitsuyo happily ate her lollipop, regardless of the attention she gets from others.

"That, I still do not know. Only time will tell when my strength is needed once more." Allyson added.

 _"That's all from me, the representative of Slifer Red of Duel Academy, Blair Flannigan!"_

As soon as she finished her oath, she walked back towards her place, but not before taking a look at where Kurogasa sat and… winked at him?

"Gh!" Kurogasa cringed and Alexis could only glare daggers at the girl.

"Why can't she take a hint that you're taken?" Alexis muttered.

"I asked myself the same question." Kurogasa sighed.

"Sometimes, I kinda feel sorry for ya, aibou." Koji remarked.

"Having girl problems, Kuro?" Rika teased.

"Shut up…" Kurogasa grumbled.

"Now then, this year, wishing for an improvement in the ability of Duel Academy's students, we have invited new students from different academies to our school!"

This got the students' attention, wondering who it might be coming back to the academy. "Do you think the ones that we dueled in the School Duel two years ago might return?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe." Kurogasa pondered. "It'd be nice seeing them again."

"Duel Academy is a school founded to promote growth in dueling, and has established branches worldwide. And this year, we have invited the top students from each of those schools to ours." Sheppard continued.

"Other countries, huh? That would mean we'll be getting different ones this year…" Rika said.

"Hm? Different?" Allyson asked, as Mitsuyo suddenly raised her arm.

"Hm? Yes, Miss Mitsuyo?" Sheppard asked.

"Are they going to bring some goodies from their place?"

*BONK!*

"OWIE!" Mitsuyo cringed in pain.

"Honestly… can you be any sillier than that?" Tsukiyo grumbled, making Sheppard sweat drop.

"You sure have it hard, huh?" Sayaka sweat dropped too. Shifting her focus back onto the main hall, she added, "Could the champions of each Duel Academy from other parts of the world come here, then?"

"That's… not a bad idea…" Kurogasa got out. "I always wanted to meet them and know them better."

"That's total sweetness!" Jaden perked up on his seat. "That means I got to duel them when I see them! Now I'm getting _more_ excited than ever!"

"Down boy, heel." Chazz deadpanned. "Typical Jaden."

"Er-hem!" Sheppard cleared his throat. "Moving right along, without any further ado, let's introduce our representatives, shall we?"

Footsteps can be heard, as an individual walked out from it and stood in front of the stage. "Introducing first, representing Duel Academy's East Campus: Adrian Gecko!"

"By campus, they must mean different branches of Duel Academy instead of a different academy completely…" Rika took note, as another student walked forward.

"Next, the representative of Duel Academy's West Campus: Axel Brodie!"

"…" Axel remained silent, marching into the academy with a serious expression.

"That's one serious soldier…" Hassleberry commented.

"I think the two of you can get along, I think…" Rock said.

"Then, the next student, representing Duel Academy's South Campus: Jim Crocodile Cook!"

"Alright!" Jim cheered, carrying his pet Shirley above his head.

"Is that… a crocodile?" Syrus gulped.

"U-Um… that's… an alligator… I think." Masaru corrected.

"Really? How can you tell?" Syrus looked at him.

"Their brains, that's what…" Chazz remarked.

"And finally, the representative of Duel Academy's North Campus: Jesse Anderson!"

…

…

…

…

But there was no one coming.

"Where is he?" Crowler asked, looking around.

"There iz no one coming, non?" Bonaparte asked.

"Where is that little tyke?" Kyoshiro scratched his head. "Could he be lost in DA?"

"That's… a possibility." Professor Sartyr mentioned.

"So, he's a ghost, perhaps?" Adrian muttered to himself.

"Wait a minute…" Chazz noticed. "Did he just say Jesse Anderson?"

"What's up, Chazzter?" Jaden asked.

"It's not possible… is he the one that uses the Crystal Beast deck?" Chazz recalled.

"You know about them?" Kurogasa asked.

"A few years ago, Pegasus created this exclusive set of cards that were never released to the public. My family offered him millions for them but, he wouldn't give them up."

"They're really that special?" Hassleberry asked.

"Shut it!" Chazz snapped. "Never interrupt The Chazz when he's in the middle of a monologue." He then cleared his throat. "The legend of the deck goes back to Ancient Rome. Julius Caesar ordered that seven rare jewels from around the world be brought back to Rome to put in a stone tablet, each of them was from one of the places he conquered. But when the ship transporting them was heading back to Rome, it was caught in a storm and the crystals were lost. But, Pegasus did a little research on this and created seven new Duel Monsters and Spells and Traps that support them."

"The Crystal Beasts." Alexis said.

"Yeah. After that, Pegasus gave them to some tournament winner."

"Crystal Beast?" Jaden looked at him. "Now I feel like I wanna duel him!"

"Is that what you always think of?" Chazz deadpanned.

Just as things were just about to get interesting, the door suddenly opened, seeing Yukina standing by the door, with a student behind him. "Kaa-san?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Yukina? What's up?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Gomen ne, minna. I brought along the student with me." Yukina smiled motherly, as the familiar individual walked in.

"Sorry about that! This academy's so huge, I got lost!" The individual grinned sheepishly. "Thankfully, this kind teacher lead me here!"

"Ara, ara. It's always my pleasure to help those who are in need." Yukina smiled.

"What about the kids, Yukina?" Kyoshiro replied, getting her attention.

"Daijobu, anata. The staff in the teacher's room are looking after them." She waved off nonchalantly, not caring about getting weird glances from other students in the conversation.

"Your mother sure is something, Kurogasa." Allyson commented. "Able to speak without a hint of awkwardness."

"No kidding." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Hey! You're that guy Rika and I met on the roof!" Jaden recognized as Yukina stood on the stage next to her husband.

"Oh, Jaden!" The student recognized. "The opening ceremony event is here, right?"

"Yep, that's right!" Jaden grinned. "By the way, did you happen to see a guy named Jesse?"

"Jesse, huh?" The student got out.

"Um… Jaden? He's, uh…" Sheppard spoke out.

"That Jesse you're looking for? It's me, really!" The student, now introduced as Jesse, laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I knew it!" Chazz got out.

"That's Jesse Anderson?!" Rika gawked.

"Hm? Is there something amiss?" Allyson asked.

"It can't be…" Aurora said in awe. "The very elite of duelists is actually attending here."

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to hide it from ya, but…" Jesse got out.

"No worries!" Jaden replied

"If we can get back on track, allow me to properly introduce him." Sheppard said, as Jesse happily got up on stage. "The representative of Duel Academy's North Campus: Jesse Anderson!"

"It would seem you do exist, after all." Gecko said.

"Eh?" Jesse got out. As he looked to the student next to him, Axel only glared at him, making Jesse slightly nervous.

"You're Jesse, right?" Jim asked, tilting his hat slightly. Offering his hand, he said, "Hello, my friend."

The stage heard a grunt from Jim's pet, making them aware of it.

"W-Wait a minute, there's a crocodile here?!" Crowler panicked. "A live one?!"

"Also…" Sheppard continued, getting the students' attention once more. "There's one more person I would like to introduce to you all."

A large man marches forward, standing in front of the stage while looking at the students before him. "Hailing from West Campus, he's here to provide a special course this year: Professor Viper."

"Whoa… that guy looks…" Rock trailed off.

"S-Scary…" Masaru replied stuttered shaken, as Viper began his speech.

"Good afternoon, everyone. By all right, you would hear an endless stream of speeches and greetings here. But you all don't need that this year."

"At least he cuts to the chase." Aurora added.

"If any of you have heard my methods are strict, you've heard correct," Viper said, in a deep, authoritative voice. "However, I believe actions speak louder than words. So, I'll make this short so we can get down to business."

Koji stared at Viper with a distrusting glare as the professor spoke. "Something ain't right about that cat. I'm picking up a serious 'creeper' vibe from him."

"You too huh…?" Kurogasa muttered, keeping his eye on Viper. "I'm already getting a bad feeling about this already…"

"Without further ado, let us begin the exhibition matches immediately." He said, catching the students off guard making the students murmur against one another.

"Did you know about zis?" Bonaparte asked Crowler.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The Ancient Gear duelist frowned.

"With that in mind, I have already decided on who shall duel for these exhibitions, and it shall come down to three matches." He declared, catching them off guard yet again.

"Three matches?" Alexis wondered.

"I wonder who." Tsukiyo pondered.

 _"Oi, kiddo."_ Tsukasa got out, hovering above Kurogasa, along with Daiki. " _Did you smell it?"_

"Yeah… trouble…" Kurogasa muttered.

 _"I was about to say you smell cologne, but meh, that works."_ Tsukasa shrugged, striking Kurogasa's nerves.

 _"But jokes aside, Tsukasa isn't that far off."_ Daiki commented. " _I bet on my thief instinct that he's hiding a bigger treasure than this one."_

"Maybe one that's supposed to stay buried." Kurogasa frowned. "Philip, can you run a background check on this guy?"

 _"Ho~? Curious already? Very well, give Shotaro the keywords after that man's speech and I'll search it for you later on."_ Phillip suggested, reading a book about food… again. _"The soup Tendou mentioned does keep me busy, thus I shall learn everything about it before I'm free again."_

 _"Here we go again."_ Shotaro sighed, tilting down his fedora hat.

 _"In any case, we should keep our attention to this professor."_ Ryuu spoke.

 _'These duels are the ones I have the most interest in…'_ Viper thought to himself. On cue, he continued, "The first duel would between Jesse Anderson!"

"Eh? Me?" Jesse blinked.

"And then, his opponent will be… Jaden Yuki!"

"Sweetness! I got the first dibs!" Jaden cheered triumphantly. "And getting to duel a guy with those legendary cards on the new term? That's totally wicked!"

"Tch, I really thought I could face him…" Chazz scoffed.

"Relax, Chazzter! You'll get your chance!" Jaden perked up.

"Stop calling me that, slacker!" Chazz snapped. "It's The Chazz!"

"Wow, he sure got some strange friends, too." Jesse chuckled.

"The second duel." Professor Viper continued. "Will be Kurogasa Kururugi."

"Eh? Me?" Kurogasa got out.

"Ara…" Yukina tilted her head slightly.

"And his opponent…" Viper paused, thinking. _'I learned that this Academy not only has two Kamen Riders, but also a fortune teller known as the Guardian. From my knowledge, Kurogasa Kururugi is an ever-evolving masked hero, meaning he has potential of giving off much energy needed, and so does his friend, Koji Shinamori. Though the latter is slower, the power he gained is much more potent than Kurogasa's. Also, the Guardian, Allyson Massri, has the ability of predicting the future with her gift. Pitting against the two would be obvious of what I have planned for them. But…'_ he paused, seeing Aurora glare at Kurogasa in silence. A smirk then appeared on his face, thinking, _'_ … _I've already prepared a contingency plan. The fortune teller can wait for another time.'_

"Aurora Aldrich!"

"!" Kurogasa went wide eyed at that.

"…" Aurora was silent, but a smirk was on her face too.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Alexis murmured in clear surprise.

"Oh dear…" Allyson said surprised as well.

"This does not bode well…" Marta noted.

"And finally." Viper continued, now glaring at Koji. "The final duelist is Koji Shinamori."

"Wha-?!" Koji gawked.

"Love?" Marta blinked, surprised too.

"S-Senpai?" Mamori said stunned.

"And he will go against Adrian Gecko!" He continued.

 _'What is he planning?'_ Gecko pondered, glaring at Viper.

"The following students I've called out, come to this stage!" Viper commanded, as both Koji and Kurogasa were hesitant for a moment, while Jaden and Aurora went towards the stage, standing next to both Jesse and Gecko.

 _"Master…"_ Joan appeared, hovering next to him. " _The Lord has sent bad omens to me, about that individual…"_

 _'I know… I don't know what he's planning, but for now we have to let it play out.'_ Kurogasa said in his thoughts.

 _"Very well, by thy bidding, but please…"_ Joan looked at him worriedly, as Kurogasa walked down the steps. _"Proceed with caution…"_

 _'No need to tell me twice…'_ Kurogasa thought again _,_ as he and Koji eventually reaches the stage, with Joan remained hovering around him.

 _"I got a bad funky feeling about that cat, Koji."_ Thunder Roller said.

 _'I know, but for now, we don't have much of a choice. We'll follow his jam for now.'_ Koji suggested.

 _"Oooooh, this jive-turkey is already giving me the heebe-jeebes!"_ Flame Fatale shuddered.

 _"Tell me about it sistah. I smell un-grooviness all over him."_ Aqua Mama added.

"The six of you, place your right arms in front of you." Viper commanded.

As soon as the six of them held them up, Viper placed some sort of device around their wrists, and they were locked securely.

"What's _this_ thing?" Jaden asked, looking at it.

"Just a present from me, to celebrate the new term." Viper said. "And all students will wear one as well."

"Ara? That's what they'll be wearing?" Yukina blinked.

"Yep, seems like it." Kyoshiro blinked too.

"Hmmmm…" Kurogasa frowned looking at the device. But when he did, for some reason, for a brief moment, his vision flashed, seeing an eye glowing with flesh surrounding it.

 _'What the-!'_ Kurogasa thought shocked.

"These three duels are to commence in one hour! Duelists prepare your Decks!" Viper said, and with that, he left the stage leaving the students to murmur amidst one another.

 _"Kurogasa, what's the matter?"_ Shouichi asked. " _Did you sense something wrong?"_

 _'Very…'_

 _"Just as I thought…"_ Joan said, looking at the device around his wrist due to her high awareness and instinct. " _What is he planning to do with it?"_

* * *

An hour later, everyone had gathered back in the Obelisk arena in order to watch the upcoming exhibition duels. Kurogasa and the others sat at the front of the stands and watched intently as Jaden and Jesse approached each other from opposite sides of the platform. Though Chazz, most of all, was waiting almost eagerly for the duel to begin.

"What's up Chazz?" Rock asked as he watched the Slifer waiting impatiently.

"I want to see those Crystal Beasts in action." Chazz answered calmly. "I want to at least do that if they were given to someone else."

"But deep down, you seem awfully excited about it." Allyson commented. "I can tell seeing as you're already sitting on the edge of your seat and the duel hasn't even started yet."

"Like I said, I just want to see these cards and how they work. I've been interested ever since I found out this Jesse guy was the one that got them." Chazz added as he discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat dude." Rock shrugged.

"Seems like everyone is excited about this duel, love." Marta said to Koji.

"You got that right Sweet Thang." Koji grinned. "Seeing Jaden's HEROes and Neo-Spacians go against Monsters as rare as these Crystal Beasts is groovy."

"Yeah, but we know my guy's gonna win for sure!" Rika said.

"You sure about that, soul sistah? Because as far as I'm concerned. We know nothin' about the Crystal Beasts."

"K-Koji-senpai has a point." Mamori stuttered.

"Still this is one war we can't take our eyes off of." Hassleberry stated.

"I guess that's going to depend on how this duel goes." Alexis pointed out. Meanwhile, down at the arena floor, Viper stood in between Jaden and Jesse as both duelists prepared themselves.

"Hey Jesse," Jaden spoke up, "You seem like a nice guy, but I'm not holding back! That ain't my style!"

"Funny, I was gonna say the same to you!" Jesse replied with a competitive smirk.

"Those two are so alike." Tsukiyo commented.

"Oh! Oh! Does that mean Jaden has a lost twin we don't know about?!" Mitsuyo asked excited.

*BONK!*

"Owie~!"

"You really need to keep your mouth shut…" Tsukiyo growled as her fist smoked.

"T-Tsukiyo-san, y-you really shouldn't do that to your sister." Masaru stuttered.

"But she's being such an air headed idiot." Tsukiyo grumbled.

"Are both duelists ready?" Viper asked authoritatively.

"You betcha!" Jaden answered.

"Definitely!" Jesse added.

"Then let the first duel begin!" Viper announced before walking off the platform. Both duelists then drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Jesse:** 4000

"Visitors first," Jesse called out, drawing his sixth card. "I'll start off with this guy, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode!" As he placed the card on the duel tray, everyone watched in awe as a glowing emerald appeared on the field, glowing green. The emerald shined, and then transformed into a dark green tortoise shell with emerald pillars sticking out of the top. Also, glowing green eyes were peering out from the shell, showing that the actual tortoise was inside. (3/ATK: 600/DEF: 2000)

"Wow," Jaden gasped. "Chazz was right!"

"About what?" Jesse asked.

"You have the Crystal Beasts," the Slifer exclaimed.

Jim whistled in fascination.

"They _do_ exist!" Adrian gasped.

 _"Jesse, why's everyone staring at me?"_ Came the voice of Emerald Tortoise.

"This is Duel Academy, pal," Jesse replied, "Remember I was tellin' ya about it earlier?"

 _"Oh, man, it's so big in here! You_ know _I can't fight when I'm anxious!"_

"Well, you're the best I got for now. But, I'll get the rest of our pals out soon enough." Jesse assured.

 _"Alright,"_ the tortoise sighed, _"But, you're gonna need all of us."_

"That's sweet, Jess!" Jaden exclaimed. "You can talk with your monsters like I can!"

"Well, yeah," Jesse stated, "They're my best friends! No, they're my family."

"Wow!" Jaden said in awe. "Your monsters are your family? And I thought _I_ was close to my monsters."

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Jesse concluded, inserting a facedown card into his disk.

"Yep. So much alike." Tsukiyo deadpanned.

"Then this should be interesting." Marta commented.

"Interesting that he'd start off with a defensive Monster." Chazz noted.

"Alright, then I'll go! Draw!" Jaden called out as he began his turn. "Sweet! I'll summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in ATK mode!" On cue, the humanoid blue dolphin emerged from a portal in the ground. (3/ATK: 600/DEF: 800) "And now I'm gonna activate Aqua Dolphin's ability! By discarding a card from my Hand, I can look at yours and destroy a Monster from it! Sonar Wave!"

After paying the effect's cost, the Neo-Spacian of water took that as his cue to get to work. He released a wave of sound from his mouth, aimed directly at the cards in Jesse's hand, causing holograms of those same cards to appear above his head, revealing Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, and Tempt to the Crystal.

"Alright, I think I'll destroy Ruby!" Jaden announced, forcing Jesse to discard the declared card.

"Aw c'mon! Not my Ruby!" Jesse protested.

"Sorry Jesse, but that's the way the cookie crumbles, or in this case, crystal crumbles." Jaden shrugged.

"Did he really just make a pun out of that?" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Hey you know how Jaden is." Kyoshiro grinned.

"Hai. He's so energetic when it comes to dueling." Yukina added.

"That's not really the point." Kurogasa sweat drop became larger.

"And now the other part of Aqua's effect activates. Now you take 500 damage since I destroyed one of your cards!"

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Jesse:** 3500

"Aw man, not cool!" Jesse groaned.

"Hold on, there's more where _that_ came from." Jaden grinned before taking out a card from his hand.a "Next I'm activating O - Oversoul! Now with this, I can bring an Elemental HERO back from the Graveyard!"

"Hang on, Jaden shouldn't have anything in his Graveyard!" Koji pointed out, but then gasped as it clicked. "Unless…"

"He used Aqua Dolphin's effect to discard something!" Syrus finished.

"Time for the fun to begin!" Jaden declared as a portal opened in the ground. "Come on out, Elemental HERO Neos!" Leaping out from the portal leading to the Graveyard was Jaden's signature Monster. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"Wow, Neos brought out so early!" Jesse gasped with excitement, "I'm totally star-struck." But then he sighed, "Wish we weren't in a duel right now, I'd be asking his autograph," Afterwards, he smiled, "But it's bad timing that you Special Summoned him."

"What?"

"I activate my trap card, Triggered Summon!" the Crystal Beast duelist announced, "Thanks to this, we both can summon a Level 4 or below monster from our hands! I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in defense mode!" Like Emerald Tortoise, a cobalt jewel appeared and flashed. It brought out a large eagle with brown and white feathers, yellow beak and yellow claws. Inside its wings and around its neck were cobalt stones. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800)

 _"Holy Toledo! Talk about a huge crowd!"_ Cobalt Eagle exclaimed, looking around the room before shielding himself with his wings.

 _"Ooh, we're in trouble now,"_ Emerald Tortoise said in fright.

"In that case, I'm gonna Special Summon my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" Jaden said as the Neo-Spacian of earth drilled up through the ground before landing on his feet next to Neos. (3/ATK: 900/DEF: 300) "Now it's time to battle! Grand Mole attacks your Cobalt Eagle while Neos attacks Emerald Tortoise!" On cue, Neos launched a blast of energy from his fist while Grand Mole closed up his drill and flew forward at Cobalt Eagle. The Neo-Spacian of earth hit his target, breaking through Cobalt with ease. Meanwhile, Neos' attack managed to destroy Emerald Tortoise in a matter of seconds.

However, as soon as the two Monsters were defeated, a pair of chunks of rock, one embedded with emerald and the other embedded with a cobalt-colored crystal, formed directly in front of Jesse.

"What the- what gives?" Rika asked confused.

 _"Those Crystal Beasts should have been destroyed."_ Aqua Dolphin pointed out.

"They were," Jesse replied, "But they have an effect that allows them to be sent to my Spell & Trap Zone as precious crystals, or Continuous Spell Cards for the folks sticking to game terms."

"To probably be used as fodder later on." Kurogasa mused thoughtfully. "That's actually a pretty nifty effect."

"Well whatever it is, it's not gonna stop Aqua Dolphin from attacking you directly!" Jaden reminded. Jaden's final Monster then unleashed another wave of sound from his mouth that pushed Jesse back upon impact.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Jesse:** 2900

"Then I'll place a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden finished. "I can't wait to see the other monsters you got in that deck."

"Hmm," the Crystal Beast drew the next card of his deck and smiled, "If you like my first two beasts so much, watch what my next one does! It's my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" An amethyst crystal appeared on the field and then cracked to reveal a pale pink panther-like cat wearing a brooch that had an amethyst jewel embedded in it. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600)

 _"This one looks tasty,"_ the cat stated as she licked her lips, _"He'll make a purr-fect snack!"_

Jesse laughed a bit, "Easy, girl,"

 _"I haven't had fresh meat in the longest time!"_

"Whoa, that cat looks so cool!" Jaden commented. "What does it do?"

"You'll see, but first I activate Crystal Beacon! If I have 2 or more Crystal Beasts in my Spell/Trap Zone, I can Special Summon a Crystal Beast from my Deck! And I choose Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" A giant topaz stone showed up and shattered revealing a white tiger with a curved horn and yellow stones on his neck. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) "You ready?" He asked the tiger.

" _Why don't you tell our friend here about my special talent?"_ Topaz said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Whenever Topaz Tiger attacks, he gets an extra 400 ATK! Now go over there and take out Aqua Dolphin!" Topaz Tiger leaped up, feeling more powerful… (4/ATK: 1600-2000/DEF: 1000) and then pounced on Aquos, smashing him to the ground in cloud of smoke.

"Not Aquos!" Jaden shouted.

 **Jaden:** 2600

 **Jesse:** 2900

 _"I want a chance to sink my teeth into his life points now, Jesse,"_ Amethyst Cat growled, scratching her claws on the ground.

"Well, once I cut your strength in half, you can go right into his life points," Jesse stated as the cat's power decreased. (3/ATK: 1200-600/DEF: 400), "Go, Amethyst Power Pounce!" Amethyst Cat leapt right over Jaden's monsters and pounced on him. Once Jaden was on his back, the Crystal Beast landed a hard scratch on his face.

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Jesse:** 2900

"Oooooooooooooooh…" Everyone cringed.

"That's gonna leave a mark…" Kyoshiro grimaced.

"Ara… I hope he's alright." Yukina said worried.

"Yikes, I don't wanna be _that_ kitty's scratch post." Sayaka got out.

"Hey! Easy on my man!" Rika scolded.

"Sorry." Jesse said sheepishly.

"Hey, no big deal!" Jaden responded after recovering from the slight shock delivered from the hologram.

"Alright, alright. How about you cats take a nap while I place a facedown to end my turn." Jesse said.

"Then it's my move!" Jaden said as he drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He did as the card instructed. "Sweetness! I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in Attack mode!" Upon his declaration, the humanoid fire-elemental scarab materialized on the field. (3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) "And now it's time for a little Contact Fusion! Neos, Flare Scarab, you're on!" The two Monsters nodded before leaping into the air as a small galaxy formed above them, which they were drawn into as light flooded from the center. "Come on out, Elemental HERO Flare Neos!"

Once the light died down, the FIRE variant of Neos made its appearance. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"You're just full of surprises, huh," Jesse smiled. "Your monsters are cool!"

 _"Hey, what does that make us? Used kitty litter or something?"_ Amethyst Cat sneered

"C'mon, just because he's got a cool monster, doesn't mean I don't appreciate you guys at all," Jesse protested, "We're a family, I care about y'all more than anything else."

"If you like my monsters, then you'll like Flare Neos' effect!" Jaden continued. "He gains an extra 400 ATK for each Spell or Trap on the field. And…" He grinned cheekily at Jesse's three dormant Crystal Beast cards. "Since your Monsters are being treated as Spells right now, they give Neos an extra 1200 ATK!" Flare Neos let out a yell as a flame-like aura outlined his form while he powered up. (7/ATK: 2500-3700/DEF: 2000)

"Alright Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"He took advantage of the Crystal Beasts' own effects to strengthen Neos." Alexis commented. "That's a smart move."

"Now I activate Neo Space!" Jaden announced as their surroundings changed into a colorful and wavy dimension. "Now Neos gets an extra 500 ATK and he doesn't have to return to my Fusion Deck at the end of my turn!" (7/ATK: 3700-4200-4600/DEF: 2000).

"Well I'll be!" Jesse whistled.

"Now I'll have Flare Neos attack Amethyst Cat!" Jaden declared. Following his master's order, Flare Neos flew into the air and launched a large ball of fire at the Crystal Beast Monster.

"I don't think so!" Jesse countered as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Trap Card, Last Resort!"

"What's that?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Oh, does that mean we're done with school early?! We get to go on vacation?!" Mitsuyo asked excitedly.

*BONK!*

"Owie~!" Mitsuyo cried anime tears.

"Idiot… school just started!" Tsukiyo gritted her teeth.

"T-Tsukiyo-san… Mitsuyo-san…" Masaru sweat dropped.

"Wow, you sure have it hard, don't ya Masaru." Rock stated.

"You're gonna love this." Jesse chuckled. "This let's me activate a Field Spell from my Deck!"

"From the Deck?" Jaden repeated. "Sweet!"

"And it only gets better from here, buddy!" Jesse added as a card stuck out from his Deck, which he took and slipped into his Field slot. "I'm activating Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins! And by the by, since Neo Space is gone, that means your Flare Neo's ATK goes down!" (7/ATK: 4600-3700/DEF: 2000). The colorful dimension disappeared and was replaced with ancient ruins that resembled ancient Rome.

"Where are we?" Jaden wondered as he looked around, taking in the scenery.

"This, good buddy, is only a small part of the place where the seven gems making up the Crystal Beasts were found." Jesse explained. "In terms of the game, my Rainbow Ruins gains certain effects based on the number of Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap Card Zone!"

"That's pretty nifty too." Kurogasa commented.

"Now since you're about to destroy my Amethyst Cat, I activate one of Rainbow Ruins' effect! Since I got two Crystal Beasts in my Spell/Trap zone, the damage gets cut in half!" The fireball that Flare Neos threw, hit its target, destroying Amethyst Cat instantly, but an amethyst crystal took its place and was now in the Spell/Trap zone.

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Jesse:** 1650

"Ah well, can't do much. I'll switch Grand Mole to DEF mode and end my turn. And Flare Neos returns to my Deck." Jaden finished as the mole crossed its arms while on one knee and Flare Neos disappeared.

"Aw man, Jaden's having a tough time taking Jesse down," Syrus said to his friends around him.

"You don't know the half of it," said a voice that was familiar to them from behind. They all turned around and saw a young man with grey hair and blue eyes, dressed in a clean, white tuxedo. It was Pro Duelist, Aster Phoenix.

"Aster? What are _you_ doing here?" Rika asked a bit surprised.

"This is a bit unexpected." Allyson blinked.

"Did you guys already forget?" Aster questioned. "I'm still technically a student here."

"And you're still competing in the pro circuit?" Alexis wondered, to which Aster nodded.

"Yeah, but I heard that the Crystal Beasts had come to Duel Academy," the D-Hero user replied. "Haven't you heard that they're legendary?'

"Yeah, but you mean that you only came back to get your hands on some cards?" Chazz asked.

"No, only Jesse can control the Crystal Beasts," Aster stated. "He's got a special bond with them."

Ojama Yellow popped up next to Chazz though no one else noticed it at the moment. " _Awww, that's so sweet,"_ the little spirit exclaimed, " _It's kinda like our bond. Right, Boss?"_

"Beat it," Chazz grumbled as he punched the little monster and it disappeared.

"W-What do you mean by, 'a bond'?" Mamori asked.

"If you haven't heard, some duelists have very special connections with their cards," Aster explained. "Have you ever noticed Jaden talking to his monsters? Jesse can do the same thing with the Crystal Beasts. And even when destroyed, their spirits stay with him no matter what. And I'm sure the same goes for the Kamen Riders and Boogie Knights, right Kurogasa? Koji?"

"Well…" Kurogasa got out.

"Yeah, since you put it that way." Koji finished.

"But there's something that very few duelists know about Jesse," Aster continued, "It's that he didn't choose his monsters, _they_ chose _him_!"

"The monsters picked him?" Sayaka wondered.

"No way!" Blair said.

"You're talking nonsense, Phoenix," Hassleberry protested.

"If you don't believe me, just talk to Maximillion Pegasus," Aster retorted. "I first heard about Jesse from him when I won my first Industrial Illusions tournament…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _At a big party held years ago, Aster was attending the event after winning one of Industrial Illusions' annual tournaments._

 _"Aster-boy!"_

 _Aster turned to see a familiar tall man with platinum hair that reached a little past his shoulders and covering the left side of his face. He dressed in a red, three-piece suit with a white shirt underneath. This of course was Maximillion Pegasus, the CEO and founder of Industrial Illusions, and the creator of Duel Monsters. "Congratulations on that impressive victory of yours,"_

 _"Thank you," Aster smiled._

 _"You are without a doubt a new prodigy in the world of Duel Monsters, as well as the top 5 duelists on my list…" The Duel Monsters creator continued, "Number 1 is obviously Yugi Moto, number 2 is Seto Kaiba, number 3 is Joey Wheeler, and the honor of number 4 goes to you."_

 _"And number 5?" Aster wondered._

 _"Jesse Anderson," Pegasus answered._

 _"Who's that?"_

 _"I met him a little while back at another tournament," Pegasus explained. "When Jesse took his place on the field right before the final match, the Crystal Beast cards that were with me started calling out to him."_

 _"You mean they're real?!" Aster gasped. "Whoa! I thought they were only a legend."_

 _"They're 100 percent real," Pegasus replied. "And now they're his."_

 _"But those cards are priceless!" Aster exclaimed once more. "I would've paid anything for them."_

 _"But they weren't for sale. They needed to choose the duelist they wanted."_

 _"You mean the cards_ picked _him?" Aster asked._

 _"Yes, I understand if you don't believe me," Pegasus stated. "But it's the truth."_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 _'Jaden had better get a good idea of what he's up against.'_ Aster thought.

 _'I have no clue what I'm really up against,'_ Jaden thought. _'It's just pretty good that those crystals are in his Spell/Trap zone, and don't have any points.'_ He then gasped. "But… that must mean…" Jaden said aloud.

"Huh?" Jesse said confused.

"You're planning to bring out your best monster with those gems, aren't ya!" Jaden asked directly.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" His friends asked surprised.

Jesse grinned. "How'd ya know?"

"Okay, is it just me or did Jaden actually figure out on his own what Jesse was going to do?" Rika asked with utter surprise.

"Not to mention that this is the first time we're all seeing this deck. The chances of him actually guessing Jesse's strategy was astronomical." Allyson said, also in disbelief.

"Looks like ya got me, Jay," Jesse laughed. "I'm planning to summon a legendary creature with the help of my crystals!"

"So, I was right?!" Jaden asked excitedly.

"I just need at least 7 crystals to be played," Jesse stated, "And when I've got them all ready, I can summon something beyond your wildest dream! The Rainbow Dragon!"

"Awesome!" the Slifer exclaimed. "Are ya gonna bring it out soon?"

Jesse laughed, "Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"I'm having too much fun to end this duel now. You're just gonna have to wait; this monster is too special just to bring out anytime I want."

"As if I'll be able to wait," Jaden replied.

"Alright then, my draw!" Jesse called out as he drew his next card. "I'm gonna activate Rare Value! This lets me send a Crystal Beast on my field to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards." Once Emerald Tortoise vanished from the field, Jesse drew his two extra cards. "And next, I'm summoning Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" The next Monster to appear on Jesse's field was a large grey elephant with amber-colored gems embedded into its body. (4/1700/1600)

 _"I want to run over zat little tooth pick of a man!"_ The mammoth said with a German accent.

"And you will, but first Topaz, do your thing. Attack Grand Mole!" Jesse ordered. The tiger complied as it lunged forward at the defending mole.

"Not so fast Jesse!" Jaden countered. "I'm activating Grand Mole's effect! It lets me return him and the Monster he's battling back to our hands!" In the span of a second, both Monsters vanished from the field in a flash, having returned to their respective owners' hands.

"Alright, but now I can have Amber Mammoth attack directly!" Jesse pointed out with a grin as the massive elephant charged forward, swinging its head to the side and subsequently slapping Jaden with its trunk.

 **Jaden:** 300

 **Jesse:** 1650

"And that's gonna be it for me." Jesse concluded.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Jaden said, drawing his next card. "Sweet! I activate the Spell Card, Convert Contact! I send Grand Mole and Flare Scarab from my Hand and Deck to the Graveyard and draw two cards!" He said, before doing as the card instructed. "And next I activate, and this may sound strange, the Spell Card, Cocoon Party! This lets me Special Summon a Chrysalis monster from my Deck for each Neo-Spacian in my Graveyard with a different name. There are three, so I Special Summons Chrysalis Pantail, Chrysalis Chicky, and Chrysalis Pinny in ATK mode!"

Appearing next on Jaden's field via a portal were a trio of small Monsters; a baby panther, a baby bird, and a baby humanoid. All three of them were encased in transparent cocoons, hence their names. (2/ATK: 800/DEF: 300) (2/ATK: 600/DEF: 400) (2/ATK: 100/DEF: 700)

"Awwwwwwwww, they're so cute! I wanna hug them!" Mitsuyo exclaimed, ready to jump out of her seat and to the stage, but Masaru and Tsukiyo held her back.

"M-Mitsuyo-san, no!" Masaru panicked.

"You're not hugging them!" Tsukiyo gritted, trying to pull her back.

"But I wanna~!" Mitsuyo whined.

"Ara… she's very energetic." Yukina blinked.

"Well, whaddya expect? She's Mitsuyo!" Kyoshiro laughed.

"Tsukiyo really has it bad doesn't she." Marta deadpanned.

"Y-Yeah…" Mamori stuttered.

"Sorry Mitsuyo, but sooner or later, all of them have to grow up!" Jaden said, "Now I activate the Spell Card, Contact! By sending these Chrysalis Monsters to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon their adult forms! Neo-Spacian Dark Panther in ATK mode and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in DEF mode!"

As the three chrysalis Monsters were cloaked in multicolored light, their casings shattered like glass, allowing the creatures inside to grow and take new shapes. Now replacing the Chrysalis Monsters were the Neo-Spacian of darkness (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500), the Neo-Spacian of wind (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 600), and the Neo-Spacian of light (ATK: 300/DEF: 900).

"Next up is Air Hummingbird's effect!" Jaden went on. "I can gain 500 Life Points for each card in your hand! And since you have two, I'll be happy to take that extra 1000 Life Points! Do your thing, Air Hummingbird!" On command, the red hummingbird flew over to Jesse as flowers sprouted from the cards in his hand. Air Hummingbird then put its beak to the flowers as though it were draining nectar.

 **Jaden:** 1300

 **Jesse:** 1650

"And next I'm gonna activate Neos Energy and equip it to Dark Panther!" Jaden added as he activated the Spell Card. "This'll increase my Panther's ATK by 800." Dark Panther snarled as it grew stronger. (3/1000-1800/500) "Alright, now Dark Panther will go in and take out your Amber Mammoth!" Jaden's Neo-Spacian dashed forward while extending its claws just before it pounced at the gem-infused mammoth, slashing it apart in seconds.

"But I'm activating the effect of my Rainbow Ruins." Jesse interjected. "So now I'll halve the damage!"

 **Jaden:** 1300

 **Jesse:** 1600

"And then since Amber Mammoth was destroyed, you know what that means!" Jesse added as another chunk of rock embedded with amber crystals formed in front of Jesse.

"Hm… I'll end my turn." Jaden decided.

"Alrighty, get ready!" Jesse said as he drew his next card. "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" At that point, a sapphire crystal appeared and glowed before taking shape of a white pegasus with a sapphire horn on its head (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200).

"Sapphire Pegasus was summoned, so its effect activates, so now I'll take Ruby from my Graveyard and put it into my Spell & Trap Zone." Jesse explained as a chunk of rock embedded with rubies materialized onto the field. "And then here comes the fun part! When Ruby is put in my Spell & Trap Zone, I get to Special Summon him!" On cue, Ruby Carbuncle's dormant form shattered away, revealing the small furry creature. (3/ATK: 300/DEF: 300)

"And it gets better!" Jesse went on. "Since I just summoned Ruby, I can activate his other effect to Special Summon as many of my Crystal Beasts in the back as I can! Come on back Cobalt Eagle, Amethyst Cat, and Amber Mammoth!" On cue, All three of the aforementioned Monsters burst out of their dormant states and stepped into the Monster Zone. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800) (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400) (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)

"Alright, now all of my Monsters will attack! First Sapphire Pegasus attacks Dark Panther!" Jesse declared.

 _"Follow me everyone!"_ Sapphire Pegasus said in a horse-like voice.

 _"Aye aye chief!"_ Cobalt Eagle saluted with a wing.

"Even though their ATK is the same?" Syrus wondered.

"That doesn't matter to him." Chazz pointed out as both Monsters charged at each other and were destroyed in a large explosion. As expected, a chunk of rock embedded with sapphires formed in front of Jesse.

"That's right. His Crystal Beasts just go to his Spell & Trap Zone when they're destroyed." Alexis noted.

"Now I'll have Amethyst Cat attack directly via its own effect at the cost of halving the battle damage!"

 _"Purr-fect…"_ Amethyst Cat licked its lips before pouncing on Jaden again and-

*SCRATCH!*

 **Jaden:** 700

 **Jesse:** 1600

"And next Cobalt Eagle attacks Air Hummingbird!" Jesse continued as Cobalt swooped down from the sky and slammed into Air Hummingbird, killing it instantly. "And then Amber Mammoth attacks Glow Moss!" the Crystal Beast added as his mammoth Monster charged forward and crushed the Neo-Spacian of light underneath him.

"Alright Ruby, go attack Jaden directly!" Jesse encouraged as the small creature ran forward and pounced on Jaden while smacking him with the ruby ball on his tail.

 **Jaden:** 400

 **Jesse:** 1600

"And that's all from me!" Jesse grinned.

"Then it's my turn!" Jaden said drawing his next card. "Sweetness! Just what I need! I activate the Spell Card, Fake Hero!" He said, playing the aforementioned Spell Card. "This lets me Special Summon an Elemental HERO from my hand, but he can't attack, so welcome back Neos!" Jaden slapped the card on the tray and the newest addition to the Elemental HEROes returned from the dead. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"And next I'm activating Contact Soul to bring back the Air Hummingbird in my Graveyard!" Jaden added as the Neo-Spacian of air returned to the field. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 600) "And now it's time for another Contact Fusion! Neos, Air Hummingbird, let's do this!" Taking their cue, Neos and Air Hummingbird leapt into the air and vanished into a spiral galaxy that appeared above the arena. "Come on out, Elemental HERO Air Neos!" In a flash of light, the winged variant of Neos descended from the sky. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"Now get this," Jaden went on as Air Neos began to glow. "Since you have more Life Points than me, Air Neos gains ATK equal to the surplus!" (7/ATK: 2500-3700/DEF: 2000)

"3700 ATK?" Jesse gasped.

"And aimed at Amber Mammoth! Go Air Neos!" Neos flew into the air and turned to face the jewel-infused mammoth before swooping down and preparing to strike.

"Not so fast there, buddy!" Jesse interjected. "The time's finally come for me to bring out the Monster you've all been waiting for!"

"He doesn't mean-!" Aster gasped.

"Rainbow Dragon?" Kurogasa wondered.

"This is gonna be funkadelic!" Koji said excited as all of the Crystal Beasts on Jesse's field and those in his Graveyard began to glow.

"And now it's time for the one, the only… Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse called out as the light grew brighter. Though what happened next was something unexpected by everyone.

In the span of a second, the light emanating from Jesse's cards went out like a lightbulb.

"…Just kidding!"

And as everyone was left confused as to what happened, Air Neos struck Jesse's Amber Mammoth and finished it off once and for all.

 **Jaden:** 400

 **Jesse:** 0

* * *

When the smoke from the attack cleared, Jesse was lying spread-eagle on his back. And despite all that, he got up laughing and said, "Congrats!"

"But, what about that Rainbow Dragon?" Jaden asked.

"There's a catch about that, Jay… I don't have the card yet." He laughed again.

"What the…?"

Then, the audience started booing Jesse.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"I can't believe he played us like that!" Chazz said incredulously.

"YOU PARTY POOPER!" Mitsuyo, Sayaka, and Blair shouted.

"Way to wind us up and have it blow up in our faces…" Rika grumbled.

"It's true you guys!" Jesse said, trying to calm the crowd down. "You see, according to legend of the Crystal Beasts, the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lives in a hidden stone tablet. But, I didn't say 'hidden' for nothing. No one knows where it is. But, when it _is_ found, Pegasus promised he'd make it into a Duel Monsters card for me. So, if the tablet's anywhere on the island, someone let me know ASAP!"

What Jesse and Jaden didn't realize was the gems on the metallic wristbands glowing briefly before fading.

Just then, Viper walked onto the platform and stood between the two duelists.

"That was an excellent match you two." he told them. "Now then, the next duel will start in five minutes. Both duelists, get ready!"

"Looks like I'm up." Kurogasa said as he stood from his seat and slightly turned his head to see Aurora sitting several seats away from his friends. Aurora noticed and smirked at him, making it clear that she was going to enjoy this.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Alexis questioned.

"Yeah… and hopefully she'll see that not everything was my fault last year…" Kurogasa sighed.

"I know you can do it. Just don't mind everything she says." Alexis encouraged.

"Here's to hoping."

* * *

 **TWF:** Alrighty, looks like the canon duel is up now!

 **MotWC:** That's right, and starting next chapter, I've prepared a little surprise for the duel against Aurora.

 **Fen:** Trust me, you'll be surprised. And when you see it, don't start complaining.

 **MotWC:** Yeah, because if you do I'll be the one to rip you a new hole. ***smiles innocently***

 **Fen:** And then what? Shinin' it up real nice, turn that SOB sideways, and stick it straight up their candy asses? o.O

 **TWF:** Wow, somebody loves to make phrases today. o.o;

 **MotWC:** Nah. Just gonna wreck 'em real good. I find this ironic though… I shouldn't be doing such a thing considering the context of the situation.

 **TWF:** …does it involve a baguette shoving up on his butt? .0.

 **Fen:** No… just… no…

 **MotWC:** Something way worse... Far, far more worse.

 **TWF** : …A cucumber? 0.o

 **Fen:** I'm not sticking around to find out, so see ya next chapter!

 **TWF:** Please tell me at least it doesn't involve an eggnog! 8O

 **MotWC:** Just… wait until the next chapter. You'll see…


	3. Chronomological Order

**Fen:** Hello everyone! Fen, Fang, and MotWC here for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX: Shattered Dimensions!

 ***shattered glass, followed by a familiar Stone Cold song***

 **TWF** : Wohoo~! ***headbanging like crazy***

 **MotWC:** Alright, that's enough from you. I'll be taking this, yoink! ***takes away Fang's music***

 **TWF** : Hey, my Walkman! That's old school, dude! Hard to find them these days! :O

 **Fen:** Yeesh…

 **MotWC:** You can get this back when you learn to be less… special.

 **TWF:** What 'special'? ***Eating a bowl instead of the cereal** _ **inside**_ **the bowl***

 **MotWC:** … I rest my case, ladies and gentlemen.

 **Fen: *whispers*** should we send Fang to the hole again?

 **MotWC:** … Can I? Please? Please?!

 **TWF:** Is it a Glory Hole? o.o;

 **Fen:** Do it.

 **MotWC:** YAAAAAAAY! Say goodnight, Fang! ***opens a portal to the Dark Realm and Seismic Tosses Fang inside***

 **TWF:** You will never catch me, coppers! ***riding on a big bottle of cheese and starts squirting away, like a boss!***

 **Fen:** Uh… did that just actually happen?

 **MotWC:** I'm… gonna pretend it didn't. Oh well, I can just send him away like this. ***snaps fingers and drops Fang inside the Dark Realm instantaneously***

 **TWF:** EGGNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGS!

 ***DING!***

 **Fen:** Thank you. Now, let's get on with this chapter shall we?

 **MotWC:** Indeed.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on Kamen Rider GX: Shattered Dimensions…

"Now then, this year, wishing for an improvement in the ability of Duel Academy's students, we have invited new students from different academies to our school!"

"Duel Academy is a school founded to promote growth in dueling, and has established branches worldwide. And this year, we have invited the top students from each of those schools to ours." Sheppard continued.

"Other countries, huh? That would mean we'll be getting different ones this year…" Rika said.

* * *

"Hailing from West Campus, he's here to provide a special course this year: Professor Viper."

"If any of you have heard my methods are strict, you've heard correct," Viper said, in a deep, authoritative voice. "However, I believe actions speak louder than words. So, I'll make this short so we can get down to business."

Koji stared at Viper with a distrusting glare as the professor spoke. "Something ain't right about that cat. I'm picking up a serious 'creeper' vibe from him."

"You too huh…?" Kurogasa muttered, keeping his eye on Viper. "I'm already getting a bad feeling about this already…"

"Without further ado, let us begin the exhibition matches immediately." He said, catching the students off guard making the students murmur against one another. "I have already decided on who shall duel for these exhibitions, and it shall come down to three matches." He declared, catching them off guard yet again.

"The first duel would between Jesse Anderson!"

"Eh? Me?" Jesse blinked.

"And then, his opponent will be… Jaden Yuki!"

"Sweetness! I got the first dibs!" Jaden cheered triumphantly. "And getting to duel a guy with those legendary cards on the new term? That's totally wicked!"

"The second duel." Professor Viper continued. "Will be Kurogasa Kururugi."

"Eh? Me?" Kurogasa got out.

"And his opponent…" Viper paused, "Aurora Aldrich!"

"!" Kurogasa went wide eyed at that.

"…" Aurora was silent, but a smirk was on her face too.

"And finally." Viper continued, now glaring at Koji. "The final duelist is Koji Shinamori."

"Wha-?!" Koji gawked.

"And he will go against Adrian Gecko!" He continued.

 _'What is he planning?'_ Gecko pondered, glaring at Viper.

"These three duels are to commence in one hour! Duelists prepare your Decks!" Viper said, and with that, he left the stage leaving the students to murmur amidst one another.

* * *

"Hey Jesse," Jaden spoke up, "You seem like a nice guy, but I'm not holding back! That ain't my style!"

"Funny, I was gonna say the same to you!" Jesse replied with a competitive smirk.

"Are both duelists ready?" Viper asked authoritatively.

"You betcha!" Jaden answered.

"Definitely!" Jesse added.

"Then let the first duel begin!" Viper announced before walking off the platform. Both duelists then drew their starting Hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

"Not so fast there, buddy!" Jesse interjected. "The time's finally come for me to bring out the Monster you've all been waiting for!"

"He doesn't mean-!" Aster gasped.

"Rainbow Dragon?" Kurogasa wondered.

"This is gonna be funkadelic!" Koji said excited as all of the Crystal Beasts on Jesse's field and those in his Graveyard began to glow.

"And now it's time for the one, the only… Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse called out as the light grew brighter. Though what happened next was something unexpected by everyone.

In the span of a second, the light emanating from Jesse's cards went out like a lightbulb.

"…Just kidding!"

And as everyone was left confused as to what happened, Air Neos struck Jesse's Amber Mammoth and finished it off once and for all.

* * *

When the smoke from the attack cleared, Jesse was lying spread-eagle on his back. And despite all that, he got up laughing and said, "Congrats!"

"But, what about that Rainbow Dragon?" Jaden asked.

"There's a catch about that, Jay… I don't have the card yet." He laughed again.

"What the…?"

Then, the audience started booing Jesse.

"It's true you guys!" Jesse said, trying to calm the crowd down. "You see, according to legend of the Crystal Beasts, the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lives in a hidden stone tablet. But, I didn't say 'hidden' for nothing. No one knows where it is. But, when it is found, Pegasus promised he'd make it into a Duel Monsters card for me. So, if the tablet's anywhere on the island, someone let me know ASAP!"

* * *

Just then, Viper walked onto the platform and stood between the two duelists. "That was an excellent match you two." he told them. "Now then, the next duel will start in five minutes. Both duelists, get ready!"

"Looks like I'm up." Kurogasa said as he stood from his seat and slightly turned his head to see Aurora sitting several seats away from his friends. Aurora noticed and smirked at him, making it clear that she was going to enjoy this.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Alexis questioned.

"Yeah… and hopefully she'll see that not everything was my fault last year…" Kurogasa sighed.

"I know you can do it. Just don't mind everything she says." Alexis encouraged.

"Here's to hoping."

…And now the continuation…

* * *

As Kurogasa stood at the stage on his own, he let out a nervous sigh. _"Well, that's a big sigh you make, Kurogasa-san."_ a spirit come out, as it turned out to be the latest member of the group, Takeru Tenkuuji. He had brown messy hair with brown eyes wearing a kosode that was half black while the other side had flower designs, and he wore black pants and shoes. _"Are you nervous facing the unknown?"_

"It's not that I'm worried about. It's Aurora herself and her gripe with me about what happened last year." Kurogasa answered. "There were just things that got out of hand and I couldn't control it."

 _"No one can control what had happened in the past."_ another figure appeared, standing next to Kurogasa. This is Takeru's best friend, Makoto Fukami, who had black hair with eyes of the same color. He wore a black biker's jacket and pants with blue highlights. _"I know because my sister and I had faced the unknown and becoming what we are today."_

 _"A pair of Ghost heroes."_ Tsukasa appeared, hovering above Kurogasa. _"That's something new. At least you don't have any car to drive around and trying to hit and run, kiddo."_

"Tsukasa, why do you have to be sarcastic about life?" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

 _"It's all for the sake of the viewers."_ he shrugged.

"What viewers?"

 _"The one who read this stuff behind the screen on their phones or laptops?"_

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Kurogasa sweatdropped.

 _"Believe me, kiddo. Someday, you'll understand my gift can be pretty scary sometimes._ " Tsukasa grinned. _"Especially after you've traveled multiple worlds."_

"I'll… take your word for it." Kurogasa got out.

 _"But anyways, you'll do fine. Just believe in yourself."_ Takeru encouraged, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Takeru…" Kurogasa muttered before nodding, "Alright."

 _"But don't believe in yourself too much, because it's gonna bite you on the rear in the end. That, or your head wouldn't properly be in place."_ Tsukasa chuckled.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Tsukasa…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

 _"Meh, you're welcome."_ Tsukasa shrugged.

"Our opponent has arrived." Fukami noted, as Aurora approaches to the stage, with her duel disk at her arm.

 _"Wow… just what did you do to make her such a grouchy face, kiddo?"_ Tsukasa teased, as Aurora's facial expression shows she's really determined to take him down, no matter what.

"Tsukasa, do you want me to have Natusmi-san use her Laughing Pressure Point?" Kurogasa threatened with an eye twitching.

 _"She's not here, anyways."_ Tsukasa shrugged. _"She's pretty much chained with your babe."_

 _"That's so very you, Tsukasa."_ Daiki appeared, hovering next to Tsukasa. _"How original."_

 _"Yep, and no one's allowed to plagiarize my trademark, especially those people out there writing stories on the internet about me._ "

"I'm gonna pretend that makes sense. Let's just get this over with." Kurogasa sighed.

"Kurogasa Kururugi!" Aurora exclaimed, getting his attention. "I'll show you what happens when you can't atone for your past sins!"

"Mm…" Kurogasa frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm going to rip that fake mask of yours and show the world how much of a fake hero you truly are!"

"Hey, that's not nice! That's my cuzzy wuzzy over there!" Sayaka snapped.

"Calm down, Sayaka." Allyson comforted her. "Getting angry over nothing will not bode well in this situation."

Kurogasa's fist was slightly trembling at this, before he felt a hand over his. It was Joan's.

 _"Be at peace, Master. We're all with you."_ Joan assured.

Kurogasa slightly nodded before inserting his Deck in his gauntlet, getting into his stance. "Henshin!" With that, the transformation process happened and he was donned in his default form.

"I used to admire you in that armor of yours… but now it makes me sick." Aurora growled angrily, activating her own duel disk. "Let's get this duel underway so I can show Alexis-sempai how much of a fraud you really are!"

"You really have no idea what you're getting yourself into Aurora. I don't know why you hate me so much, and quite frankly, I don't care why, but one thing's for sure. Your hatred ends right here." With that, both duelists drew their starting Hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Black Swallowtail by Uroboros)**

 **(Opening Instrumental)** The scene begins with Yukina standing while clasping her hands in silent prayer. The background then showed the signature Monsters of the various characters. The background then shattered, replacing Yukina with Joan in her new attire as she suddenly took a battle stance. At the same time, the camera rotated, revealing Viper, Yubel's weakened form, Joan Alter and an assortment of other silhouettes. Ghost and Specter suddenly landed next to Joan and joined in. As they dashed forward, the title screen appeared from Joan's flag and moments later it moved to the next scene.

 **(Taken by the sinking blue~)** At the Slifer Red Dorm, Kurogasa was feeding his younger siblings, Suzaku and Sakura.  
 **(Gonna understand the hatred to understand)** However, Sayaka had other plans as she came from behind and pulled Kurogasa's cheeks, making a funny face and the twins laughed hysterically, making Kurogasa sigh with a sweat drop.  
 **(True meanings of love!)** The Primary Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan watched in amusement from another table while his parents and Alexis smiled.

 **(Does not end until the end comes)** Down at the beach, the Akasaka twins were shown sparring while Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Rock, and Blair watched in interest.  
 **(And the people get replaced again)** Suddenly, Kazuma and Naomi are shown standing in what appeared to be the devastated ruins of Domino City, their tattoos having appeared on their bodies.  
 **(But this keeps repeating on and on!)** As the twins look towards the sky, their eyes widened as they see a black-haired figure hovering in the sky with a malicious smirk on his face. Behind him is an unnaturally large moon.

 **(Another start~…)** Koji was sitting on the floor of his dorm with his eyes closed, his old vinyl records scattered about as he saw visions of his Boogie Knights as well as the Secondary Kamen Rider predecessors, even seeing himself as Kamen Rider Disco.  
 **(A win~ prearranged is no fun~!)** He then opened his eyes as he felt Marta hug him from behind and kiss his cheek, causing him to smile before pulling her onto his lap for a passionate kiss, while her Fantasy Warriors and his Boogie Knight friends looked at them with smiles and embarrassment.

 **(You won't get far~, you can't~ escape!)** At the entrance of Duel Academy, Rika, Allyson, Mamori _(hiding behind Allyson)_ , Aurora, Jim, Hassleberry, Tsukiyo, Axel, Jesse, and Masaru looked at the horizon, and a confused Mitsuyo looked at them before looking where _they_ are looking.  
 **(If you ever get lost)** As soon as the scenery changed to a barren desert…  
 **(Oh, Black Swallowtail~!)** Allyson's red hair changed to pure silver, fluttering gracefully while her eyes closed. As soon as she opened her eyes, her left pale green eye turned grey, similar to a certain priestess.

 **(Karamitsu ita ima ni shigamitsuku)** Kurogasa and Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Duelist and Disco respectively and joined the Kamen Riders to fight against the Dark Riders and a new dark figure.  
 **(Jibun o yawasa ni nurikaete made)** As a flock of Harpie Ladies dived down towards the Akasaka twins for the kill, their odd-eyes glowing brightly before they change into Tyrant Mode and unleashed their power.  
 **(Me ni shita mono ga riaru ni surikawaru kono sekai!)** As the Ojamas were wiped out easily from an attack of another monster, a cannon shot fired as X took charge of the offense while Zero and other Final Fantasy characters helped out with the Kingdom Hearts characters.  
 **(Kore de ī no~?)** They advanced until they reached the possessed Marcel with the three Sacred Beasts towering behind him. As soon as the Sacred Beasts unleashed their strongest attacks, it clashed with everyone's combined attacks, causing the screen to turn white before moving to another scene.

 **(Instrumental)** As the camera slowly zoomed out, it revealed all of the Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan standing at the top of Duel Academy with wind that fluttered the girls' hair, with other monsters floating and standing in front of the entrance, slowly zooming out even further to the barren desert. The characters have determined looks, trying their best to find their way out, while Yukina prayed for their safety on the island, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 3: Chronomalogical Order

"DUEL!"

 **Kurogasa:** 4000

 **Aurora:** 4000

"Fakers first." Aurora mocked. "Really, I insist."

"Whatever you say," Kurogasa said, disdainfully drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Den-O in ATK mode!"

A silhouette appeared and the latter had the belt around his waist before he pressed the red button, playing his signature electronic tune. _"Henshin!"_ He shouted, before swiping the Terminal Pass over the belt.

 **SWORD FORM!**

At that point, six piece of red armor appeared and was placed on his torso and a red mask covered the black eyes and now carries a sword. _"Ore… sanjou!"_ Den-O declared striking his pose (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600). _"We're going up against_ her _? She's even worse than Kohanakuso Onna."_

 _"Sempai, that's not a good thing for you to say."_ Urataros appeared, as the belt glowed blue to indicate he's speaking out. _"She's as graceful as a flower. If Hana-chan hears about this, she'll just punch you on your stomach again."_

 _"That's tebayaro's job to be the punching bag, not me!"_ Den-O snapped looking down on his belt.

 _"Wai~! Momo-chan getting suckered punch again!"_ Ryuutaros said, as the belt flickered in purple.

 _"Momonoji, get ready when Hana-chan gives you a strong uppercut later on!"_ Kintaros added, as the belt flickered in yellow.

"ENOUGH TALKING AND MAKE YOUR MOVE!" Aurora yelled.

"Yeesh… that girl needs to take an icy chill pill…" Koji winced, massaging an ear.

"I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded, placing the reverse cards on the field.

"Then it's my turn!" Aurora called out as she began her turn. "Since you control cards and I don't, I can Special Summon this big guy from my hand! Come, Chronomaly Moai Carrier!" As she slapped the card onto her Duel Disk, a strange device made of bluish-black metal that carried a crystallized version of a Moai head descended onto the field. (5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

"Ara? A new kind of monster?" Yukina blinked, confused.

"Yep, another kind of monster made up from Industrial Illusion, and it's pretty new, too!" Kyoshiro perked up.

"Chronomaly?" Kurogasa repeated.

"That's right." Aurora smirked. "You can think of these cards as OOParts."

"OOParts…" Aster muttered. "Out of Place Artifacts…"

"Anyways, moving on," Aurora continued as she held up another card from her hand. "Next I'm summoning Chronomaly Moai!" Descending onto the field next was a large Moai head with yellow markings located just below the eyes and made of greyish-black stone. (5/ATK: 900/DEF: 1800) "I can Special Summon this card as long as I control a Chronomaly Monster."

"That Deck swarms like Kazuma's Personas!" Jaden realized.

"Let's just hope it's not as versatile." Aster commented.

"Speaking from experience, Phoenix?" Hassleberry asked.

"I've faced him a few times already, but only recently did he show off those new Psychic-Types of his." the D-HERO duelist explained.

"I feel ya, kiddo! Those matches I saw was something, that's for sure!" Kyoshiro added.

"C'mon, cuzzy wuzzy! Show her what you're made off!" Sayaka cheered for her cousin.

"I don't know what you're planning, but whatever it is, I'll put a stop to it." Kurogasa said.

"We'll see about that." Aurora smirked again. "Next I'm summoning Chronomaly Gordian Knot!" Appearing next on the field was a bunching of copper wires with metal blocks attached at increments along the length, and the entire thing formed one single, large knot, hence the card's name. (3/ATK: 300/DEF: 900) "And now Gordian Knot's effect activates since he was Normal Summoned. I can now Special Summon a Chronomaly Monster from my hand and make Gordian's Level the same as that Monster!"

Aurora then plucked another card from her hand and slapped it onto her Duel Disk. "I'm Special Summoning Chronomaly Sol Monolith!" Appearing next on Aurora's field was a large stone monolith with a worn-down orange disk at the top, similar to those of the Aztec sun calendars (6/ATK: 600/DEF: 600)

"I don't get it." Rika frowned in thought. "What's the point of summoning these Monsters?"

"I don't know, but I'm not liking the looks of it." Koji answered with a frown of his own.

"I agree with you, love…" Marta nodded. "Something tells me something big is going to happen…"

"And now Gordian Knot's Level becomes the same as the Level 6 Sol Monolith!" Aurora continued as both Monsters were outlined by pale golden auras. (3-6/ATK: 300/DEF: 900)

 _"Be careful. I have a feeling this will not end well."_ Takatora warned.

 _'Right.'_

Aurora turned the corners of her mouth up. "And next… I'm fusing Sol Monolith with the Level 6 Gordian Knot!" she announced, causing everyone to gasp.

"Is she for real?!" Syrus got out.

"A Contact Fusion?" Jaden wondered.

Sol Monolith and Gordian Knot soon transformed into streams of golden light that flew into the air and converged on a single point, sending a flash through the arena.

"Fusion Summon!" Aurora called out. "Chronomaly Machu Mech!" As the light died down, what had replaced the two Monsters was something nobody was expecting; a large floating city made entirely of stone. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

 _"Oi, what the heck is that?!"_ Den-O demanded, pointing at the floating castle. _"A freakin' moving castle again?! Don't tell me that mahotsukai-yaro is at it again!"_

 _"Orma's been long gone."_ Haruto said.

 _"Then what the heck is that?!"_ Den-O exclaimed, pointing fingers again.

 _"Where's Gavan when you need one?"_ Tsukasa joked.

 _"Who is Gavan?"_ Joan looked at him.

 _"Watch the show, you'll know."_ Tsukasa waved it off before the spirits, other than Haruto, disappeared.

"Now I'll fuse Moai and Moai Carrier!" Aurora went on as her other two Monsters flew into the air and underwent the same process as before. "Fusion Summon! Come out, Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk!" Appearing to the floating city that was Machu Mech was yet another large floating city, though this one was set in a Neolithic style and sported a field of sky-blue energy surrounding it, as though to protect it from outside harm. (7/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500)

 _"Wait,_ two _floating cities?! What the heck?!"_ Den-O shouted. _"Oi! Mahotsukai-yaro! Thanks to you, there's these floating thingies that I_ really _come to hate!"_

 _"I never did anything."_ Haruto said in confusion.

 _"Yeah? Then, how did these guys make some cards based on your enemy, huh?!"_ Den-O argued.

"HEY YOU! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME FINISH MY MOVE!" Aurora shouted.

 _"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! That onna has really riled my anger to a climax!"_ Den-O snapped, stomping his left foot a few times.

"Moving on!" Aurora said. "I'm activating Huyuk's effect!" She then held up two cards from her hand for everyone to see. "By revealing these two Chronomaly cards in my hand, I can target one of your Monsters and its ATK goes straight to 0!"

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped as Den-O was weakened considerably. (4/ATK: 1800-0/DEF: 1600)

 _"Gh! Now that castle had a freakin' laser?! This is nothing but cheap shots here!"_ Den-O snapped.

"It can do that?!" Hassleberry gawked. "That's just broken!"

"Not really." Chazz spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Rika queried.

"She has to reveal two cards in her hand to use that effect, so she's losing precious hand advantage in exchange for weakening her opponent's Monsters." Chazz explained.

"That would mean the opponent knows what'd be in her hand and figure out a way to counter it." Rock noted. "That sure is something."

"And now I'm activating Machu Mech's effect!" Aurora continued as she discarded a card. "By discarding a Chronomaly card, you take damage equal to the difference between the current and original ATK of one of your Monsters! And since your only Monster just lost all his ATK, you're about to take a nice 1800 damage!" Huyuk charged up a beam of energy before firing it at Kurogasa and pushing the Kamen Rider back a few inches.

 **Kurogasa:** 2200

 **Aurora:** 4000

"I set one card face down and end my turn. Your move Mr. 'Kamen Rider'…" Aurora taunted as she placed one facedown card on her field.

 _"Oi, Kurogasa! You better have a backup plan so I can give her a sense of my own!"_ Den-O demanded, brandishing his sword.

"Yeah, I got ya." Kurogasa said before drawing his next card. "First off, before I do anything else, I'm activating Den-O's effect! Momotaros, switch with Ryuu-chan!"

 _"Nani?! Why does that kozo get to bash her and not me?!"_

"Just do it!" Kurogasa snapped.

 _"Che… fine!"_ Momotaros grumbled pressing the purple button and the electronic hip-hop tune played before he swiped the pass.

 **GUN FORM!**

The red armor was replaced with the purple armor and mask. _"Wai~ I get to come and play!"_ Ryuutaros cheered before looking at Aurora. _"Omae taosu kedo ii wo ne? Kotae wa kiitenai!"_ (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)

"Next I summon Kamen Rider Ghost in ATK mode!" Kurogasa said next. A silhouette of a person appeared on the field before he placed his hands over his waist and the GhostDriver appeared. The silhouette then opened up the GhostDriver making a pulsing sound before he took what appeared to be a black mechanical eyeball. He then pressed the button on the side making a holographic 'G' appear briefly before disappearing and inserted it in the GhostDriver before closing it back up.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

A ghost like entity with a black hoodie jacket with orange highlights and orange ghostly eyes came out of the GhostDriver flying around the silhouette. The latter then did a few movements of his hands before shouting, _"Henshin!"_ and pulled the lever to 'close' the eye and pushed the lever to 'open' it back up to reveal the image of the faceplate.

 **KAIGAN! ORE!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Orange motes of light gathered on the silhouettes while lines formed before they formed the armor. The Parka Ghost then hunched over the armored person letting the latter wear the hoodie before the orange mask flipped upwards. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300)

"Now I activate one of Ghost's four effects and I choose the third one, which allows me to inflict 500 points of damage!"

Ghost then took out a green mechanical eyeball and pressed the button showing the '03' glowing briefly, before he opened the Driver and took out his Eyecon before inserting the new one in.

 **EY~E!**

 **BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

A new Parka Ghost came out of the GhostDriver and this one was green. It had a yellow feather attached to the side of the hoodie and its eyes glowed green as it struck a pose and next to it was a faint image of a famous person.

Ghost then pulled and pushed the lever, to have the eye on the GhostDriver blink and reveal a faceplate of a bow and arrow pointing downward.

 **KAIGAN! ROBIN HOOD!**

 **HELLO, ARROW! MORI DE AOU!**

Majestic brass instruments played as the Parka Ghost attached itself to Ghost changing his form. The GanGan Saber came out along with an old fashioned phone that changed into a condor and then transformed again to fuse with the GanGan Saber. Ghost then aimed at Aurora and fired off an energy arrow hitting Aurora square on the chest, but she didn't flinch.

 **Kurogasa:** 2200

 **Aurora:** 3500

"Looks like Kurogasa has taken his initiative..." Allyson noticed.

"It must be payback for that indirect damage." Syrus pondered.

"B-But that makes A-Aurora-chan m-mad!" Mamori squeaked.

"That, she is..." Allyson frowned a bit, as Aurora patted off the attack earlier.

"Tch… lucky shot." Aurora muttered.

"Now onto the Battle Phase! Once per turn, I can halve Den-O's ATK to attack you directly until the End Phase!"

Kamen Rider Den-O (4/ATK: 1600-800/DEF: 1200)

 _"Ikuyo!"_ Den-O said as he swiped his pass over the belt.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 _"Eat this!"_ Den-O shouted aiming his gun and fired a purple ball of electricity at Aurora hitting her dead on.

"I activate my facedown!" Aurora countered. "Thunder Pot! Since you're attacking, I can negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"I don't think so! Reveal facedown! Trap Jammer!" Kurogasa said revealing the said card. "This stops your trap card during the Battle Phase!"

"Think again, "hero"!" Aurora smirked. "Thunder Pot can't be stopped by anything!" As if reacting to her words, Trap Jammer shattered into oblivion, having no valid target for its effect.

"I'll end my turn there." Kurogasa said.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Sayaka snapped.

"Sayaka, dear… calm down." Yukina comforts her niece.

"That's just totally sweet! I didn't know there's such a card!" Jaden grinned.

"That's why they made one, Jaden-sempai..." Tsukiyo sighed.

"I wonder if they had some broken cards we could make?" Mitsuyo pondered. As soon as Tsukiyo held up her fist, Mitsuyo went silent in an instant.

"I'm surprised she was able to get so much advantage like that so quickly." Aster commented.

"Don't think I follow, Phoenix." Hassleberry replied.

"Kurogasa's methods are as simple as getting a big Monster onto the field and going right in for the attack without any forethought." Aster explained. "Usually it nets him advantage once every blue moon, but this Aurora girl seems to be able to make something so reckless work pretty efficiently. Probably because she accounts for the opponent's moves too."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that she's already one step ahead of him. Maybe even two." Aster said.

"A quick investigation of his deck and gameplay from the rest of his past duels." Tsukiyo said.

"Oh, oh! I bet she's a spy!" Mitsuyo perked up. "Y'know, like… like how she watched him throughout his duels or something?"

"Unless she's working for Orma in the past, that's not going to happen..." Tsukiyo deadpanned.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Aurora called o8ut nas she drew her next card. "I activate the Spell Card, Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet! This increases the ATK of my Chronomaly Monsters by 800!" On cue, a large stone tablet with an Eye of Wdjat at its center rose up from the ground and began to glow, empowering the two Fusion Monsters. (7/ATK: 2000-2800/DEF: 2500) (6/ATK: 2400-3200/DEF: 1500) "And since I just activated a Chronomaly Spell, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! I summon Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem!" Appearing next on the field was a large crimson-colored robot covered in bulky, misshapen plating with an old Aztec mask in place of its head. (4/ATK: 1500-2300-2300/DEF: 1000)

 _"Wa~i! Lookie, lookie! A big mask!"_ Den-O chirped happily.

 _"I don't think that's something we could be happy about, Ryuutaros..."_ Ghost sweatdropped.

"And now I'm Normal Summoning Chronomaly Golden Jet!" Aurora went on as she slapped another card onto her Duel Disk, bringing forth a small jet that, true to its name, was made entirely of gold. (4/ATK: 1300-2100/DEF: 1400) "And now I'll fuse my two Monsters together!" On cue, Aurora's two Monsters jumped into the air to perform their normal Fusion Process. "Fusion Summon! Come, Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut!" The next Monster to appear in front of the Chronomaly duelist was a tall, purple figure that could only be called alien, having a pair of large, bright yellow eyes on either side of its head, a blue crystal embedded into its chest, and a pair of wings sprouting from its back. (5/ATK: 2100-2900/DEF: 1000)

"Sweetness! She got another Fusion Monster out!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Jaden, don't say that! Kuro is in big trouble here!" Rika chided.

"What? I'm just getting pumped up again by the duel." Jaden said innocently.

Aurora smirked. "I'm activating Huyuk's effect again." She announced as she revealed two of the cards in her hand. "I'm revealing these two Chronomaly cards to choose your Den-O and change his ATK to 0!" Just like last time, Huyuk unleashed a beam of energy that sapped all the strength from the Kamen Rider.

 _"Owie! Owie! Owie!"_ Den-O squeaked in pain, running around to put out the fire on his butt.

"Here it comes…" Aster muttered.

"And next, Machu Mech's effect!" the Chronomaly duelist went on after she discarded a card. "And now you take damage equal to your precious Kamen Rider's 1600 ATK that was changed to 0."

 _"Eh?"_ Den-O blinked, as once again, the floating city fired a blast of force at Kurogasa, knocking him back a few feet.

 **Kurogasa:** 600

 **Aurora:** 3500

 _"Kuro-chan!"_ Den-O exclaimed.

"Looks like I was worried for nothing. I didn't even need my Chrononaut. And now I'll end things here by attacking with Machu Mech!" Aurora announced victoriously as the gargantuan city prepared a blast of flame-like energy and unleashed it at Kurogasa.

"KUROGASA!" The group shouted.

"Activate trap!" Kurogasa gritted. "Mirror Force!"

Aurora simply continued to grin confidently. "You sure about that? I think my Forbidden Dress says otherwise. Sure my Machu Mech loses 600 ATK, but now he's impervious to your Mirror Force." (6/ATK: 3200-2600/DEF: 1500)

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped, as the trap card starts to let out a crack.

"No way!" the group exclaimed in shock. Machu Mech's attack continued to barrel towards Kurogasa and his Monsters, and in the blink of an eye, Ghost was destroyed.

 **Kurogasa:** 0

 **Aurora:** 3500

* * *

Kurogasa fell to his knees as the disks deactivated and went back to civilian form. Everyone in the arena looked either shocked, or to some like Viper and Axel indifferent.

"I… lost…" Kurogasa got out.

"Whoa..." Syrus gasped.

"Kurogasa…" Alexis and Yukina said worried. Even Sayaka and Blair were worried while Kyoshiro frowned concerned.

"That was an overkill..." Kyoshiro noted.

"Damn, that girl better not dump any more salt." Koji grimaced.

"Too easy." Aurora chuckled. "See what I mean? You don't have the strength to protect Alexis! All you can do is watch as you keep losing her!"

 _"Wow, that girl sure knows how to dump a bag of salt on your wounds, huh, kiddo?"_ Tsukasa said, hovering near Kurogasa. Looking at him, he noticed Kurogasa was a bit of a shock, much to his confusion. _"Kiddo?"_

"I…" Kurogasa got out.

"You see people? This is your so-called hero?!" she asked everyone present in the arena. "I've just exposed him for the fraud he is! A pathetic excuse of a hero that doesn't deserve to be _called_ one! Because of last year, many of your friends have fallen to the SoL! It's all his fault, and he has no excuse!"

Her words make some of the students murmured a bit, as they found her words hold some truth, while the freshmen were confused what she meant by it.

"It does… make sense..." one of the Sophomore students said.

"We got into this trouble all because of him..." another one added.

"We're all victims here..."

Aurora's smirk can be seen, knowing she has instilled the words of doubts into them. She then turned to Kurogasa. "Especially when he couldn't protect the one he loved most! He's been leading you all on into thinking he was more than capable of fending off anything, but he didn't stand a chance just now! In fact, I can say this right to your face Kurogasa!"

 **"YOU WERE** _ **NEVER**_ **WORTHY OF ALEXIS!"**

"!" Kurogasa gasped horribly as the words stabbed him in the heart.

 _"Shot down to the heart."_ Tsukasa said. _"Orma-esque much?"_

 _"I think so."_ Daiki said, looking at the shocked Kurogasa. _"Looks like this kid is wavering his confidence again..."_

 _"Oh boy, let's jump on the feels bandwagon, everyone."_ Tsukasa groaned.

"ENOUGH!" Viper shouted with authority, getting everyone's attention as he stepped up to the stage. "I think we've seen enough here. Clearly we know who the more skilled duelist is here. I believe now would be a good time to move on to the final exhibition match, which will be Koji Shinamori and Adrian Gecko."

"Hmph!" Aurora scoffed as she walked off the stage. As for Kurogasa he was still on his knees in shock of what she said.

"Mr. Kururugi. Can you stand?" Viper asked as he approached him.

Kurogasa snapped out of it. "Y-Yeah… sorry…" After the Kamen Rider duelist stood shakily to his feet, Rika and Koji hurried down to walk with him back to the stands.

"Hang in there, buddy." Koji said, trying to comfort his friend.

"Kuro, you okay?" Rika asked.

"I… I don't know…" Kurogasa got out as the two friends could only look at each other in worry.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to win this one for you." Koji assured. Kurogasa nodded at that.

"I need to be alone…" Kurogasa said before managing to walk away from the two and go to one of the entrances. His two friends looked at each other and nodded before Koji took the stage while Rika went back to the stands.

"Yo, is Kurogasa okay?" Jaden asked.

"I don't think he is…" Rika said sadly. "I haven't seen like this since Alexis was brainwashed."

' _Kurogasa…'_ Alexis thought to herself. She then stood up to leave.

"Alexis, where are you going?" Yukina asked.

"To talk to Kurogasa." she replied before she took her leave.

 _"You're worried for him, aren't you?"_ Inkohana asked.

 _"It's normal for someone to be worried for their loved ones."_ Miho noted.

 _"Especially to those whom she cherished most."_ Natsumi added.

 _"..."_ Minako looked at the view, before looking at Aurora, then at Kurogasa. Eventually, with a sigh, she decided to follow Alexis, to join with the rest of the girls.

Meanwhile back at the stage, Koji and Adrian were getting their duel disks ready. "Hey, let's make this dance as groovy as possible." Koji said with a small grin.

"We'll see about that." Adrian said, still not very enthused. _'I was hoping to avoid dueling for now, but looks like that plan will have to hold off for a bit…'_

* * *

 **Fen:** Damn it… so much for trying to end on a good note for Kurogasa…

 **MotWC:** Oh well, such is life. That's RNG for you.

 **TWF:** ...what's RNG? ReNeGade? o.o

 **Fen:** Still… it feels like he is gonna have so much bad stuff happening to him throughout this whole season!

 **MotWC:** Hm, at least it keeps him in check, seeing as he can go out of control on occasion. But that aside, now we just have one more duel to go before we really kick things off.

 **Fen:** I guess… man, I was _really_ hoping things would turn out better for Kurogasa after all that crap he went through in season 2… :/

 **MotWC:** Who knows, we may be able to turn this around for the better and take advantage of it. There's always a way to have something benefit a character when it comes to their development.

 **TWF:** True that, bro!

 **Fen:** You _better_ have a plan to this madness. These next few chapters _have_ to be good for Kurogasa. I mean it.

 **MotWC:** Whoa, lower the guns, buddy.

 **Fen:** Sorry, it's just… Kurogasa isn't who he's used to be anymore… I feel like I don't know my OC anymore.

 **MotWC:** Everyone changes man. That's just life. I mean if characters stayed the same in any sort of story, they'd just be static and nobody would care about them. Even so, hopefully things will kick off nice and proper after this next duel.

 **Fen:** Okay… but just promise me that things will turn out right for Kurogasa after all this.

 **MotWC:** Well _I_ can make that promise. Fang, though… I doubt it.

 **Fen:** I'm sure he'll agree. Hopefully.

 **TWF:** ***blinked*** Agreed to what?

 **MotWC:** We'll just have to cross our fingers then. ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, as well as my modified Chronomaly deck.

 **Fen:** And no complaining. We told you that. Yeah the strong Chronomalies like Machu Mechs were from Zexal, but WC made this work.

 **MotWC:** Yeah the neat thing about Xyz is that they're nothing more than glorified Fusion Monsters, so changing them like this is so simple. On a side note, ZEXAL is still trash.

 **Fen:** Exactly. Well anyways, see you next chapter guys.

 **MotWC:** Later!

 **TWF:** Why do I feel like I'm being left out for this chapter? o.o;

* * *

 _ **Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem  
LV 4  
EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK 1500 / DEF 1000**_  
Effect - During your turn, if you have activated a "Chronomaly" Spell Card previously this turn, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only control 1 "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem".

 _ **Chronomaly Golden Jet  
LV 4  
LIGHT  
Machine/Effect  
ATK 1300 / DEF 1400**_  
Effect - Once per turn: You can increase the Levels of all "Chronomaly" Monsters you currently control by 1.

 _ **Chronomaly Moai  
LV 5  
EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK 1800 / DEF 1600**_  
Effect - If you control a face-up "Chronomaly" Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Defense Position.

 _ **Chronomaly Moai Carrier  
LV 5  
EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK 900 / DEF 1800**_  
Effect - If your opponent controls a card and you control no cards, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

 _ **Chronomaly Sol Monolith  
LV 6  
EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK 600 / DEF 600**_  
Effect - Once per turn: You can target 1 "Chronomaly" Monster you control; its Level becomes 6. You cannot Special Summon any Monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except "Chronomaly" Monsters.

 _ **Chronomaly Gordian Knot  
LV 3  
EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK 300 / DEF 900**_  
Effect - When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Chronomaly" Monster from your hand, and if you do, this card's Level becomes the current Level of that Special Summoned Monster.

 _ **Thunder Pot  
Normal Trap Card**_  
When a Monster you control is targeted for an attack: Negate that attack, then end the Battle Phase. The activation of this card cannot be negated.

 _ **Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut  
LV 5  
LIGHT  
Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK 2100 / DEF 1000  
Materials - 1 "Chronomaly" Monster + 1 Level 5 or lower Monster**_  
Effect - Must be Special Summoned (from the Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is targeted for an attack: You can discard 1 card; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would take from battles involving this card.

 _ **Chronomaly Machu Mech  
LV 6  
LIGHT  
Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK 2400 / DEF 1500  
Materials - 1 "Chronomaly" Monster + 1 Level 6 Monster**_  
Effect - Must be Special Summoned (from the Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Chronomaly" card to target 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between its original ATK and current ATK, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the damage inflicted.

 _ **Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk  
LV 7  
LIGHT  
Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK 2000 / DEF 2500  
Materials - 1 "Chronomaly" Monster + 1 Level 4 or higher Monster**_  
Effect - Must be Special Summoned (from the Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can reveal 2 "Chronomaly" cards in your hand, then target 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. You can Tribute 1 "Chronomaly" Monster, then target 1 Monster your opponent controls, whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; destroy that target.

 **(The above cards were modified by Master of the Wild Card. Creative rights to these altered versions go to him.)**


	4. Return of the Boogie Knights

**Fen:** Hey everyone! Welcome to another-

 **Audience:** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ***throwing trash***

 **Fen:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, hey, hey! Easy! Watch it! OI! Dooooh, man… Wild Card get over here!

 **MotWC:** All right! All of you sit down and shut up! ***holds up a COMP*** DON'T make me use this!

 **Audience:** ***Meekly sits back down***

 **Fen:** Phew… thanks…

 **MotWC:** Well then, everyone seems cranky today.

 **Fen:** Yeah… because of Kurogasa losing last chapter when I planned on making things better for him…

 **MotWC:** ***sigh*** I thought so. Figured people would be way too salty…

 **Fen:** So can you _please_ explain it…?

 **MotWC:** Alright, so first I want to clear up a few things from the reviews. Firstly, about Aurora being a bitch… that's sort of the idea. Believe it or not everyone, but _every_ anime, including Yu-Gi-Oh!, has characters that are built to be outright dicks that _do_ win and screw over everyone because otherwise there'd be no plot. That's the deal here with Aurora. Secondly, in response to a few particular reviewers that were complaining about my modifications to the Chronomaly deck, for one, I had already mentioned it at the _beginning_ of the last chapter that I was doing this, and it was even brought up at the end as well, not to mention my reasons for making the Xyz into Fusions. Not only that, but us lot _are_ going to be using anime and manga-exclusive cards, whether you like it or not, since it's only natural to do so. And since Thunder Pot is a card from the anime that was used to support the Chronomalies, Aurora's using it is legit. You should all consider yourselves lucky I haven't modified Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis yet. Now _that_ would be cheap.

 **Fen:** Long story short, there's a plan to this madness.

 **MotWC:** Yeah, we wouldn't do insane shit without rhyme or reason… or at least _I_ wouldn't. Then again I _am_ crazy, so… that might not mean much.

 **Fen:** That's… not very assuring… -_-

 **MotWC:** Never said it was supposed to be. Nonetheless, I hope at least someone will understand all this. The salt is quite unnecessary. Anyways, here we are at the final duel of this three-parter. And after this I can start wreaking havoc. Should be fun. I'm actually gonna be taking a backseat on this one, mostly because I don't know anything about how to properly use the Boogie Knights (mostly because I never paid attention to them), nor do I have any skill with Cloudians… besides, Cloudians are trash.

 **Fen:** So please, _please_ for my sake, don't make Wild Card use the COMP…

 **MotWC:** ***slowly inching a finger to a button on the COMP while Lucifer is on the screen***

 **Fen:** Wild Card, no. Bad boy. ***takes COMP away***

 **MotWC:** Good thing I had a spare. ***takes out a second COMP and pushes the button to summon Lucifer*** YAAAAAY! CHAOS! CHAOS EVERYWHERE!

 **Fen: *eyebrow twitches*** Let's just start the chapter…

 **MotWC:** Hey, at least I didn't summon Mara… yet. ***COMP beeps*** Ooh! Mara is up for auction!

 **TWF:** Why do I have a feeling we're being ignored again? o.o

 **SD: *pokes head out*** Well, THERE you guys are! I've been looking all over for you! ***audience cheers***

 **TWF:** GAH! A GIANT MOLE! ***prepares a large mallet***

 **SD:** You idiot! It's me! ***grabs mallet*** BAD! BAD FANG! ***bangs Fang***

 ***THWACK!***

 **TWF:** OW! MY HEAD! What did I do?!

 **SD: *holds up mallet*** You were about to bonk me with it.

 **TWF:** Why are you dressing up like a mole in the first place?!

 **SD: *examines outfit. Is wearing normal street clothes*** Oh yes… Because moles LOVE wearing t-shirts and jeans. -_- ***looks at Fen and WC*** Oh… Sup, guys?

 **MotWC:** Wassup man?

 **TWF: *puts an orange helmet*** WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUPPPPPP! 8P

 **Fen: *crosses arms*** Hey… can we start the chapter already…? You're holding us up.

 **TWF: *taking out an eyeball and cleans it up really nice. Getting some odd stares from fellow co-authors*** What? I'm cleaning my eyeball, no thanks to that wacky portal of yours, Wild Card! 8O

 **MotWC:** Don't pin this on me…

 **SD: *facepalm*** Oi… Ahem… ***Clears throat*** Well, hello, everyone! I have missed you terribly! Real life has kept me away for a while, but now I am back and happy to help in this chapter as we see my boy Koji in an epic dance-off (figuratively speaking of course) against Adrian Gecko!

 **MotWC:** Gonna be honest here… Kinda wondering why you decided to have Adrian duel this early. Him dueling wasn't supposed to be a thing until much later.

 **SD:** Eh, Koji needed an opponent. Our Big Three were all getting Duels here so he seemed to be the only one they thought would work, I guess. I don't know… Nobody tells me things anymore… :/

 **MotWC:** I know that feel.

 **SD:** AAAAAAAAAAAANY~WHO… LET'S BOOGIE!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Aurora walked along the hallway, probably heading out of the academy instead of going back to the duel arena. She couldn't help but giggle to herself after thrashing Kurogasa like it was nothing. That way, the chances of him getting away from Alexis were high.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Aurora chuckled. "With this, Alexis-senpai will finally notice…"

 _'Yes, it is one step closer to your goal… your ambition.'_ a female voice echoed in her mind.

"Yes…" Aurora grinned darkly, as her eyes briefly flashed gold before reverting back to her normal eye color. Even the three pronged markings were seen on her forehead briefly before it disappeared.

"Aurora…" A new voice said.

"Hm?" Aurora snapped out of it, turning around to see Yukina, with her baby stroller as the twins were asleep in their cribs. "Yukina-sensei? What's the matter?" She asked. Yukina was silent as she approached Aurora. Upon closer inspection, Aurora noticed that Yukina was not happy.

"…" Yukina remained silent, now standing in front of her.

"Hm?" she looked at her. And then…!

 ***SLAP!***

"!" Aurora was shocked, sitting on her bottom while she held her reddened left cheek.

"How dare you…" Yukina muttered darkly.

"W-What?" Aurora gasped lightly, seeing the dark aura emitted from Yukina's body, similar during her pregnancy days.

"How dare you accuse my son…" Yukina clarified.

"It's true, Mrs. Kururugi! Even you learned about it, last year!" She snapped, getting up. "He's the reason why Alexis-senpai became a part of the Society of Light!" Aurora explained. "I have no reason to keep it to myself! The freshmen _must_ know of his sins!"

 ***SLAP!***

Another backhand slap printed her other cheek, and this time, Aurora was able to keep her footing, though she was still surprised from the incoming slap from the calm yet furious Yukina.

"I pity you, child. You don't know the whole story." Yukina said. "I know him more than anything, because he is my son. I've seen his determination and despair, all molding inside him. And seeing you try to break his spirit once more, I cannot stay quiet. This is your one and only warning: if you ever try to break the confidence he built with so much effort again, I cannot say what will happen to you in the near future."

"Oh? Now you're threatening me?" Aurora glared. "What kind of a teacher are you?"

"It's no threat. It's a promise. One that I will keep." Yukina reminded. "Whether it is directly or indirectly from me, something _will_ happen to you in the near future."

"Something?"

"…" Yukina went silent again, turning her attention away to her crying infants before she walked away from Aurora. "You have been warned."

Aurora clenched her fist tightly, as her own dark aura emitted slightly from her body. _'It sickens you, doesn't it?'_

"Yes…" she growled.

 _'And you wish to seek revenge?'_

"Yes," she said, without hesitation.

 _'Then harming her son to fulfill your greatest pleasure will do just fine,'_ the voice echoed in her mind. _'I can see in the near future, things would go awfully wrong for him. And once he's done, you will be rewarded…'_

"Yes… you're right." Aurora chuckled, as her eyes flashed gold again. "I've come this far and worked too hard to stop now. I will not let anyone else get in my way."

 **"No one will stop me."**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Black Swallowtail by Uroboros)**

 **(Opening Instrumental)** The scene begins with Yukina standing while clasping her hands in silent prayer. The background then showed the signature Monsters of the various characters. The background then shattered, replacing Yukina with Joan in her new attire as she suddenly took a battle stance. At the same time, the camera rotated, revealing Viper, Yubel's weakened form, Joan Alter and an assortment of other silhouettes. Ghost and Specter suddenly landed next to Joan and joined in. As they dashed forward, the title screen appeared from Joan's flag and moments later it moved to the next scene.

 **(Taken by the sinking blue~)** At the Slifer Red Dorm, Kurogasa was feeding his younger siblings, Suzaku and Sakura.  
 **(Gonna understand the hatred to understand)** However, Sayaka had other plans as she came from behind and pulled Kurogasa's cheeks, making a funny face and the twins laughed hysterically, making Kurogasa sigh with a sweat drop.  
 **(True meanings of love!)** The Primary Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan watched in amusement from another table while his parents and Alexis smiled.

 **(Does not end until the end comes)** Down at the beach, the Akasaka twins were shown sparring while Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Rock, and Blair watch in interest.  
 **(And the people get replaced again)** Suddenly, Kazuma and Naomi are shown standing in what appeared to be the devastated ruins of Domino City, their tattoos having appeared on their bodies.  
 **(But this keeps repeating on and on!)** As the twins look towards the sky, their eyes widened as they see a black-haired figure hovering in the sky with a malicious smirk on his face. Behind him is an unnaturally large moon.

 **(Another start~…)** Koji was sitting on the floor of his dorm with his eyes closed, his old vinyl records scattered about as he saw visions of his Boogie Knights as well as the Secondary Kamen Rider predecessors, even seeing himself as Kamen Rider Disco.  
 **(A win~ prearranged is no fun~!)** He then opened his eyes as he felt Marta hug him from behind and kiss his cheek, causing him to smile before pulling her onto his lap for a passionate kiss, while her Fantasy Warriors and his Boogie Knight friends looked at them with smiles and embarrassment.

 **(You won't get far~, you can't~ escape!)** At the entrance of Duel Academy, Rika, Allyson, Mamori _(hiding behind Allyson)_ , Aurora, Jim, Hassleberry, Tsukiyo, Axel, Jesse, and Masaru looked at the horizon, and a confused Mitsuyo looked at them before looking where _they_ are looking.  
 **(If you ever get lost)** As soon as the scenery changed to a barren desert…  
 **(Oh, Black Swallowtail~!)** Allyson's red hair changed to pure silver, fluttering gracefully while her eyes closed. As soon as she opened her eyes, her left pale green eye turned grey, similar to a certain priestess.

 **(Karamitsu ita ima ni shigamitsuku)** Kurogasa and Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Duelist and Disco respectively and joined the Kamen Riders to fight against the Dark Riders and a new dark figure.  
 **(Jibun o yawasa ni nurikaete made)** As a flock of Harpie Ladies dived down towards the Akasaka twins for the kill, their odd-eyes glow brightly before they change into Tyrant Mode and unleash their power.  
 **(Me ni shita mono ga riaru ni surikawaru kono sekai!)** As the Ojamas were wiped out easily from an attack of another monster, a cannon shot fired as X took charge of the offense while Zero and other Final Fantasy characters helped out with the Kingdom Hearts characters.  
 **(Kore de ī no~?)** They advanced until they reached the possessed Marcel with the three Sacred Beasts towering behind him. As soon as the Sacred Beasts unleashed their strongest attacks, it clashed with everyone's combined attacks, causing the screen to turn white before moving to another scene.

 **(Instrumental)** As the camera slowly zoomed out, it revealed all of the Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan standing at the top of Duel Academy with wind that fluttered the girls' hair, with other monsters floating and standing in front of the entrance, slowly zooming out even further to the barren desert. The characters have determined looks, trying their best to find their way out, while Yukina prayed for their safety on the island, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 4: Return of the Boogie Knights

Koji was waiting for his turn, as he awaited the call for the start of the duel. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel worried about Kurogasa. All of that confidence he had built up from scratch since last year suddenly crashed down with the snap of a finger. Angrily, he punched his open hand before leaning down to tie up his platform shoes' laces. "Damn it… This year is already off to a crappy start. First that creeper Viper, now this nasty Aurora chick… This royally sucks!"

 _"Koji, Sugah! Now's not the time to get snappy! Ain't good for the disco fever you're havin' today."_ Aqua Mama told him, hovering above his head.

Koji groaned as he flopped back against the wall behind him, looking up at the ceiling. He removed his newsboy cap to run a hand through his hair. "I know, I know… I can't let my groove get messed up right before my big Duel… I just have a really bad vibe about all this stuff, gang. Something funky is going down here, and I don't dig it."

 _"Trust your dance partner, Koji,"_ Thunder Roller said, sitting next to him. _"This ain't the first disco night he's had to deal with in the slums before, right? And you too, had some bad times, right?"_

The Boogie Knight Duelist shrugged admittedly. "Valid, but that doesn't change the fact that she went overboard. Kuro didn't deserve that jive-talking she sent his way."

 _"She sure love talking some smacks, huh?"_ Funkasaurus appeared in front of him. _"But for now, let his mama do her magic charm on that boy. Right now, you got a lady to woo."_

"Huh?" Koji got out, looking at Funkasaurus.

"Love?" A familiar voice asked, getting his attention. The source of her voice caused Koji's friends to disappear in sight, leaving the two alone. "Why are you sitting in the corner?"

A smile crept onto Koji's face as he saw Marta approach him, unable to keep a frown as he saw his disco princess, wearing the platform sandals he won for her their first year. "Hey, Sweet Thang… I'm just thinking is all."

"That's rare of you, sitting like this." she said, kneeling in front of him. "Is it still about Kurogasa in pain?"

Koji nodded, looking past Marta. "Yeah. I'm worried about him after that jive-ass chick Aurora beat him. After he just got his mojo back from last year, she goes and makes him lose it again."

"I can tell," she added. "I assure you, you're not the only one who is in pain, love. Even I'm worried for him as well. But her skills are not to be looked down upon, yes? She brought out some unexpected skills that countered his deck."

"That's not what concerns me," Koji replied. "If she just outdueled him, that would have been one thing. It was the lack of respect she showed and the way she broke him down with her words, intentionally hurting him, and pinning everything on him last year. The times he and I dueled where he lost to me or other people never affected him like this because we had respect for one another. She wanted him humiliated."

Marta could only looked at her boyfriend worriedly, trying her best to understand his words. "It all began on that fateful day… the Seven Stars trial."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Sweet Thang?" He asked, looking at her as she frowned a bit.

"Everything began from there back then," she added. "His emotions and determination were tested then, including the time where you saved both Mamori and I… twice."

"I… don't get it."

"Don't you see, love?" Marta added. "If Kurogasa led a normal life of just searching for his father without encountering Orpheus, then… none of this would happen and he wouldn't accept his fate right now." she muttered, as Koji noticed that somehow, someway, Marta was feeling guilty since the day she's been saved by him.

"Marta, it's not your fault," Koji said.

"I know that. But… in a way, that's the pivotal point of his change of emotions…"

Koji quirked an eyebrow as he tried to understand. "You're saying that whole experience is the reason he is like this? Becoming a Kamen Rider then made him feel responsible for everything?"

"…yes." she said, feeling hesitant. "Would _you_ be if you were in his shoes?"

"…" Koji remained silent as he looked down.

"If you were given the chance to change everything, even knowing the consequences… would you still go for it, love?" Marta asked.

"Yes." he replied, much to her surprise.

"Why?"

"Simple." he said, now having his grin. "So I can save you again and again."

This caused her to blush, trying to understand his message. In the end, she smiled, saying, "Why am I not surprised? If it's you, anything can happen…"

Grinning, Koji looked to his girlfriend and said, "That's because you know how stubborn I am… Plus I wouldn't pass up being with a shagadelic fox like you." Purring like a cat, he then leaned over and began kissing Marta's neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Love, you know everyone's watching right?" Marta blushed, giggling a bit.

That didn't seem to stop Koji. "I know. I get to make all the girls jealous that they aren't with me and all the boys jealous that I'm with you."

 _ **"Koji Shinamori! Adrian Gecko, please enter the dueling area!"**_

"And Viper becomes a buzzkill…" Koji deadpanned, making Marta giggle again.

"You always were a complainer, aren't you?" she teased, backing off a bit.

Rolling his eyes, Koji chuckled, "Only when it gets in the way of romance."

"Here… let me give you a 'good luck' charm…" she smiled, leaning towards his face and kissing him deeply.

Koji smiled through the kiss, sighing with content as they broke apart. "Ahh… Just what I needed." He then hugged Marta and said, "I love you, Marta. Wish me luck."

Marta smiled as she caressed his face and said, "I love you, too, Koji. I wish you all the luck in the world."

Smiling more, Koji then kissed her cheek sweetly before standing up, shooting her a thumbs up, and winking as he walked towards the arena, placing his newsboy cap back on. "Time to boogie…"

* * *

Alexis was quickly walking from away from the entrance that led to the main duel arena. She had to find her boyfriend. After what Aurora said after their duel, she couldn't help but be worried for him. "Kurogasa, where are you?" She asked herself. When she turned a corner, she found her boyfriend, sitting on the floor against the wall, with a sad and distant look on his face.

"Hm…?" Kurogasa glanced back to see the Obelisk Queen approaching him. "Oh… hey Alexis…"

"You okay?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know…" Kurogasa trailed off, before breaking eye contact. "I just… need some time alone…"

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said worried.

"Please Lex…"

"No… I won't leave you… not after what Aurora said." Alexis said, before kneeling down in front of him. "C'mere…" she murmured softly as she leaned him towards her for a hug. As soon as she did, she felt him trembling.

"Why…? Why can't she just leave it alone…?"

"She doesn't know what you've been through, she wasn't there," Alexis comforted. "But _you_ know. _You've_ gone through those. What she says means nothing when compared to what we know happened. None of it was your fault, you were… just the target."

"…" Kurogasa remained silent.

"And besides, you can't let her get to you. She's just messing with your head."

"But… what if she's right…?"

"She isn't," Alexis said before she lifted up his head and caressed his cheek. "You were worthy of me since the beginning."

"R-Really?" Kurogasa asked as tears streamed down his face. "You mean that?"

"I wouldn't have stuck with you all this time if I didn't," Alexis smiled gently. "No matter what happens, no matter what tries to tear us apart, we will always have each other. Remember what you said when you confessed your love to me? Well, let me repeat that: 'My life belongs to you. And I will use it for your sake.'"

"Alexis…" Kurogasa muttered before she gently kissed him.

After breaking the kiss, she said, "I love you Kurogasa. Nothing will ever change that." Her gentle smile had Kurogasa cry more tears before he leaned on her for another hug, sobbing quietly.

"Thank you…" Kurogasa cried onto his girlfriend as Alexis gently rubbed his back.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… you're okay… you're going to be okay…" She whispered as she combed his hair gently.

Unknown to the two, Yukina witnessed the whole scene, as she was just about to comfort her son, seeing Alexis giving him the reassurance he needed, "Saa, let's get you two to bed, dearies." she smiled motherly, pushing the stroller back to the Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

"Gee, he sure is happy." Rika commented, seeing Koji was grinning like a happy man. "Despite all of the things happening around here."

"Well, you could thank me for that, Rika." Marta said.

"W-What do you mean by that, M-Marta-senpai?" Mamori asked.

"Let's just say I… give him a good luck charm." Marta smiled, noticing Koji looked at her as she let out a small wave of her own.

"Gee, why am I not surprised?" Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Being in love does wonders sometimes." Allyson commented.

"Yeah, like me and Kurogasa-senpai!" Blair chirped happily.

Tyranno facepalmed. "Oh, brother…"

"Blair-san, I don't think Kurogasa-senpai loves you that way." Masaru sweat dropped.

"Nope. Not _yet_ , at least!" she grinned.

"But you're too young." Tsukiyo deadpanned.

"Love knows no boundaries!"

"She isn't going to give up, is she?" Kyoshiro laughed nervously.

"Go~! Lollipop!" Mitsuyo blurted out randomly.

"And Mitsuyo is still the same girl as she always been." Tsukiyo sighed wearily.

"So, I assume you must be the other Kamen Rider on this island, right?" Adrian asked, looking at Koji.

"That's right! Kamen Rider Disco, at your service!" Koji grinned.

Viper grinned at that announcement. "Indeed… I look forward to seeing what this one can do. The other's performance was rather disappointing. I hope you will prove more… _educational_ for me."

Koji looked at Viper with side-eye, suspicious of Viper's interest in seeing his Kamen Rider powers.

 _"Koji, whatever you do, don't summon yourself."_ Disco King warned.

 _'Yeah, I don't think that would be a good idea, myself,'_ Koji told Disco King mentally.

"I see. This would be an interesting duel. Please give it your all, Mr. Shinamori." Gecko nodded slightly, showing politeness to his opponent. _'So I can learn something about you and learning something I don't know.'_

"Let the third and final duel begin!" Viper announced, and both duelist drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **Adrian:** 4000

 **Koji:** 4000

"Visitor's first," Koji offered, extending a hand towards Adrian like an invitation.

"You don't mind, Mr. Shinamori?"

"Nope. Go right ahead."

"Very well, here I go!" Adrian accepted, drawing out his sixth card. "I'll start off with summoning Cloudian - Turbulence in ATK mode!" (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 0) What appeared on Adrian's field was a tornado shaped cloud with arms and his holes for eyes.

"Ooooooooh, white cotton candy…" Mitsuyo commented, drooling heavily all of a sudden.

"Great, now she's hungry…" she groaned.

"Well, it couldn't get any worse than this… right?" Syrus asked.

Meanwhile, Koji eyed the monster summoned by Adrian with an inquisitive gaze. ' _Cloudians, eh? I've heard they're a tricky archetype to deal with. Looks like my dance moves will need to be more creative.'_

"Since I've Normal Summoned it, I'll give out one Fog Counter to all of my Cloudians. And right now, he's the only one." he said, as a small cloud of smoke hovered above it.

 **Cloudian - Turbulance's Fog Counter** : 1

"But it won't last long, since I'm removing the counter to Special Summon Cloudian - Smoke Ball."

The said cloud of smoke entered the tornado in it. Moments later, Turbulance coughed out a small, puffy yellow puff ball with baby eyes in Defense Mode. (1/ATK: 200/DEF: 600)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" all the girls squealed in delight, seeing how cute it looked.

While the girls are squealing happily for its cute sight, Tsukiyo noticed Mitsuyo had _other_ plans with it. "Don't… tell me you're gonna jump over there and eat it, are you?"

"Yes I am!" Mitsuyo shouted.

"M-Mitsuyo-san! Da-me!" Masaru shouted, holding her back.

"She truly have eyes for sweets, isn't she?" Allyson looked at Tsukiyo.

"Oh, trust me, Allyson… this is just the beginning." Tsukiyo groaned.

"You sure have it hard!" Jaden said.

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Adrian concluded.

"Good luck, love!" Marta cheered, giving Koji the confidence he needed.

Koji looked up at Marta and blew her a kiss before turning his attention back to Adrian. "Alright, now let me show you why they call me the Disco Prince of Dueling! Draw!" Koji drew his card and quickly made his first move. "First off, I activate the Spell Card Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand," he said as slid one from his hand into his Graveyard, "I can decrease the level of all monsters in my hand by two levels!"

"Two levels down?" Adrian noticed. "I assume you're going to call out something big?"

"You could say that," Koji replied as he grabbed another card from his hand. "With his level decreased, I summon Boogie Knights' Vassal - Master of the Club (5-3/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700) in ATK Mode!" Slapping the card on the field, the disco pimp appeared, grinning as he posed.

"Crickey! That's some monster of his!" Jim exclaimed.

"Disco monsters… not suitable for combat." Axel said while crossing his arms.

"Hey at least it'll shed some color in the duel, right?" Jesse grinned.

"You got that right!" Jaden grinned.

 _'Boogie Knights, one of the decks that's rare to find, much like the Kamen Riders.'_ Adrian pondered. ' _If my sources are correct, there's a big possibility that he might have the Lost Boogie Knights with him.'_

"Now I'll have Master of the Club beat the funk out of Cloudian - Turbulence!" Koji said.

"Don't think it will be that easy, Mr. Shinamori," Adrian grinned, activating his trap card. "With my Spirit Barrier, I don't take any battle damage in this turn, as I control a Monster on my field."

"Sorry Daddy-O, but Master of the Club's effect can negate your activation of Spirit Barrier!" Koji grinned back. The said barrier got cut down from by the Club's stick before focusing on Turbulence."Master of the Club, attack Turbulence! Funk-O-Matic Slam!" Red energy musical notes formed around the cane of Master of the Club as he then leapt across the field and slammed it down on Turbulence.

 **Adrian:** 2500

 **Koji:** 4000

"Aww~, there goes the cotton candy!" Mitsuyo pouted.

"You're still think of that?" Tsukiyo sweat dropped.

"Mr. Shinamori, do you really think my Monster would be that easy to be destroyed?" Adrian asked, as smokes that was dispersed earlier started to gather once more, forming into Turbulance once again.

"Wha~? What gives?" Koji got out.

"Yay~, the cotton candy is back!" Mitsuyo chirped happily.

"As you can see, Cloudians are clouds, meaning they don't have any physical shape." Adrian explained. "Because of this, you do not have the means to destroy it while it is in ATK mode."

"Well shoot," Koji said. "Oh well, can't do anything now. I'll set a card facedown and call it a turn." He finished and a reverse card appeared on the field.

"I believe it's my move now." he said, drawing out his next card. "First, I draw out two more cards, thanks to this Pot of Greed in my hand." he said, showing Pot of Greed.

"Whoa, slow those boogie shoes down, because I activate Master of the Club's effect to negate Pot of Greed!"

 _"The jig is up, boy!"_ Master of the Club exclaimed, pointing his cane and zapping the Spell Card in Adrian's hand. This forced the said card to enter his graveyard.

"Interesting. Your Boogie Knights did catch me off guard for a moment there. I'll admit that. You've set up quite the contingency plan, but so have I. I activate the Spell Card, Fog Control to tribute Smoke Ball and place three Fog Counters on Turbulence."

On cue, Turbulence started to pick up speed, sucking the small puff ball into the vortex. After a while, three more puff of smokes hovered above its head.

 **Cloudian - Turbulence's Fog Counter:** 3

"Aww~! Not the cutie one!" Mitsuyo whined.

"Why do the cute ones always get hurt in the end?!" Sayaka snapped.

"I don't know why the two of you are worried about it too much..." Rika sweatdropped.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be coming back soon." Adrian said. "I activate Lucky Cloud. During the End Phase, if I summoned 2 or more Cloudians with the same name this turn, I get to draw two cards. But until then, I use Turbulence's effect three times to Special Summon three Smoke Balls from the Deck and Graveyard!"

"What? He can do that?!" Koji was surprised, as the same three puff of smokes entered the vortex. Moments later, three cheerful puff of yellow clouds hovering out, smiling happily. (1/ATK: 200/DEF: 600)

"SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" the girls cheered happily.

Meanwhile, Tsukiyo looked at her twin sister and noticed… Mitsuyo drawing out a fork and a knife. "…seriously?" Tsukiyo sweat dropped heavily.

"And now I sacrifice all four of them to Normal Summon Cloudian - Nimbusman!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girls wailed.

"Oh, my cutie pies~!" Sayaka wailed out loud.

"Uh… Sayaka? It's just monsters…" Kyoshiro sweatdropped.

"But, but, but! Those are _cute_ puffballs, Uncle Kyoshiro!"

"Ehehehhe… right…" he laughed nervously, unable to comprehend his niece's current expression.

"Like my little trick, Mr. Shinamori?" he asked as a huge white cloud hovered over the field, taking the shape of what looked like an alien (5/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

Koji snorted as he said, "Not really, especially since I'm gonna have all the foxy ladies in the crowd on my ass for destroying monsters as cute as yours."

"True, but you haven't seen the full extent of my tricks yet." Adrian said, as four puff of smoke appeared above Nimbusman.

 **Cloudian - Nimbusman's Fog Counter:** 4

"You see, for every WATER monster used to tribute summon Nimbusman, it gains a Fog Counter and 500 ATK. And since I have four of them…"

"That means he gains an additional 2000 ATK!" Marta noticed.

Cloudian - Nimbusman (5/ATK: 1000-3000/DEF: 1000)

"O-Oh no! That's more than enough to defeat M-Master of the C-Club!" Mamori squeaked.

"Koji-senpai!" Masaru exclaimed.

"Time to pull the curtain on you." Adrian said, as Nimbusman starts to gather a fist of clouds on its right arm. However, Koji did not look worried.

"Sorry, but I activate the Counter Trap, Boogie Down!" Koji replied as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, triggering his facedown.

"What does that do?" Adrian asked.

"Your attack gets negated, and both of us mill the top card of our Decks!" Koji said.

"I think not. I activate Counter Counter, negating and destroying your Counter Trap," Adrian said.

"Crap!" Koji cursed, as his Counter Card starts to emit sparks of electricity before it shattered completely.

"Now, shall we continue this Battle Phase?" Adrian smiled, as Nimbusman's right fist gets bigger and bigger. With a strong thrust forward, it knocks out Master of the Club's socks off easily, destroying it into pixels.

 **Adrian:** 2500

 **Koji:** 3300

"And now I end my turn. Since it's my End Phase, Lucky Cloud comes into play since I summoned at least 2 Cloudian Monsters with the same name, like my Cloudian Smoke Ball." Adrian said, before drawing his two cards. "Honestly, I'm starting to feel the lack of enthusiasm of dueling you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koji asked.

"I was wondering how Boogie Knights would fare in a duel, considering the fact they are only used by you." Adrian assumed. "Just as Kurogasa and his Kamen Rider Monsters."

 _'That man is right.'_ Viper pondered to himself. _'Boogie Knights have hidden potential in them. But I'm certain…'_ a smirk can be seen on his face. _'…with this exhibition duel, this Kamen Rider would have no choice but to put up a strong front, so I can judge how much energy he will contribute for my plans.'_

"You'll see them soon enough," Koji waved off. "Now it's my turn!"

"Huh? Hey, Kuro!" Rika noticed as the couple arrived.

"Kurogasa-senpai?" Tsukiyo noticed. "Alexis-senpai?"

"Hey guys…" Kurogasa smiled weakly, though his eyes were a bit puffy.

"Sorry about that. It took a while to convince him to come here again." Alexis said.

"Where's Yukina-sensei?" Hassleberry asked.

"She probably headed back to Slifer Red dorm." Kurogasa answered. "Those two are already asleep, after all."

"Are… you okay?" Rika asked a bit uncertain.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Kurogasa nodded.

"So, what did we miss?" Alexis asked.

"Lots! And it's about time Koji's going to do a turnabout!" Jaden perked up.

"Let's see what he can do!" Jesse grinned.

Koji looked towards Adrian, analyzing the Cloudians as he drew a card to start his turn. Of course, once he saw what he had, he then got an idea. "Ooooh… That sounds groovy." Nodding in approval, Koji said,"Get ready, Adrian, because it's about to get funky up in here! I summon Boogie Knights' Vassal – Photo Archer (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) in ATK mode!" In a rain of sparkles, the yellow leisure suit wearing vassal appeared with his camera crossbow in hand.

"What's he going to do? Take snapshots?" Adrian said, confused to look at another Boogie Knight.

"That, jive-turkey, is exactly what he is going to do! I activate his effect, allowing me to copy Nimbusman's effect by milling the top card of my deck!"

 _"Say cheese, jive-turkey!"_ Photo Archer said, capturing the picture of Nimbusman. The said Cloudian moaned in pain, wiping its eyes. _"Oooooh, this picture's swell, Koji! I can feel my strength going up through the roof!"_ (4/ATK: 1600-3600/DEF: 1000)

"I didn't realize that kind of effect existed." Adrian commented. "Especially from a Boogie Knight."

"Now, I'll have Photo Archer attack Nimbusman! Freeze Frame Arrow!" Photo Archer nodded to Koji as he readied his crossbow and fired the arrow at Nimbusman. However, the arrow went through Nimbusman and the Cloudian reformed. While Koji wasn't surprised about that, knowing how hard to destroy Cloudians are, what did surprise him was that Adrian lost no Life Points. "Hey, what gives!?"

"You forget that Spirit Barrier regained its effect since it was still on the field, so no damage was dealt." Adrian said.

"Alright fine, I still got a few moves up my sleeve." Koji said. "I activate Double Summon so now I Normal Summons Boogie Knights' Vassal - Fanboy in DEF mode (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)!" The sea green skinned young man appeared in his powder blue leisure suit, holding his sword defensively as he crouched down in front of Koji. "And as long as he is on the field, you can't attack any other Boogie Knight monsters. So now, I'll end my turn. And now Photo Archer's effect wears off at the end my turn." (4/ATK: 3600-1600/DEF: 1000)

"Now it's my turn." Adrian declared, drawing his next card. "Since I have no other choice, I'll have Nimbusman attack Fanboy."

Koji could do nothing but watch helplessly as Nimbusman destroyed Fanboy. Sighing, he simply replied, "Congrats on making an attack that barely did anything to me."

"You can't expect me to do everything fancy." Adrian slightly deadpanned. "I'll go ahead and end my turn with two facedowns." He set the cards on the tray and the two holographic cards appeared facedown on the field.

Viper grinned evilly as he watched the Duel and thought, _'This is going better than I expected. The way Gecko is dueling, it will force Shinamori to transform, and I will be able to see just what the second Kamen Rider can do.'_

"Come on, love! You can do it!" Marta cheered, making Koji nod in response.

"Alright, my turn!" Koji said, drawing his next card. "I'll set a facedown, then activate Card of Demise, allowing me to draw until I have five cards. And on my 5th Standby Phase, I lose my entire hand." He drew until he had five. "Now I activates Photo Archer's effect to copy Nimbusman's effect again!" He said, before Photo Archer took Nimbusman's picture making the Cloudian groan as he got stronger (4/ATK: 1600-3600/DEF: 1000). "I'm not done, though. I summon Boogie Knights' Vassal - Fire Bouncer (3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800)!" An explosion of fire erupted, Fire Bouncer appearing with his mace.

Adrian eyed Koji's new monster curiously. "And just what do you plan to do with this new card?"

"I plan to kick your Nimbusman out to the alley by activating his ability!" Koji grinned. "By milling the top card from my Deck, I can bounce Nimbusman to your hand and deal 200 points of damage!"

"Ah sweetness! Now he won't have to worry about Nimbusman!" Jaden cheered.

Chazz, however, noticed the look on Adrian's face and his two facedown cards. "Don't get too excited, Slacker. I think Disco Brain is gonna have a little more trouble than he was expecting."

"Yeah. Remember, these guys are the elite of the elites." Syrus nodded.

"Looks like I'll have to do this. I activate the Normal Trap Rain Storm and the Continuous Trap Natural Disaster!" Adrian said, pressing two buttons to reveal them.

"What in the name of Saturday Night Fever do those do?" Koji asked.

"I'll explain. First comes Natural Disaster. It deals 500 points of damage for each card destroyed by my card effects. And as for Rain Storm's effect, it will decrease Nimbusman's ATK by 1000 and destroy a card each time. So I'll decrease his ATK by 2000!"

"That means he can do burn damage too!" Rika realized.

Adrian decreased Nimbusman's ATK by 2000 to destroy both Boogie Knights' Vassals, but at the same time Fire Bouncer forced Nimbusman back into Adrian's hand.

 **Adrian:** 2300

 **Koji:** 2300

Koji growled with frustration as all the monsters left the field, his plan getting foiled. Clenching his fist tightly, he said, "Don't think you've got me out just yet, Gecko! You've only seen a small bit of my playlist. I'm still ready to boogie down all night!" Seeing he had no other moves left, though, he ended his turn.

"Love," Marta said as she watched the Duel, "I know you can win this. You'll figure out a plan."

"Keep your head cool, Koji!" Rika cheered.

"Yeah, show them what happens when that cloud runs out of steam!" Sayaka perked up.

"Is that… Supposed to be a joke?" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"My turn." Adrian said, drawing his next card. "I summon Cloudian - Poison Cloud in ATK mode and that's it."

A red cloud gathered to one spot, morphing into a figure. (3/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000)

"What does that do?" Koji asked.

"Nothing." Adrian answered. "I'll end my turn like this."

 _"Baby, something smells fishy and it's ain't me or my hunny bunny Urataros~!"_ Aqua Mama said.

"Yeah, I got ya…" Koji muttered. "Alright, my turn!" He drew his next card. "I summon Boogie Knights' Vassal – Ghastly Skater (2/ATK: 750/DEF: 700)!" The ghostly roller disco skater appeared on the field, a sad look on her face. "And she's gonna turn your monster into a ghost, too! Ghastly Skater, take out Poison Cloud! Groovy Scream!"

Ghastly Skater began to turn hollow, making Poison Cloud confused from her sudden disappearance. Unknown to it, she skated toward it normally.

"Have you forgotten? You cannot inflict damage on me when Spirit Barrier is on the field." Adrian reminded him.

"That's why I'm activating Mystical Space Typhoon right now!" Koji replied.

A small typhoon started to enveloped the said barrier, cracking it up. Eventually, the barrier shattered away, and Ghastly Skater suddenly appeared in front of Poison Cloud. Her jaw the dropped down inhumanly towards the ground as her face turned frightening and she let out a horrifying shriek that shattered Poison Cloud.

"GAAAAH!" Most boys exclaimed, covering their ears in pain, other than Axel.

"Make her stop! Make her stop!" The girls exclaimed, doing the same as well.

 **Adrian:** 1550

 **Koji:** 2300

"That's one way to take care of a puff of smoke," Koji said as Ghastly Skater went back to his side… until he noticed she coughed badly.

"Didn't you learn anything about smoking? It's bad for your health." Adrian said, as she coughed out even more.

"Can't say I've ever picked up the habit," Koji replied as Skater coughed.

"Well then, maybe she got some smoke from attacking my Poison Cloud. That might have gotten her." And just like that, Ghastly Skater shattered into pixels, as the remains of the Poison Cloud's smoke hovered around Koji, now making him cough. "And an additional 800 damage to you as well. And because Natural Disaster is on the field, you should take another 500 damage, too."

 **Adrian:** 1550

 **Koji:** 1000

"Crickey! Look at 'em go! He brought that disco boy to a rodeo drive!" Jim said.

"That… doesn't look good f-for Koji-senpai, r-right?" Masaru asked.

"I… don't think so..." Marta said, worried.

Syrus looked to his friends and said encouragingly, "Don't worry, guys! Koji will get through this! If he can't get to Adrian directly, his Boogie Knights might get him on a Deck Out!"

"Anymore moves you would like to try, Shinamori?" Adrian asked.

Koji grunted and shook his head, not wanting to give Adrian the satisfaction of seeing he was getting to him. "I'll end my turn…"

"And begins mine." Adrian said, drawing his next card. "Like you, I will activate Card of Demise, drawing until I have five cards." He did as the card instructed. "Now I activate Big Summon Cloud to pay half my Life Points to summon Cloudian Eye of the Typhoon (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1000)!"

 **Adrian:** 725

 **Koji:** 1000

The loud sound of thunder can be heard inside the arena, as a blue typhoon swirls around and formed up into a ghastly figure. A big eye can be seen on it, completing its transformation.

"Mitsuyo, put down that cutlery or you won't get your supply of ice cream for a week." Tsukiyo warned her, as Mitsuyo pouted, putting away her fork and knife.

"Aww~, you're no fun, Onee-chan!"

"It's one way to control you…" Tsukiyo grumbled.

"What's that big cloud doing in the middle of the field?"

"Let's just say it's the calm before the storm," Adrian reminded Koji, as he activated a Spell Card from his hand. "Now how about I use Trap Booster from my hand? I'll discard one card from my hand, so I can activate this Trap Card! Foolish Revival!"

"Oh man! With that, he can Special Summon one monster from his opponent's graveyard on Koji's side of the field!" Jaden exclaimed.

Tyranno punched his fist into his open hand. "Ah, in the name of Sam Hill! He's making a turncoat out of one of the corporal's own monsters!"

"I think your Fire Bouncer will suffice," Adrian said as the said Monster appeared on the field.

"Eye of the Typhoon, strike down that monster for messing with storms!" Adrian said, as the said Cloudian starts to suck Fire Bouncer towards its direction. "Oh, let us not forget that when Eye of the Typhoon attacks, your Fire Bouncer is switched to Attack mode."

"Say what?!" Koji snapped, as Fire Bouncer suddenly stood up and immediately flew towards its mouth.

 _"Koji, boy! Do something! I ain't going to let my swag get tainted by a puff of smoke!"_ Fire Bouncer exclaimed.

Just then, Koji smirked. "Relax! I ain't lost my mojo yet! Activate Trap Card! Boogie Down!" Koji's facedown card flipped up right on command.

"Boogie Down? Do we have to dance to it?" Adrian joked.

"Not quite," Koji replied, wagging his finger. "Fire Bouncer learns some pretty groovy new dance moves with this card, allowing him to dodge the attack, and forcing you to mill a card."

From out of nowhere, a rather large disco ball appeared, causing Eye of the Typhoon to stop attacking and start dancing. While it was at it, Adrian milled down one card to the Graveyard.

"I don't know where you're going with this, but unless you got something in mind, my victory is assured." Adrian told him. "No matter what happens, even if you placed your monster in Defense mode, my Eye of the Typhoon can simply turn it to Attack mode. Also, Eye of the Typhoon can't be destroyed in battle as long as it's in Attack mode. I hope you make a wise decision, Shinamori. I'll end my turn." as soon as Adrian declared it, the disco ball stopped spinning and the field reverted back to normal, bringing Eye of the Typhoon back to its senses.

"Oh you have no idea." Koji smirked before drawing his card. He smirked at what he got. "It's time for the Last Dance!"

Everyone in the audience was confused.

"How is he gonna do that?"

"Is he bluffing?"

"What move could he possibly make?"

Viper grinned as he said, "I see… Finally going to show us the legendary Kamen Rider Disco, Mr. Shinamori?" _'So I can finally see what you can do…'_

"Sorry, Professor, but maybe another time," Koji chuckled, causing Viper to gasp. "For now, I have an alternate plan." Grabbing a card from his hand, he said, "I first activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we both have six cards in hand!" Both Duelists drew their cards, everyone eyeing the Duel in suspense.

"I don't know where this is going, Shinamori." Adrian said. "You've only just delayed the inevitable."

"Hold your horses, I'm getting there." Koji waved off. "Groovy! Just what I need! I activate the Spell Card, Party All Night!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Adrian said, confused from Koji's sudden choice of card.

"Woohoo! Disco King, baby!" Rika cheered ecstatically.

Smirking, Koji said, "It's a special Spell Card that allows me to Fusion Summon the ace monster of the Boogie Knight archetype. So now, I fuse from my hand Boogie Knights DJ Flame and Tornado Hippie!"

 _"Let's turn up the heat!"_ DJ Flame said.

 _"And blow this joint in one funky move!"_ Tornado Hippie added, as the two entered the disco ball above the arena, as all of the students were in awe of Koji's version of Polymerization.

 _'Boogie Knights… what a mysterious deck, it is…'_ Adrian got out, as the music started to pick up in the arena.

"Fusion Summon! Boogie on down, Boogie Knight Disco King (10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000)!"

 **Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive!  
Feel the city breakin', yeah, everybody's shakin', you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive!  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive!  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' aaaaliiii-iiiiii-iiiiii-iiiiiive! **

At that point, the disco ball exploded, causing everyone to take cover, despite it being holographic. Disco King then landed on the field, twirling his cane in a show offy manner. _"Aww, yeah, baby! THE KING is here!"_

Koji smirked with pride as he said, "You bet, and that's why I'm about to win this Duel! But first, I need a little more ammo! So, I'll activate The Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us both to draw another three cards!"

"What in the world are you up to?" Viper wondered as they drew three cards.

"I still don't get what you're going to do with, Shinamori." Adrian added.

"All part of my plan."

"Even with your monster's strength increased, it still can't destroy my Cloudian monster." Adrian pointed out.

"Who said anything about destroying it?" Koji retorted with a smirk, causing Adrian to feel confused. "Now then, for my next move, I activate the Field Spell Card Boogie Palace!"

 **Dance!  
Boogie Wonderland!  
Ah! Ha! Dance!  
Boogie Wonderlaaaaaand!**

The disco themed castle grew onto the field, Disco King clearly feeling at home and Koji as well as both bopped to the music.

"Where are we?" Adrian asked, looking around.

"This is the Boogie Palace, home of the Boogie Knights," Koji said. "And a place you don't wanna be in when it comes to your cards."

"Beg pardon?" Adrian blinked.

"You'll see," Koji replied. "But we'll get to that. For now, I have a few other things to do! First off, let me ask you this, Adrian: how many cards have you drawn up to this point?"

"Hmm~~~, my head is turning~!" Sayaka said, having swirly eyes.

"Does that include my Draw Phase?" He asked.

Koji nodded. "From the beginning of the Duel to now."

"Hm…" Adrian pondered, counting them all from the get go. Looking back at Koji, he said, "26. Why? Does it matter?"

"Oh it matters, because along with the card I made you mill, you have taken 27 cards from your Deck!" Koji grinned. "Because I now activate Disco King's special effect! I discard one card from my hand to force you to mill the top three cards of your Deck!"

"Um… okay?" Adrian said, milling the top three cards.

"He's trying to make Adrian Deck Out!" Alexis realized, as Adrian looked upon his deck, noticing how thin his deck was.

 **Adrian's Deck cards left: 10 cards**

"Mr. Shinamori, are you trying to make me deck out?" Adrian realized.

"You tell me!" Koji retorted. "Now, I'll end my turn by setting one card facedown!" He said as he set the final card in his hand. "And now that my turn is over, Boogie Palace activates, forcing any player who doesn't have a Boogie Knight on their field to mill the top three cards of their deck, so kiss them goodbye, Adrian!" As Koji said this, Boogie Palace's disco ball opened up, revealing a laser gun that shot at Adrian's deck, sending the top three cards to the Graveyard.

 **Adrian's Deck cards left: 7 cards**

"Hey, I thought Koji said it's his last turn?" Rika pointed out, noticing something was off.

Chazz, however, smirked, thinking he had it figured out. "Oh it was… But he's ending the Duel on Adrian's turn."

"What?" The group asked confused.

"Think about it," Chazz pointed out.

Adrian grunted as he said, "I don't know what game you're playing, but you were a fool to let me get another turn! I draw!"

 **Adrian's Deck cards left: 6 cards**

"And now-"

"TRAP ACTIVATE!" Koji declared before Adrian could make his move. "I activate Shining Disco Ball! With this card, by removing from play three Boogie Knights from my hand, deck, or Graveyard, my opponent has to mill the top TEN cards of their Deck!"

"And what would happen if I only have six? Does it count as my loss?" Adrian asked.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Koji retorted, his face showing an incredulous look, unable to believe Adrian was asking such an obvious question. "If you can't pay the mandatory price, you automatically lose this duel."

"I see… so that's what you've been after," Adrian sighed as Disco King held up his cane, summoning a glowing energy disco ball that made the rest of his deck disappear. "I admit defeat, then."

 **Adrian's Deck cards left: 0 = DECK OUT**

* * *

"And your winner for this final exhibition, Koji Shinamori!" Viper declared, as the students cheered for him.

"I'm impressed, Shinamori," Adrian said, approaching Koji to shake his hand. "I've never encountered such a deck that mills my deck, other than Lightsworns to its own deck. It really is one-of-a-kind."

Koji chuckled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly before shaking Adrian's hand. "Yeah… My pals are one dyn-o-mite archetype, what can I say?"

"That is the strength that can change the course of history…"

"Huh?" Koji got out, as Adrian walked away after the handshake.

"Brilliant," he said applauding them. "That was quite a duel. Your first lesson is complete…"

Everyone gasped in confusion…

"What?" Alexis voiced out.

"As I said before, I'm a man of action," Viper stated. "And I suggest you all comply, because we will be monitoring your every move."

Even the Academy teachers were stunned.

"He's scaring the students," Crowler stated.

"And that's _our_ job!" Bonaparte added.

"You all are now my students," Viper shouted. "And to succeed you will abide by my rules!"

"Yeesh, he's super creepy!" Sayaka complained.

"And he got no sweets on him!" Mitsuyo pouted, making Tsukiyo facepalm.

"…" Kurogasa remained silent, glaring at Viper suspiciously.

 _"Ya' feelin' it too, huh, kiddo?"_ Tsukasa hovered next to Kurogasa.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa muttered.

 _"For now, we should keep a close eye on him."_ Shinnosuke suggested. _"Who knows what he'll do next…"_

"Right." Kurogasa nodded.

* * *

As the group started to head back to their dorms, Koji was also starting to go home. Upon reaching the dorm, he noticed Marta waiting for him, leaning against the wall near the stairs. "You're late, love," she chided, as she held her disco outfit in her arms.

"Sorry, Sweet Thang," Koji replied. "I tried to get here as soon as I could. It was a bit of a struggle to get out from the crowd, a lot of people wanting to ask questions about the Boogie Knights' mill abilities."

"Yes, and the majority of them are freshmen female students," she pouted a bit. "Mamori told me everything before she went back to her dorm."

"Ehehehe… Can you blame me for being such a chick magnet?" Koji chuckled sheepishly.

"Yes, and because of that, I suddenly had a fever," she said, approaching Koji.

"A fever?"

"Yes." she nodded, holding his hand and placing it on her chest. "A Saturday Night Fever."

"Hoooo boy," Koji whistled.

"And I need a certain disco doctor to do a 'thorough' check-up on me," she added as she smiled playfully, teasing him. "Is he busy on his schedule?"

The Disco Prince of Dueling grinned as he slid his hands down Marta's sides, past her waist to playfully squeeze her bottom and pulling her as close to him as possible. "The Doctor of Love is _always_ ready to make a house call for his foxy lady." Kissing Marta passionately, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. "Let's get you onto the bed so I can _examine_ you… _Intimately_."

"Then, you shall hear no complaints from your patient," she smiled, as Koji brought her into the dorm, where the two began their 'session'.

* * *

"Hey… you sure you're going to be okay?" Alexis asked as she and Kurogasa walked back to the Slifer Dorm hand-in-hand.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. With you by my side, anyways." Kurogasa smiled gently.

"I'm sure luck will be on your side again, Kurogasa." Alexis assured. "It's just a matter of time."

"Yeah…" Kurogasa nodded. "Say, Lex… do you think we could… you know…" He blushed.

"Um…" she blushed too. "If… you're okay with it… and your parents too."

"It's just… after everything today, I need something to feel better. I don't want any day to end on a bad note, y'know?"

"I know." she nodded, holding his hand. "How about we visit your siblings first? I'm sure they miss their big brother. Just hope that Blair doesn't doing anything silly with your mom and cousin."

"Here's to hoping…" Kurogasa sweat dropped. "And then… just the two of us?"

"At our own dorm." She assured. "No one else. Not even our decks."

"Right… better keep them locked tight. Especially a few cards." Kurogasa chuckled.

"You sure have it rough, especially with a certain magenta rider." she teased.

 _"Pinkku janai, magen- wait a minute…"_ Tsukasa stopped.

 _"Looks like she outwitted you, Tsukasa-kun."_ Urataros commented.

 _"Oh, don't worry. I'll find a way to get their pictures."_ Tsukasa said.

 _"I can't believe they're doing it again."_ Joan sighed having a slight headache.

 _"Oh, come on, Joan! Don't be such a spoilsport!"_ Mana chirped. _"He needs it!"_

 _"They need to be married before they could do… that. How troublesome."_ Joan sighed again.

* * *

 **Fen:** Well, there you have it. Another chapter down!

 **MotWC:** That's right! And now we can finally put the exhibition duels behind us!

 **SD:** Yep! And we see Koji win by Deck Out!

 **MotWC:** Yeah, don't see that very often. It was at least fresh for a change.

 **SD:** Indeed. Koji hasn't pulled a Deck Out victory since Season 1 during the Gravekeeper mini-arc.

 **MotWC:** That's right. Personally I would have waited until Adrian did his little tournament for him to duel since Chazz forced him into doing so anyways, but oh well, this works too.

 **SD:** I'm sure we'll see some new stuff for that when we get there.

 **MotWC:** Especially since Chazz will be using a new deck this season, courtesy of yours truly.

 **Fen:** Wonder what kind it'll be.

 **MotWC:** Well you'll have to wait and see for that one. Either way, now I can start wreaking havoc around here proper. This'll be fun.

 **Fen:** Oi, oi, oi easy will ya? Baby steps.

 **MotWC:** I don't believe in such a thing!

 **Fen:** Why do I even bother… -_-;

 **MotWC:** I wonder the same thing, actually. xP

 **Fen:** Shut up… well anyways, we'll see ya next chapter guys!

 **MotWC:** Later!

 **SD: *looks around*** Wait… Anyone else feel like we're forgetting something?

 **MotWC:** ***waves it off*** Oh I'm sure everything's fine. You worry too much, Dragon.

 **SD:** Maybe, but still… ***wonders***

 **Fen:** Anyways, bye now!


	5. At One With The Soul

**Fen:** Hey guys welcome to-

 **Audience:** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ***throwing trash again on stage***

 **Fen:** GAH! Not again! Oi! Watch it! Hey!

 **MotWC:** HEY! ALL OF YOU SIT THE FUCK BACK DOWN!

 **Audience: *cowers in fear before sitting down***

 **Fen:** Hehhhhhhhhhh… sorry about that Wild Card…

 **MotWC:** What did it this time?

 **Fen:** Have ya seen the reviews…?

 **MotWC:** Hoo boy… here it comes. ***starts reading the reviews*** …Well okay then, so that's it huh?

 **Fen:** I mean seriously. I can't make everyone happy. What the heck do you guys want me to do huh? Ughhhh… I need an aspirin…

 **MotWC:** Yeah seriously guys, we can't perform miracles. We can only make so many people happy with what we do. And besides, we're the writers here, so ultimately you should just deal with whatever happens because you can't exactly change any of it. I know I'm being harsh, but it's the truth.

 **Fen:** So please, if you have something to say, be constructive, not hateful. That's the last thing I need on my mind. Especially on certain flamers whose names I won't mention but they know who they are…

 **MotWC:** Exactly. So anyways, moving on to something more cheerful, welcome back everyone. In this chapter we're finally gonna see more of the Akasaka twins, so I'll be taking the reigns today.

 **Fen:** Just watch where you steer the story though… we don't want to go to Crazyville all of a sudden.

 **MotWC:** Oh relax, I can't do much yet this early on… keyword: yet.

 **Fen:** Oh great… I already have a bad feeling about this…

 **MotWC:** Well fret no longer, my friend. This is just gonna be a nice friendly duel between… oh, but where are my manners, I'll let the viewers see for themselves.

 **Fen:** Just keep a COMP ready in case they try anything…

 **MotWC:** Oh, I always have one. ***holds up a COMP loaded with the best demons Macca can buy***

 **Fen:** Okay… well let's start…

 **TWF:** Why do I feel like I'm being left out again? o.o;

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The next morning had come by on Academy Island and we turn our attention to a certain couple in their dorm room. They needed time to themselves and they're certainly not going to have their Duel Spirits around when they're having their alone time together. So they brought their Decks and had them locked in the safe for the night before heading to their dorm room. And from there, you can probably guess what they did.

"I really needed this…" Kurogasa sighed in content, basking in the afterglow with Alexis as they cuddled close to each other, their clothes spread all over the floor while the sheets covered them.

"Yeah… and both of our decks are sealed off, too." she sighed in content as well, as one of the two small boxes shook rather heavily, as it turned out that Kurogasa's certain friends wanted to see 'it'. "Your friends aren't that passive like mine."

"Yeah, Urataros and Otoya are really bad. I'm surprised Joan isn't objecting to this." Kurogasa noticed.

"I heard from Natsumi that Joan's getting a headache of seeing us doing this." Alexis said. "And recently, with Professor Viper entering the Academy, I feel like they've put their guard up…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's as if we're being watched." she noted. "I know it might sounds silly but maybe it's just me."

"Actually…" Kurogasa trailed off.

"Hm?" she looked at him.

"Nah, forget it." Kurogasa shook his head. "It's probably nothing."

"Then… we shouldn't do this often because if we get caught, we're in trouble. We're still minors, like Koji and Marta."

"Yeah, I know. We'll be careful." Kurogasa said. "But for now, I just wanna stay here like this. I'm just happy we did it last night after everything yesterday."

"Even though I did most of the work?" Alexis giggled.

"Ehehe… sorry." He chuckled sheepishly.

"If that's the case…" she said, now laying on the bed, doing absolutely nothing. "I'm not moving. You better start sweating, because it's going to take a lot of effort to satisfy me."

Kurogasa smirked as he got on top of her. "You're not getting any arguments from me."

* * *

Unknown to the two, Aurora leaned against their door outside of their room, with her bangs covering her hair. _'It sickens you, doesn't it? Seeing her being handled by your worst nightmare?'_

"Yes." she growled. "He should learn his place after his humiliating defeat. And yet, Alexis-senpai still noticed him and his fake efforts."

 _'You would do anything to have your beloved senpai notice you, yes?'_

"Yes. He needs to learn his place now."

 _'No. We wait for the opportune moment.'_

"This is the greatest opportunity now!" she snapped, as her eyes flashed golden.

 _'All in due time. We must lead them on. Let them think there's nothing wrong. And when their guard is down, that's when we strike.'_

"You sure about this?"

 _'Of course. Imagine the despair. Being turned away by society, being criticized by others and most importantly… him meeting his doom in the near future. Wouldn't it be better if he died on the battlefield instead of just being away from the Academy? That would be your best opportunity.'_

Aurora thought about it for a while before saying, "I suppose you have a point. But this better work."

 _'Oh, believe her, dear friend!'_ another voice echoed. _'Her words have never failed me before! Everything she said will be true! And humanity shall face the consequences!'_

 _'Enough.'_ the female voice spoke up. _'This girl now knows what she's going to do. She's the one who sought our help in her prayers. And we shall aid her cause.'_

 _'Of course! Your words are justice!'_

Aurora kept her smirk, as she started to walk away from the room. "Someday… you will fall to utter humiliation and despair, Kurogasa. Until then… keep living your fantasy, because when the time comes…"

 **"You're going to experience one heck of a reality check."**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Black Swallowtail by Uroboros)**

 **(Opening Instrumental)** The scene begins with Yukina standing while clasping her hands in silent prayer. The background then showed the signature Monsters of the various characters. The background then shattered, replacing Yukina with Joan in her new attire as she suddenly took a battle stance. At the same time, the camera rotated, revealing Viper, Yubel's weakened form, Joan Alter and an assortment of other silhouettes. Ghost and Specter suddenly landed next to Joan and joined in. As they dashed forward, the title screen appeared from Joan's flag and moments later it moved to the next scene.

 **(Taken by the sinking blue~)** At the Slifer Red Dorm, Kurogasa was feeding his younger siblings, Suzaku and Sakura.  
 **(Gonna understand the hatred to understand)** However, Sayaka had other plans as she came from behind and pulled Kurogasa's cheeks, making a funny face and the twins laughed hysterically, making Kurogasa sigh with a sweat drop.  
 **(True meanings of love!)** The Primary Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan watched in amusement from another table while his parents and Alexis smiled.

 **(Does not end until the end comes)** Down at the beach, the Akasaka twins were shown sparring while Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Rock, and Blair watch in interest.  
 **(And the people get replaced again)** Suddenly, Kazuma and Naomi are shown standing in what appeared to be the devastated ruins of Domino City, their tattoos having appeared on their bodies.  
 **(But this keeps repeating on and on!)** As the twins look towards the sky, their eyes widened as they see a black-haired figure hovering in the sky with a malicious smirk on his face. Behind him is an unnaturally large moon.

 **(Another start~…)** Koji was sitting on the floor of his dorm with his eyes closed, his old vinyl records scattered about as he saw visions of his Boogie Knights as well as the Secondary Kamen Rider predecessors, even seeing himself as Kamen Rider Disco.  
 **(A win~ prearranged is no fun~!)** He then opened his eyes as he felt Marta hug him from behind and kiss his cheek, causing him to smile before pulling her onto his lap for a passionate kiss, while her Fantasy Warriors and his Boogie Knight friends looked at them with smiles and embarrassment.

 **(You won't get far~, you can't~ escape!)** At the entrance of Duel Academy, Rika, Allyson, Mamori _(hiding behind Allyson)_ , Aurora, Jim, Hassleberry, Tsukiyo, Axel, Jesse, and Masaru looked at the horizon, and a confused Mitsuyo looked at them before looking where _they_ are looking.  
 **(If you ever get lost)** As soon as the scenery changed to a barren desert…  
 **(Oh, Black Swallowtail~!)** Allyson's red hair changed to pure silver, fluttering gracefully while her eyes closed. As soon as she opened her eyes, her left pale green eye turned grey, similar to a certain priestess.

 **(Karamitsu ita ima ni shigamitsuku)** Kurogasa and Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Duelist and Disco respectively and joined the Kamen Riders to fight against the Dark Riders and a new dark figure.  
 **(Jibun o yawasa ni nurikaete made)** As a flock of Harpie Ladies dive down towards the Akasaka twins for the kill, their odd-eyes glow brightly before they change into Tyrant Mode and unleash their power.  
 **(Me ni shita mono ga riaru ni surikawaru kono sekai!)** As the Ojamas were wiped out easily from an attack of another monster, a cannon shot fired as X took charge of the offense while Zero and other Final Fantasy characters helped out with the Kingdom Hearts characters.  
 **(Kore de ī no~?)** They advanced until they reached the possessed Marcel with the three Sacred Beasts towering behind him. As soon as the Sacred Beasts unleashed their strongest attacks, it clashed with everyone's combined attacks, causing the screen to turn white before moving to another scene.

 **(Instrumental)** As the camera slowly zoomed out, it revealed all of the Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan standing at the top of Duel Academy with wind that fluttered the girls' hair, with other monsters floating and standing in front of the entrance, slowly zooming out even further to the barren desert. The characters have determined looks, trying their best to find their way out, while Yukina prayed for their safety on the island, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 5: At One with the Soul

 _"Wake up." a figure said, poking Kurogasa's side with his staff._

 _"Wakey, wakey~!" a small phantom added, hovering right above his face._

 _"Huh?" Kurogasa got out, slowly opening his eyes. When he did, he freaked out seeing a familiar orange eyeball of a ghost. "GAH! The floating eyeball!"_

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A rude human!" the said eyeball phantom exclaimed. "I'm not a floating eyeball! It's Yurusen-sama! We met before, remember?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Hello~! The whole aurora thingy? The Kamen Rider Chrome Dome? Riders of Weather forecast?"_

 _"Wait… oh yeah. You were with Takeru."_

 _"Yep, and remember that, it's Yurusen-sama!" Yurusen boasted before hovering next to the new figure before him._

 _"Uh… right." Kurogasa sweat dropped._

 _"You look like you had a good sleep. Or are you still sleeping?" the old man said. He had short white hair that reached up to his shoulders, wearing a headband made out of cloth wrapped around his forehead, wearing a traditional coat and slippers. He also had a staff in his hand._

 _"Who are you?" Kurogasa asked._

 _"Call me Sennin." the man greeted. "I heard about your first two losses at your school. Especially that last one."_

 _"Gee, thanks for reminding me…" Kurogasa sulked._

 _"Maa, maa, don't be down on the dumps. At least you're dead now, right?"_

 _"Wait, what?!" Kurogasa gawked._

 _"Your spirit friends are not with you, right?" Sennin said. "That means you're dead. Kapoof!"_

 _"NO WAY! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Kurogasa panicked. "C'mon! This isn't funny!"_

 _"?" Sennin looked at Kurogasa, only blinking._

 _"Too bad~, for someone who only know of his little siblings for like what? Three months?" Yurusen teased._

 _"Ghhhhhhh, kono yaro! How the heck did I die?! And what about my family?! Alexis?!"_

 _"How did you die? It's simple really." Sennin said nonchalantly._

 _"HOW?!"_

 _"A joke." he summed up, leaving a long awkward silence within the forest area, where a small waterfall was just nearby._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yurusen laughed out loud, practically rolling in the sky. "You should've seen the look on your face! It's priceless! You really are easy to be fooled for a young Kamen Rider!"_

 _"You guys are terrible…" Kurogasa muttered. "Geez, I thought I really was…" he trailed off._

 _"Supposedly." Sennin said, now getting back to serious tone._

 _"What do you mean supposedly?"_

 _"If you are not able to stop the impending doom." Sennin said. "That girl. She told you about it, didn't she?"_

 _"Allyson?"_

 _"Ooooh, not the pretty fortuneteller!" Yurusen said. "The other girl in your brain!"_

 _"Alexis?" Kurogasa blinked, confused._

 _"NO! The silver girl that pops out of nowhere!" Yurusen snapped._

 _"The Priestess of Fate…"_

 _"Yep, yep! That's her!" Yurusen added._

 _"What about Sagara? He pops out of nowhere too."_

 _"He's not a girl! Live with it!" Yurusen exclaimed, making Kurogasa slump down._

 _"That girl has now spoken with one of your friends… regarding his fate that would change the course of history."_

 _"You mean… Jaden?"_

 _"Who knows~?" Sennin shrugged. "If you leave it as it is, then yes, many people will die. But not in this realm, oh no, no, no, no! That would be awful!"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"You really don't know anything~! How sad~!" Yurusen teased._

 _"I've only been a Kamen Rider for two years, whaddya expect…?"_

 _"You have received two new cards recently, right?" Sennin asked._

 _"Yeah, Kamen Rider Ghost and Specter."_

 _"Soon, one more ally shall help you in your quest." Sennin said. "And everything will begin the moment Synchro Summoning spreads across this academy."_

 _"Really? Who?"_

 _"Just 'Standby' and he'll come to ya~!" Yurusen chirped._

 _"He'll come to me?"_

 _"Yes sir~!" Yurusen chirped. "He's 'loading' right now. So, just sit tight and he'll come to you! B'sides, when he comes, he'll CRUSH THE INVADER~!"_

 _"GAAH!" Kurogasa exclaimed, shocked by his sudden shout._

 _"Yurusen, do not spoil it." Sennin teased._

 _"Oho~? But the teasing this greenhorn makes it all interesting for me~!"_

 _"You might as well introduce him now with the way you're spoiling everything." Kurogasa said._

 _"Yada! Buu, buu~!" Yurusen chirped playfully, crossing his ghastly arms. "Not gonna spoil it!"_

 _"But for now, we can only give you this card." he said, giving him a card._

 _"Huh? Soul… Tune?"_

 _"Yep. Now run along, class is in session, soon!" Sennin shooed Kurogasa, as Yurusen suddenly plastered its body onto Kurogasa's face, much to his chagrin._

 _"GAAAAH!" Kurogasa flailed wildly, before he ended up tripping into the waterfall, which brought him back to reality._

* * *

"Kurogasa? Hey, Kurogasa!" Alexis called him out, as they are currently at the Slifer Dorm, eating breakfast together with his family. "Are you still in there? Wake up!"

"Gah!" Kurogasa shouted as he snapped out of it. "Okay… I'm still alive…"

"You're still alive? What are you talking about?" Rika blinked.

"Son, are you high on fever or something?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Sorry… I guess I'm still kinda out of it from yesterday…" He trailed off.

"Hey, don't say it in front of Sayaka!" Alexis hissed at Kurogasa, but Sayaka's ears already perked up.

"Oho~? Cuzzy wuzzy, how many times this time?" Sayaka teased, grinning widely.

"I was talking about the duel with Aurora…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Oh~~~! I thought it's about-" Sayaka chirped.

"Sayaka-chan. Manners." Yukina reminded her niece while feeding baby food to the twin infants.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…." Sayaka pouted.

"Hey, son, did ya' know? We'll be getting new teachers today!" Kyoshiro perked up.

"New teachers?" Kurogasa blinked. "Who are they? I thought Viper's the one that's gonna be here temporarily."

"We don't know, dear..." Yukina said. "But they did leave a message to every single students in the academy. That's all we know."

"And it's a good thing, too! 'Cause today, we'll be having a long meeting of sorts!" Kyoshiro added. "And you better hurry! The class starts in 10 minutes!"

"Oh geez! Tell me sooner next time!" Kurogasa said before hurriedly eating his breakfast.

"I tried, but you dozed off again…" Alexis sighed.

"Maybe he's just too tired with his 'workout'…" Sayaka teased, prompting Kurogasa to choke on his food, making him cough badly. This caused the now four-months-old toddlers to smile widely seeing their big brother with his funny face, despite the fact he wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Do you really have to mention that, Sayaka-senpai?" Rock blinked, blushing slightly.

"It's a warzone for him, Sarge." Hassleberry got out.

"Kurogasa, you're in a war zone?" Jaden, being the oblivious one, asked, eating while talking at the same time.

"Not now, Jaden!" Kurogasa exclaimed, quickly chugging down his orange juice before starting to leave the table. "I'm heading out now!"

"Kurogasa, dear. Aren't you forgetting something?" Yukina asked motherly, looking at the twins who were looking at their big brother.

"Eh? Oh, right…" Kurogasa got out. Despite the urgency, he approached his siblings and pecked their foreheads, which Sakura smiled widely while Suzaku looked at his big brother curiously. Alexis does the same, pecking their foreheads, which both of them smiled widely.

"Now, run along." Yukina said, kissing her son's forehead as well. "This is an important day, after all."

"Right! Jaden, you better hurry up or you're gonna miss all the duels!"

"Gah, wait for me!" Jaden exclaimed, immediately devouring his whole bowl of rice and miso soup before quickly chasing him. Soon, the rest of the students followed suit, even Sayaka.

"Your big sister will see you later, little ones!" Blair smiled, doing the same by pecking their foreheads, in which time, both of the young twins smiled brightly before she too, headed out.

"Ara, ara… the children just love Blair as much as Alexis-chan." Yukina smiled motherly. "Children do grow up pretty fast, don't they, anata?"

"They sure do!" Kyoshiro laughed.

* * *

It was early afternoon, and everyone was now headed to the "Advanced Mechanics" class they had been informed of that morning. Though instead of reporting to a classroom, they were told to report to the Obelisk arena. When everyone arrived, however, they found that there was no one else there.

"Huh, what gives?" Jaden wondered aloud.

"Yeah, shouldn't there be a teacher waiting for us?" Syrus commented.

"They sure are late…" Rika huffed. "Seriously, what kind of teacher keeps their students waiting?"

"I'm sure they're just preparing today's lesson." Allyson said. "They must be doing one final checkup before coming here."

"Ooh! Ooh! I bet they're having lunch first so they can teach on a full stomach!" Mitsuyo chirped.

*BONK!*

"Owie~!"

"If they are, then they're clearly irresponsible." Tsukiyo growled as her fist began smoking.

"I-I just hope the lesson is interesting," Masaru stuttered.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine." Koji added.

"Ah good. Looks like everyone's here." Came a voice from somewhere within the arena. Everyone looked around as they heard footsteps coming from somewhere, and finally found a pair of figures walking down to the arena floor from the stands above the entrance. "Then we can get started. Now I'm sure you've all heard of us given our standings, but we'll go on with introductions for the sake of formalities."

It was then that both of of them stepped in front of the group of students, revealing a pair, a young man and a young woman, both with long, dark red hair and a pair of heterochromic eyes, one red and the other blue. The young man had a rather athletic build and wore his hair in a low ponytail with his long bangs hanging over his face, and was clothed in a black sleeveless shirt beneath a white vest, dark green shorts with a black belt and black combat boots. The young woman wore her wavy hair in twintails and was clothed in a sleeveless light blue and grey collared shirt, a brown cargo mini-skirt with black tights underneath, and brown calf-length boots with white knee length socks. The two of them also sported familiar faces to many of those present.

"NO WAY!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Is that-!" Alexis got out.

"My name's Kazuma Akasaka. And this is my sister, Naomi." Kazuma spoke once again. Naomi, likewise, nodded to the students.

"Sweet! You two as the teachers? Right on! Let's duel, right now!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Jaden, what are you doing?!" Syrus panicked. "Are you crazy?! Did you _see_ what he did last year?!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. There's time for that later." Kazuma spoke up while looking directly at Jaden. "Now for a quick summary of the class: You'll spend the afternoon here while we work with you all to teach tactics normally seen more in professional play as opposed to your average duel. And as its pioneers, it's only fair that we include Synchro Summoning in the mix." The last statement drew out many excited murmurs.

"Synchro Summons?"

"No way! They're gonna teach us that so soon?"

"This class is gonna be sweet!"

"Since it's the first day, we won't go full-force into the curriculum, so how about today we just have some duels to get to know one another?" Naomi chimed in, regaining everyone's attention.

"Hey, I'm all for it!" Jaden grinned widely.

"Synchro Summons…" Allyson pondered. "It would be quite an interesting new way to expand my horizons."

"Yeah, like how Kurogasa's mom used her Gishilnodon to win her first duel!" Syrus said excitedly.

"Alright, chief! State your orders!" Hassleberry grinned, clearly excited as well.

"I hope you won't go as far as what Viper had in mind." Blair said, raising her bracelet for emphasis. "Seriously, having this attached to our arms is really annoying and we can't get it off!"

"Yeah! I can't wait, too! I mean, think of how my heroes would look in their new costumes with Synchro Summons!" Jaden grinned. "Don't you think so, guys?"

"Jaden, you need to pipe down…" Rika sighed tiredly.

"I haven't seen Jaden _this_ excited in a while…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Well, wait… should we call you Kazuma?" Marta asked. "Should we call you sensei or just…"

"I-I think we should call him… s-sensei, Marta-senpai…" Mamori muttered.

"Yep, he's gonna give us a good ol' upgrade, so we gotta show our respect!" Rock added.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Kazuma spoke up to get everyone's attention. "I think I've got just the thing to start the first class…" With that, Kazuma walked over to the arena and picked up a Duel Disk before slipping it onto his arm and activating it. "Grab yours too sis. Time to show the class what they can expect by the end of the year."

"A demonstration, is that right?" Naomi questioned before nodding. "I'm up for it."

"Crickey, this is gonna be something." Jim noticed. Shirley gave a low growl as if in agreement.

"…" Axel remained silent, crossing his arms and looking at the twins preparing themselves for the duel.

"Synchro Summons. Definitely worth checking out to understand its mechanics." Adrian noted.

"Alright! Give us a good show you two!" Jesse cheered. Some of the other students followed suit as well, cheering for the teachers on stage.

 _"Looks like the stage is theirs to take, huh, Kurogasa-kun?"_ Kouta spoke up, appearing next to Kurogasa.

 _"Hmph, it matters not to me. As long as there's power, anything can be destroyed in an instant. Even this new method of summoning."_ Kumon added, standing next to Kouta.

 _"I wonder what those two will bring to this duel…"_ Micchy added, appearing alongside the other two.

 _"Will it shed new light upon dueling?"_ Takatora pondered.

"…" Kurogasa remained silent.

 _"Kurogasa, are you okay?"_ Takeru asked.

 _"He must have recalled his past defeat with a Synchro Monster last time from his mother…"_ Jonouchi pointed out.

 _"Or maybe it iz the defeat from zat girl Aurora."_ Oren said. _"Honestly, zat girl is crazy."_

 _"I agree."_ Joan nodded. _"But for now, the twins are about to start their duel."_

"Hey, you two!" Jaden suddenly shouted, getting the twins' attention. "Did you two know about the new rule starting today? Viper wanted to start every duel with 8000 Life Points each!"

"Of course," was Kazuma's reply. "That's been a rule in the pro circuit for a while now."

"Sweetness! That's just the way I like it!" Jaden grinned.

"The reason you said that is because you want the duel to last longer, huh?" Rika sweatdropped.

"C'mon, start the duel already!" Blair cheered from the sidelines with the other students being eager to see the duel as well.

Up on the platform, the Akasaka twins activated their Duel Disks, causing their decks to auto-shuffle.

"So, what's the deck gonna be this time?" Naomi queried. Kazuma grinned.

"Well, you'll just have to see." Kazuma answered back. "Ready?"

"Always."

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **Kazuma:** 8000

 **Naomi:** 8000

"Oh yeah! Let's get this party started!" Koji exclaimed as all of the students focused on the duel between the new teachers.

"I'll be taking the first turn!" Kazuma called out as he began his turn. "I summon Priestess Persona - Lucia in Defense mode!" Appearing on the field in a burst of blue flames was a woman wearing a pink dress whose eyes and throat are covered with bandages, with her lower body being that of a giant glass sphere themed after an eyeball. (3/0/1900)

"What is it with me seeing eyeballs lately…?" Kurogasa muttered to himself.

"Did you say something, Kuro?" Alexis asked.

"Huh? Oh… nothing." He trailed off.

"Next, her effect activates since she was Summoned, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Persona from my hand. I'll Special Summon Emperor Persona - Polydeuces!" Appearing next to Lucia amidst a burst of blue flames was a very muscular man with pale skin and long, blonde hair clad in a green bodysuit with a beige vest overtop that was lined with small metallic square plates, with beige belts wrapped around his forearms and thighs and a black drill-like contraption replacing his right arm. (3/1200/500)

"And since I control a Psychic-Type Monster, I'm allowed to Special Summon Magician Persona - Jiraiya from my hand!" Kazuma added, calling forth the tan-clothed ninja Persona from the previous year. (4/1600/700) "And then I'll Set a card face-down and call it a turn."

"He's using his Psychic-Type Monsters…" Naomi muttered in thought. "Alright then… Draw!" As she drew her next card, the female Akasaka looked over her options. "I'll summon Pyro Devil - Enku in Attack mode!" Appearing on her field was a short, chubby humanoid creature with wrinkled pinkish skin and a light-emitting organ hanging from its head similar to an angler. It sported short grey hair on the back of its head and wore a red bib around its neck (3/1500/600).

Naomi then smirked as she plucked another card from her hand. "And since I control a Devil Monster, I can Special Summon Skill Devil - Amatsu Mikaboshi from my hand!" Appearing next to Enku was a tall man with long black hair that was tied up, garbed in black and dark blue traditional Japanese attire. All around his body was a faint purple glow. (5/2000/1100) "And since he was Special Summoned this way, this turn I can treat him as a Tuner Monster."

"A Tuner Monster, hm?" Kazuma mused to himself.

"Tuner Monster?" some of the students muttered.

"But that Tuner Monster looks different from others..." Tsukiyo noted. "Different from Yukina-sensei's WATER Monster."

"Well no wonder," Chazz pointed out. "Not all Tuner Monsters will look the same. They'll vary from Monster to Monster. Still, that's actually kind of interesting that she'd have a similar Monster to Kazuma…"

"What do you mean Chazz?" Jaden asked with his usual grin.

"I remember last year he used a card that was also called Amatsu Mikaboshi and it did something similar to this one." Chazz explained. "I guess that just goes to show their decks really are slightly mirrored."

"And next I'm tuning the Level 3 Enku and the Level 5 Amatsu Mikaboshi being treated as a Tuner!" Naomi continued as her Monsters flew into the air to perform the normal Synchro Summon process.

 _ **"** **Formed from the shadows of the Expanse, to fight those that would oppose the world! Fight as one with the power of our bonds! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Now descend! Element Devil - Erthys!"**_

Appearing from within the column of light generated by the summon was a large hulking mass of jagged rock that bore the shape of a human from the torso up that also gave off a pale golden glow. (8/1000/2700)

"Oo~h, shiny~!" Mitsuyo's eyes glittered brightly.

"Don't tell me you're trying to catch it…" Tsukiyo deadpanned.

"I-It does seem like it…" Masaru stuttered.

"What's it able to do anyways?" Chazz asked while crossing his arms. "The only thing that matters is that thing's got higher DEF."

Having heard Chazz's statement due to her enhanced hearing, Naomi turned up the corner of her mouth. "I activate Erthys' effect! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy one Monster on the field!"

"That can't be it…" Chazz figured.

"…" Axel remained silent, looking at the duel.

"I'll destroy Jiraiya!" Naomi announced as a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, destroying the ninja Persona instantly. "And now we both have to send as many cards as we can from the top of our decks to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the Monster I just destroyed."

"Jiraiya was Level 4, so…" Chazz trailed off.

"They're both getting rid of four of their cards!" Syrus finished with a hint of surprise.

"Milling her own cards?" Koji noticed as both of them took out the required amount from their decks and sent them to the Graveyard. "I hope that foxy lady has something in mind."

"They're professionals, love." Marta noted. "And I can tell Naomi might have something in mind planned with those milled cards."

"And next I'm activating Miracle Devil Fusion!" Naomi declared as she slid the Spell Card into her Duel Disk. "This lets me Fusion Summon by banishing the necessary Monsters from my field or Graveyard."

"Oh, that must be it!" Sayaka noticed. "She pulled it out from her deck to get the required materials!"

Naomi then took two cards from her Graveyard and revealed them to the others. "I'm banishing Pyro Devil - Enku and Volt Devil - Agathion from my Graveyard." Appearing alongside the short chubby man was the small white imp-like creature sitting inside a golden pot from last year. The two Monsters then flew into the air and entered into the vortex forming above the field.

 _ **"** **Prideful wolf with glimmering claws and treacherous fangs, tear down the blockade of the oppression in a fit of rage! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Fury Devil - Fenrir!"**_

Leaping onto the field with a proud, echoing roar was a large, sleek white wolf with an unruly mane. (8/3000/1100)

"Eep!" Mamori squeaked upon seeing the new Fusion Monster.

"That's a nice doggy…" Syrus said meekly.

"I'll activate Fenrir's effect next!" Naomi went on as the white wolf howled. "Once a turn I can destroy as many of your Monsters as there are Devil Monsters on my field! **Frenzy!** " On cue, Fenrir leapt forward, pouncing on Polydeuces and Lucia one after another, destroying the Personas instantly. "Now then, Fenrir will attack directly!" Naomi commanded as her Monster charged forward once again. Kazuma smirked as he slid a card out from his Graveyard.

"Try harder next time sis." Kazuma pointed out as he revealed the card for everyone to see, prompting Naomi to gasp. "I activate the effect of Link Fusion in my Graveyard! While this card is in my Graveyard, I can banish it…" As Kazuma pocketed the Spell Card, his Graveyard slot began to let off a pale blue glow. "…And now I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing Monsters from the Graveyard whose Levels add up to the Monster I choose to summon. I'll banish the Level 4 Star Persona - Kintoki-Douji and the Level 4 Chariot Persona - Tomoe, which were sent to the Graveyard due to Erthys' effect."

On cue, the yellow-garbed warrior woman from last year appeared on the field alongside a spherical red machine with a blue cape, large bear claws for hands, and a tomahawk missile stuck in its rear. Kintoki-Douji then transformed into a set of four rings while Tomoe split apart into 4 stars that lined up perfectly within the tunnel the rings formed.

 ** _"_ The Arcana is the means by which souls are bound! The hidden power sleeping within will now awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! The time is now, Fool Persona - Kibou-Izanagi!"**

Appearing in a flash of light was a humanoid figure garbed in a set of black clothing underneath a black two-tailed coat with a red inner lining. The figure also wore a white mask that only showed its luminous yellow eyes, as well as grey boots that had a peculiar feature to them; a pair of wide blades that stuck out from the bottom of each sole. In one of its black-gloved and clawed hands, the new Monster carried an oversized naginata. (8/2800/2000)

"Nice try Kazuma, but Izanagi won't be able to help you since it wasn't Synchro Summoned properly." Naomi pointed out, but gasped when another possibility came to her. "Unless…!"

"Kibou-Izanagi's effect activates when it battles!" Kazuma said, confirming her suspicions. "He gains 300 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase!" On cue, lightning crackled around the Fool Persona's form, signifying his increase in power. (8/2800-3100/2000)

"Oh no! Fenrir, stop the attack!" Naomi called out, but it was all in vain as Izanagi flew at its adversary and slashed at it horizontally, killing it with ease.

 **Kazuma:** 8000

 **Naomi:** 7900

"Well then… I'll Set two cards and end my turn." Naomi finished as a reversed card materialized in front of her.

"So, that's the Synchro Monster…" a few students muttered.

"That looks so cool…" another one said.

"It would definitely improve our decks even further…" the last one noted.

"Looks like we're getting positive feedback." Kurogasa noticed, looking around.

"The twins did a good job promoting them, since they were the ones getting the first exposure from their father in the first place." Rika supported.

"Sensei!" the students called the twins out. "Show us more Synchro Summons!"

"Well you heard them, Kazuma. Show them how it's done." Naomi spoke up. Kazuma turned up the corners of his mouth slightly in response.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kazuma called out while spreading his arms out on either side of him. "Get ready, because the fun is just getting started! Draw!"

"There it is. His climatic call." Kurogasa recognized.

"This is where the fun starts." Alexis noted as Kazuma checked the card he drew.

"Alright then, to start off, I'll activate the Spell Card, Duel, allowing us to draw until we have six cards." Kazuma said as the twins replenished their hands. "And then I'll summon Hierophant Persona - Castor in Attack mode!" Appearing on Kazuma's field was the black-garbed horseman from last year. (3/2000/0) "And his effect will let me Normal Summon another Psychic-Type Monster this turn, so I'll summon Fortune Persona - Ariadne!" Emerging from a burst of azure flames was the thread-spinning armored woman from last year that also helped in debuting Kazuma's Synchro Monsters. (4/1500/1800)

"Oooooh, another Synchro Summon coming through!" Mitsuyo chirped. "Oh, oh! Are you going to summon cotton candy with those monsters?"

*BONK!*

"Ite!" Mitsuyo cringed.

"Get serious already!" Tsukiyo scolded her twin.

"Not quite yet," Kazuma responded. "First, Castor's effect allows me to treat any Monster I Normal Summon as a Tuner Monster while he's on the field."

"I remember this combo." Chazz pointed out. "It's the same one that he used to summon two Synchro Monsters at the same time against Kaito last year."

"Just like in that Pro Duelist tournament?" Hassleberry asked.

"Yep, and these two would always go at it." Chazz nodded, crossing his arms.

"And now, Ariadne's effect activates since she was summoned while either of us controls a Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck," Kazuma went on. "I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Persona from my Deck and treat it as a Tuner Monster. So with that in mind, I'll Special Summon Priestess Persona - Konohana Sakuya!" Floating onto the field from within a burst of azure flames was the pink-garbed Priestess Persona that served in debuting the Psychic type. (4/800/1800)

"She's so pretty!" many of the female students said amongst themselves upon seeing the new Persona.

"I think I'm in love…" Syrus got out.

"I thought you liked Dark Magician Girl?" Rock blinked.

"I know, but she's not here…" Syrus added, unable to leave his gaze upon the Priestess Persona.

"And as you know, she now becomes a Tuner Monster." Kazuma explained before plucking another card from his hand. "And when Konohana Sakuya is summoned, I can Special Summon a Psychic-Type Monster from my hand, so say hello to Lovers Persona - Io!" Appearing next on the field was a black-skinned woman with long blonde hair and wearing a pink dress, sitting in a red upholstery seat situated inside a cow skull. (3/1000/1400)

"Crikey! Four summons in one turn!" Jim gasped.

"As expected from the Pro himself. Performing calculated summons…" Adrian muttered.

"…" Axel remained silent, keenly looking at the duel.

"Before I do anything else I'm activating Io's effect." Kazuma said as greenish wind began to gather around the young woman. "By changing Io's battle mode, I can force one of your Monsters to lose 800 ATK; and I think Fenrir is a prime candidate." On cue, a gale of greenish wind blew around Fenrir, causing the Monster to growl as it grew weaker. (8/3000-2200/1100)

"And now for the moment you've all asked for!" Kazuma announced with a smile as he waved his hand towards Castor and Ariadne. "I'm tuning the Level 3 Castor and Level 4 Ariadne!" On cue, the two Monsters flew into the air before Ariadne transformed into a set of four green gates while Castor broke up into a trio of stars that lined up perfectly in the tunnel of gates.

"Sweet! Here it comes!" Jaden cheered excitedly.

"Another Synchro Summon!" Jesse chirped.

 _ **"** **The Arcana is the means by which souls are bound! The melody of battle resounds throughout the heart! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Come, Fool Persona - Orpheus Strings!"**_

Appearing next on the field in place of the two Monsters was the white-haired marionette from last year. (7/2500/2100)

"And we all know what _this_ one does." Kurogasa said.

Kazuma smirked towards the Kamen Rider. "That's right. Since I used Psychic-Type Monsters as part of Orpheus' Synchro Summon, he's treated as a Tuner Monster." He then waved his hand towards Konohana and Io. "And next I'm tuning the Level 3 Io and Level 4 Konohana Sakuya!" Once more Kazuma's Monster flew into the air to undergo their Synchro Summon Process.

 _ **"** **The Arcana is the means by which souls are bound! The heart's echoing voice calls out to the soul! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Come, Fool Persona - Orpheus Song!"**_

Appearing next to Orpheus Strings was the its own female counterpart, with her orange hair fluttering in an unseen breeze. (7/2100/2500)

"I-I wonder what this one does." Mamori stuttered.

"W-Who knows?" Masaru noted.

"Now then, since I Synchro Summoned Orpheus Song using Psychic-Type Monsters as part of her Materials, I get to draw 2 cards." Kazuma explained as he drew new cards from his Deck.

"I doubt he's done yet." Chazz added.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Rika deadpanned.

"Now then, I'll have Izanagi attack Erthys!" Kazuma declared as the black-garbed warrior rushed forward. "And when Izanagi battles, he gains 300 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase." On cue, lightning crackled around the Persona's form as it gained strength. (8/2800-3100/2000)

"Ooooh, sparkly~!" Mitsuyo said in awe, making Tsukiyo sighed at her twin's antic.

"Go get 'im good!" Sayaka exclaimed.

" **Ziodyne!** " On command, Izanagi leapt into the air and outstretched his hand with his palm facing the rocky mass it was targeting. A massive blast of lightning then surged out from his palm and struck the Devil Monster dead-on.

"Not on my watch! I activate a Trap!" Naomi countered as one of her Set cards rose. "Devil Skill - Null Mortal! When this is activated I can apply one of two effects to the Monster of my choice, and I'll apply the first to Erthys, meaning he can't be destroyed by battle and I take no damage when he's involved in a battle for the rest of the turn!" Despite being hit by the Persona's attack, Erthys simply flexed its body, causing the lightning to dissipate.

"I had a feeling," Kazuma remarked as Izanagi suddenly turned his gaze towards Fenrir. "Which is why I came prepared! Fool Persona - Kibou-Izanagi can attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

"Oh boy…" Rika muttered.

"There's always a contingency plan with ya." Kurogasa commented.

"Years on the battlefield does that to a guy." Kazuma quickly shot back as his Synchro Monster charged at Fenrir. "And when Izanagi attacks, he gains 300 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase." Once more, Izanagi's strength increased. (8/3100-3400/2000) Once more the Fool Persona took aim and fired off a charge of lightning at its opponent, and once more striking it with precision and destroying it unlike the previous attempt.

 **Kazuma:** 8000

 **Naomi:** 6700

"You shouldn't have done that." Naomi said cryptically before her Set card rose. "Because you activated Devil Skill - Retribution! When one of my Fiend-Type Devil Monsters is destroyed by battle or card effect, you take damage equal to its ATK after hitting the Graveyard!" On cue, the spirit of Fenrir leapt back onto the field and pounced on the Persona duelist and slashing at him with its claws.

 **Kazuma:** 5000

 **Naomi:** 6700

"Ouch… just like that." Koji winced.

"Crikey, that's a huge drop." Jim added.

"And now I get to destroy one of your Monsters." Naomi added before Izanagi shattered into fragments of Solid Vision.

"And there goes that one." Chazz said. "What _else_ she got next?"

"Right back at you, sis! I'll move to Main Phase 2 and activate the effect of Orpheus Strings," Kazuma shot back before sifting through his Graveyard. "By shuffling a Persona from my Graveyard back into the deck, I get to inflict 800 damage to my opponent." After taking Konohana Sakuya and shuffling it back into his Deck, Kazuma snapped his fingers, prompting Orpheus to play a few notes on his lyre before a small explosion was set off near Naomi's feet, prompting her to step back.

 **Kazuma:** 5000

 **Naomi:** 5900

"Now then… I'll Set two cards and call it there." Kazuma concluded as a pair of reversed cards form in front of him.

"Oooooh, this is getting so intense!" Sayaka chirped happily, hugging her cousin rather tightly. "Don't you just feel the excitement, cuzzy wuzzy?!"

"Sayaka…! Choking…! Can't breathe…! Need air…!" Kurogasa wheezed while tapping out.

"This is a rather entertaining duel." Allyson smiled a bit. "I guess he's not all glitter and glamour."

"Hope you're ready Kazuma, because now I'm up!" Naomi spoke up as she drew her next card, immediately smirking at whatshe got. "I'll activate the Spell, Twin Devil Fusion! This lets me Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Monster by using the cards in my hand or on my field as the Materials. However…"

"'However'?" Allyson repeated in confusion.

"Since you control more Monsters than me, I'm also allowed to use the Monsters in my deck as Fusion Materials." Naomi continued as she took a card sticking out of her deck while she held up another one from her hand along with it.

"She can do that too?" Tsukiyo asked incredulously.

"T-That's a powerful card!" Masaru got out.

"Man, just how many weapons do they have in that arsenal of a Deck?" Hassleberry wondered.

"I knew Kazuma was capable of that, but I didn't think she could too." Chazz commented with interest.

"I'll Fuse Frost Devil - Preta and Wind Devil - Poltergeist!" Naomi announced as two Monsters appeared above her field; a small purple demonic creature that bore vaguely human characteristics and a sepia-colored figure with comically large black eyes that was very human in nature, though was the size of a toddler. The appearance of the second Monster, however, stirred up many positive reactions and squeals of delight from the female students.

 _ **"** **Hunger-driven soul! Merge within the Expanse with the wandering spirit and show your new power! Fusion Summon! 7! Be born! Wind Devil - Ichimokuren!"**_

The two Monsters rose into the air before a sphere of lightning crackled around them while they were drawn closer to each other. In a matter of seconds the Monsters had collided, creating a flash of greenish light, giving rise to the new Fusion Monster; a reddish-brown colored eyeball that opened up to reveal a golden iris and pupil, which implied a case of sclera, with long tentacles protruding from a point on the back of the Monster. (7/2500/2000)

"Oh wow… another strong monster!" Rock said while looking clearly impressed.

"Clearly, you can't just judge a book by its cover." Adrian looked intently on the newest monster.

"What does that thing do?" Syrus asked, gulping silently. "Other than having a creepy look to it…"

"Considering how strong it is, something very powerful." Kurogasa said.

"When Ichimokuren is Special Summoned, I'm allowed to add any single Devil card from my Graveyard back to my hand." Naomi explained as she sifted through her Graveyard before taking out Miracle Devil Fusion and revealing to the others before placing it in her hand.

"She's going for another Fusion Summon?" Alexis wondered.

"Now I'll send Ichimokuren in to attack Orpheus Song!" Naomi continued as her Fusion Monster spread its tentacles out wide in a star formation while greenish wind stirred around its eye. "And whenever Ichimokuren battles a Special Summoned Monster, he automatically destroys it on the spot!"

"So then it can take on nearly any Monster it wants to!" Chazz realized.

"In other words, Synchro Summons and Fusion Summons are both treated as Special Summons, since they came from the Extra Deck…" Alexis pondered deeply. "This is something else."

"Agreed. Never thought of it before…" Marta noted.

" **Wind Cutter!"** Naomi commanded. On command, a tunnel of greenish wind shot forth from a spot in front of the WIND Fusion Monster, hitting the feminine Orpheus with little trouble and shredding it apart.

"Then I'll use my facedown!" Kazuma countered as his Set card rose. "Continuous Trap, Living With Determination! If you destroy my Monsters during your turn, I'm allowed to either draw a card or add 2 Persona Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"Always with his contingency plans…" Chazz smirked.

"So, what's the choice?" Jim pondered. "Anything goes at this point."

"I'll take the second option and add two Monsters back to my hand." Kazuma added as he fished through his Graveyard before taking out a pair of cards. "I'll add Hierophant Persona - Castor and Jester Persona - Gurr, which was sent to my Graveyard earlier, back to my hand."

"Rather than an extra draw from his deck, he'd go for his monsters in his Graveyard to pull off more Synchro combos on his next turn." Chazz analyzed the field.

"I wonder what she'll do next?" Marta asked.

"Orpheus Song would have allowed me to replenish my Life Points." Kazuma mused. "Smart move."

"Thanks." Naomi shot back with a smirk. "I'll set a card and end my turn there."

"Then I'm up again." Kazuma added as he drew his next card. "Alright, time for another Synchro Summon!"

"But how? The Monsters on his field are too high a Level." Alexis pointed out.

"This is the Akasaka twins we're talking about. They have a plan for everything." Kurogasa said.

Having heard Kurogasa's comment through his enhanced hearing, Kazuma smirked. "When I use Orpheus as a Synchro Material, I can use a Monster in my hand as the other Material." he explained to the audience before raising his hand skyward. "And with that I'll tune the Level 1 Jester Persona - Gurr in my hand with the Level 7 Fool Persona - Orpheus being treated as a Tuner Monster!" On cue, Orpheus flew into the air alongside a black birdman clad in skeletal armor before the former turned into a set of seven green gates that lined up perfectly around Gurr.

 _ **"** **The Arcana is the means by which souls are bound! The empty heart desires destruction! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Destroy! Jester Persona - Magatsu-Izanagi!"**_

In a flash of light, appearing next on the field was a Monster that looked identical to Kibou-Izanagi, though this one was defined by a single color; red. The figure's entire body was red while red glowing vein-like patterns pulsed all over its body. In its right hand it held an oversized naginata like its counterpart, though this new Synchro Monster held it in a backhand grip. (8/3000/1800)

"See? What did I tell you? They have a plan for everything." Kurogasa said.

"Well all things considered, I can see why." Koji responded. "They're not normal, after all."

"They weren't normal from the get go…" Kurogasa muttered to himself.

"What does that do?" Jim wondered.

"When Magatsu-Izanagi is Synchro Summoned using Psychic-Type Monsters as its Material, I can banish one of the opponent's Monsters." Kazuma explained with a smirk.

"But Erthys is unaffected by the effects of EARTH and DARK Monsters," Naomi pointed out before her eyes widened. "Unless!"

"Unless?" the majority of the students got out in unison.

Kazuma then pointed towards Naomi's Fusion Monster. "I'm banishing Ichimokuren!"

"How's that going to help?" Mitsuyo blinked in confusion.

"Because," Chazz interjected. "When Ichimokuren battles with Special Summoned Monsters, it instantly destroys them."

"Owh~~~~!" Mitsuyo said in awe, making Tsukiyo sigh.

"Honestly, you should be alert about their effects…" Tsukiyo sighed heavily, as Ichimokuren was caught up in a dark purple circle filled with arcane designs before the entire pattern burst into black flames, taking the Devil Fusion Monster with it.

"And next I'm activating this," Kazuma continued as he held up a card from his hand. "Quick-Play Spell, Tempter of the Void! While I control a Persona Synchro Monster, I'm allowed to activate this card to banish one Monster on the opponent's field!" On cue, Erthys met the same fate as Ichimokuren, having been consumed by black flames before vanishing entirely from the field.

"That's total sweetness! Now her field's completely open!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Now then, Magatsu-Izanagi attacks the player directly!" Kazuma declared as his Synchro Monster rushed forward while gripping its weapon. " **Atom Smasher!** " On cue, with a single swing of his blade, Magatsu-Izanagi unleashed a storm of visible slashes through the air.

"I activate the effect of a card from my hand!" Naomi interjected as she discarded a card from her hand, causing a Monster with the lower body of a spider and the upper body of a woman to appear in front of her. "By discarding Pagan Devil - Arachne from my hand when you attack or activate an effect that would damage me, I can instantly increase my Life Points by 1500!" On cue, the spider-woman cast a gentle light over Naomi before vanishing.

 **Kazuma:** 5000

 **Naomi:** 7400

At the same time, several of the strikes from Izanagi's weapon grazed her, causing her Life Points to plummet once again.

 **Kazuma:** 5000

 **Naomi:** 4400

"The least you could do is be gentle." Naomi half-pouted.

"Hey, you're the one who likes it rough." Kazuma pointed out with a smirk before taking another card from his hand. "I'll place a card face-down and end my turn there."

"And they're having a lovers' quarrel." Chazz rolled his eyes.

"But you gotta admit, the duel's going back and forth." Koji added. "It's anybody's game from here on out."

"Looks like I'm next again." Naomi said as she drew her next card. "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, to draw 2 cards." After she drew her new cards, Naomi plucked a card from her hand. "Next I'll use the Spell Card, Single Summoning Technique! This allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Devil Monster from my hand; with it, I'll summon Volt Devil - Raiju!" After a small green tube filled with glowing green mist materialized in her hands, the Devil duelist tossed the tube into the air before it burst apart in a flash of green light, calling forth a small beast-like Monster who seemed to be made entirely of electrical energy. (4/1900/0)

"And next, since I control a Devil Monster, I can Special Summon Wind Devil - Feng Huang!" Naomi continued as, in another flash of green light and a puff of greenish smoke, was a large white bird with a golden mane and long golden feathers at its rear that served as a makeshift tail. (3/1300/500) "Since I control only Fiend-Type Monsters while you control a Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Dark Summoner Rasputin!" Naomi added as she slapped another card onto her Duel Disk, calling forth a pale-skinned Russian man with long dark hair and a full beard wearing a long black coat over a long-sleeved white shirt of some type, dark pants, and black sandals. (5/2200/1800)

"And since I control a Summoner Monster, I'm allowed to Normal Summon Frost Devil - Tarrasque without Tributes." Naomi explained as she placed another card next to Rasputin, summoning a large, dark brown six-legged creature that almost seemed to be another form of a chimera, having the head of a lion, the body of a sea turtle, and the tail of a dragon. (6/2400/1800)

"She's definitely not letting up." Kurogasa said.

"And finally I activate Rasputin's effect, which lets me Special Summon a Fiend-Type Monster from my Graveyard, but it won't be able to attack for this turn." Naomi said as Rasputin pulled out another strange tube like the one Naomi had used prior before tossing it up into the air. "I'll bring back Fury Devil - Fenrir!" On cue, the tube burst apart, giving way for the silver wolf to pounce back onto the field. (8/3000/1100)

"F-Five Monsters in a single turn?!" Syrus gawked.

"Man, that's overkill!" Jaden added.

"She's lining up all her troops!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"And as you already know, Rasputin gains 100 ATK for each Fiend-Type Monster on my field." Naomi explained as Rasputin gained a small power boost. (5/2200-2600/1800)

"Looks like she's getting ready to go for the kill." Chazz pointed out.

"Now for Raiju's effect." Naomi announced as lightning crackled around the electric beast. "Once a turn I can increase the ATK of all my other Fiend-Type Monsters by 500." On cue, lightning crackled around Naomi's other demonic Monsters, signifying their strength increase. (3/1300-1900/500) (6/2400-2900/1800) (8/3000-3500/1100)

"This could end up badly…" Kazuma mused with a competitive smirk.

"Not done yet," Naomi cut in with a smirk of her own. "Now for Feng Huang's effect! Once a turn I can cut the ATK and DEF of one of your Monsters in half!" On command, the white bird gave a strong flap of its wings, kicking up a gust of greenish wind that battered against Magatsu-Izanagi. (8/3000-1500/1800-900)

"Whoa! She's not holding back!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Now I'll have Tarrasque attack Magatsu-Izanagi!" Naomi announced as the large chimera-like Monster slammed its foot into the ground, kicking up a small tremor that also forced a spike of ice to shoot up from the ground underneath the Jester Persona.

"Damn… And since it's a Frost Devil attacking, I can't use my Spells and Traps to stop you." Kazuma mused as his Monster was shattered into nothingness.

 **Kazuma:** 3600

 **Naomi:** 4400

"Next, Rasputin will attack directly." Naomi continued as the Russian man produced a small handgun and fired at the Persona duelist's feet, prompting him to jump back.

 **Kazuma:** 1000

 **Naomi:** 4400

"And now Raiju will go in next to finish it." Naomi smirked as the Volt Devil rushed forward and prepared to pounce on the male Akasaka.

"You won't be finishing anything, sis." Kazuma grinned cheekily as his Set card rose.

"That's…!" Naomi gasped.

"I see you recognize it. It's the Trap Card, Persona Skill - Salvation." Kazuma responded. "If my opponent attacks me directly while I have no more than 1000 Life Points, I can negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!" Immediately after Kazuma explained his Trap's effects, a white barrier flew up around his field to protect him from Raiju's lunging attack. "And after that, my Life Points rise to 4000."

 **Kazuma:** 4000

 **Naomi:** 4400

"That's good," Naomi commented. "I was hoping it wouldn't end that easily."

"Well I'm glad I could meet your expectations." Kazuma replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well let's see if you can get past my Monsters. I'll set a card and end my turn." Naomi finished. "And at this time, Raiju's effect ends and my Monsters' ATK returns to normal." (8/3500-3000/1100) (3/1800-1300/500) (6/2900-2400/1800)

"This is never ending!" Rika said.

"Yeah, I'm glad they're putting in 8000 point duels!" Jaden said excited.

"Alright, looks like it's my turn." Kazuma spoke up as he drew his card. After seeing what he drew, the Persona duelist smirked. "To start off, I'm activating the Continuous Spell, Persona Skill - Magic-Skill-Up. While this card is on my field, any effect damage my opponent takes is doubled."

"It doubles the damage?" Marta repeated.

"What's he up to now?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Alexis shrugged.

"And now… I'll banish Orpheus Strings from my Graveyard and pay 1000 Life Points." Kazuma continued while pocketing the aforementioned Synchro Monster, eliciting gasps from the third-year students.

 **Kazuma:** 3000

 **Naomi:** 4400

"Is he-" Chazz got out.

"No way! He's summoning _that_?!" Syrus gasped.

"And now I can Special Summon Death Persona - Thanatos from my Extra Deck!" Kazuma announced as the white-haired marionette materialized on the field before convulsing and jerking about, and finally bursting apart to allow the black Death Persona that had been the cause of Akira's defeat during the previous year. (10/3500/0)

"Yeesh… never thought I'd see _him_ again." Kurogasa sweatdropped nervously.

"And now for his effect," Kazuma explained. "Once a turn I can destroy as many of your Special Summoned Monsters as possible. Then you take 600 damage for each Monster that was destroyed. However, since Magic-Skill-Up doubles effect damage my opponent takes…" Kazuma cracked a smile, letting the other students figure it out.

"Then she'll be taking 1200 per Monster!" Rika realized.

"And she has what now? All 5 Monster Zones filled up?" Tsukiyo asked.

"B-But even then, only four of them were Special Summoned." Masaru pointed out.

"Which should be more than enough." Kurogasa said. "Naomi's got 4400 Life Points. Thantos will now those Special Summoned Monsters for 1200 points a Monster thanks to Magic-Skill-Up. 1200 x 4."

"That's 4800!" Koji answered "Still, that's more damage than she can handle."

"So now I'll be destroying four of your Monsters, sister dearest." Kazuma said as Thanatos vanished in the blink of an eye before reappearing in front of Naomi, his katana extended to the side. Seconds later, all of Naomi's Monsters save Tarrasque were cut apart with ease and shattered into nothingness.

"And with the total damage being doubled, looks like you're taking 4800 damage, more than you can take." Kazuma said with a sly grin as Naomi's Life Points dropped to zero.

 **Kazuma:** 3000

 **Naomi:** 0

* * *

"Geez, really? Just all at once?" Naomi asked with a coy grin.

"You know you liked it." Kazuma shot back with a smirk.

"WHOA!" almost all of the students exclaimed in unison, suddenly rushing towards the twins' and eager to learn.

"Kazuma-sensei! Naomi-sensei! Please teach us the new summon method!"

"Are there going to be new Synchro Monsters for us to use?"

"C'mon, show us some more!"

"Wow… instant popularity." Kurogasa blinked.

"I guess those two beat your parents, huh?" Rock commented.

"I wasn't even keeping track of how popular my parents were to begin with..." Kurogasa sweatdropped.

"But I guess this one takes the cake." Rika noticed.

"10-4 on that." Hassleberry nodded.

* * *

"I wonder if Dad and Kaa-san are done with their meeting?" Kurogasa walked along the hallway on his own, as the rest of the group were currently doing their own stuff, preferably, the group went back to their dorms or visiting Kurogasa's siblings, tending them while the parents are away.

"Synchro Summon, huh? Sounds like a new era has begun." a voice got out, getting Kurogasa's attention.

"Who said that?" Kurogasa asked, looking around. When he looked towards the source of the voice, he saw that it was…

"Yo, looks like you're having fun, kiddo." he got out, still keeping his feel around him.

"Sagara? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you around since the GX Tournament." Kurogasa said a bit surprised.

"Still checking around a bit, thinking what I should do after the war is over." Sagara shrugged nonchalantly.

"You could put some entertainment around here. This new Professor Viper from West Academy just stopped the fun. All work no play."

"Oh, sorry, not this time." Sagara said. "I'm done for it. Now, I'm looking for a new place to stay. I had my fun, but it's time for me to find a new occupation, for once."

"E-Eh?" Kurogasa gawked a bit.

"Yes, you heard me right. It's about time for me, anyways." Sagara shrugged. "I hope you can find someone else to help you from here on out."

"Aw man… the others and I like having you around." Kurogasa slumped.

"So, I'll just stick around and see what's going on." Sagara said, approaching towards him. "Here, this is going to be my last gift for ya."

"What is it?" Kurogasa asked, taking a few cards from Sagara's hand… and the first thing he noticed amongst a few of them are white borders. "Wait, are these-"

"Yep! Have fun with your ghostie! And keep it tight!" he said before he disappeared slowly. "This is your DJ Sagara, signing off for now!"

"Man… you and your tricks…" Kurogasa shook his head lightly.

"Ara? Kurogasa, dear? Why are you here?" Yukina asked, getting her son's attention, where the parents are standing in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, hey." Kurogasa blinked. "I just… ran into DJ Sagara."

"DJ Sagara? Is he here?" Kyoshiro asked excitedly.

"You just missed him. But… he _did_ give me these." Kurogasa said, showing the cards.

"Huh… new cards? That's cool!" he grinned.

"Were you here to find us, dear? We're just about to head back to the dorm." Yukina said motherly. "And we'll also be celebrating with someone as well."

"Someone?" Kurogasa repeated, noticing the Akasaka twins approaching behind his parents. "You two?"

"Yep, we invited them to join us!" Kyoshiro grinned happily. "We're gonna give them a party for their first day of teaching at the Academy!"

"Thanks again for having us. We appreciate it." Kazuma spoke up.

"Yeah, it was pretty unexpected too." Naomi added.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Yukina waved off. "Besides, I wanted to introduce my children to both of you. I'm certain they'll take a liking to both of you, especially Sakura."

"That's Yukina, alright!" Kyoshiro grinned, happily wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder, pulling her close to him. "C'mon, everyone! Let's go celebrate their welcome with a party!"

As the small group decided to head out, Kurogasa couldn't help but look at the new cards in his hand. Maybe he might have a fighting chance to make it right, after all.

* * *

 **Fen:** Well that went better than expected. ***slumping down*** now they're gonna be praising Wild Card and hating me now…

 **TWF:** And there you have it, the dynamic entry of the demonic twins! :D

 **MotWC:** Indeed. Now I can have my fun. ***chuckles darkly***

 **Fen:** Oi, oi… easy now.

 **TWF:** Look on the bright side, at least we got this chapter done from like what? A whole month? o.o;

 **Fen:** There's an 8000 point duel. It's to be expected.

 **MotWC:** And the first of many, so enjoy it because it's here to stay.

 **Fen:** Next chapter better be good for Kuro this time.

 **TWF:** Next chapter, we'll be following the main story… and no dubs! :D

 **Fen:** 4Kids still suck.

 **MotWC:** And thank fuck they're out of the picture now… We just have to deal with their table scraps…

 **TWF:** I wonder how would they react to this one? Would there be another pile of trash? O.o

 **Fen:** I'm coming prepared with a riot shield next time.

 **MotWC:** Or I can just nuke their asses.

 **TWF:** No worries, there's always Eggnogs! ***promoting the brand*** Demons hate 'em! And so do haters! There's nothing wrong with a glass of eggnogs everyday! :D

 **Fen: *whispers to MotWC*** I thought you had those locked up…

 **MotWC:** Oh bloody hell, I thought I'd patted him down completely! How does he keep getting all those?! I was so thorough too!

 **Fen:** We need a new plan for sure…

 **TWF:** So, see you guys on the next chapter! I'll be sure to place these haters-repellent too! :D

 **MotWC:** I got that taken care of. I'll just be taking that, thank you. ***snatches the eggnog and incinerates it***

 **TWF: *epic Darth Vader scream*** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES~! D:

 **Fen:** Nice.

* * *

 _ **Priestess Persona - Lucia  
LV 3  
LIGHT  
Psychic/Effect  
ATK 0 / DEF 1900  
**_Effect - When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Persona" Monster from your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone; reveal that target, force its activation if it is a Trap Card, then negate its effect if the activation timing is incorrect, and if you do, destroy it. (If it is not a Trap Card, return it face-down.)

 _ **Emperor Persona - Polydeuces  
LV 3  
EARTH  
Psychic/Effect  
ATK 1200 / DEF 500**_  
Effect - When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Persona" Monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per Battle Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn (except during the Damage Step): You can make its ATK become double its original ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase.

 _ **Magician Persona - Jiraiya  
LV 4  
WIND  
Psychic/Effect  
ATK 1600 / DEF 700  
**_Effect - If you control a face-up Psychic-Type Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Persona" Monster from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon Monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fusion Monsters.

 _ **Link Fusion  
Quick-Play Spell Card**_  
Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using up to 6 Monsters from your hand, Deck, Extra Deck, or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a Level 5 or higher Monster, you can also banish Monsters from your Graveyard as Fusion Materials. During either player's turn, if this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish it; banish Monsters from your Graveyard, then Special Summon 1 "Persona" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the total Levels of those banished Monsters (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.). You can only activate 1 "Link Fusion" per turn.

 _ **Fool Persona - Kibou-Izanagi  
LV 8  
LIGHT  
Psychic/Synchro/Effect  
ATK 2800 / DEF 2000  
Materials - 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Persona" Monsters**_  
Effect - This card's name becomes "Fool Persona - Izanagi" while it is on the field or in the Cemetery. If this card was Synchro Summoned using a Psychic-Type Monster as a Synchro Material, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Persona" Monster from your Deck, and treat it as a Tuner Monster. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: It gains 300 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card leaves the field: You can target 1 other card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

 _ **Hierophant Persona - Castor  
LV 3  
EARTH  
Psychic/Effect  
ATK 2000 / DEF 0**_  
Effect - When this card is Normal Summoned: You can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Persona" Monster, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. Once per turn, if you Normal Summon a Monster: You can target that Monster; it is treated as a Tuner Monster this turn. A Synchro Monster that used this card you control as a Synchro Material gains this effect.  
● If it attacks a Level 5 or higher Monster, it gains 1000 ATK.

 _ **Fortune Persona - Ariadne  
LV 4  
WIND  
Psychic/Effect  
ATK 1500 / DEF 1800**_  
Effect - When this card is Summoned while either player controls a Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Persona" Monster from your Deck, and if you do, it is treated as a Tuner Monster.

 _ **Priestess Persona - Konohana Sakuya  
LV 4  
FIRE  
Psychic/Effect  
ATK 800 / DEF 1800  
**_Effect - If your opponent controls a Level 5 or higher Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects.  
● Special Summon 1 Psychic-Type "Persona" Monster from your hand.  
● Gain 1000 Life Points.  
You can only use this effect of "Priestess Persona - Konohana Sakuya" once per turn.

 _ **Lovers Persona - Io  
LV 3  
WIND  
Psychic/Effect  
ATK 1000 / DEF 1400**_  
Effect - Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Monster on the field; change this card's Battle Position, and if you do, that target loses 800 ATK until the end of this turn.

 _ **Fool Persona - Orpheus Lyre  
LV 7  
FIRE  
Psychic/Synchro/Effect  
ATK 2500 / DEF 2100  
Materials - 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Persona" Monsters**_  
Effect - This card's name becomes "Fool Persona - Orpheus" while it is on the field or in the Cemetery. If this card was Synchro Summoned using a Psychic-Type non-Tuner Monster as a Synchro Material, it is treated it as a Tuner Monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn: You can shuffle 1 "Persona" Monster from your Cemetery into the Deck; inflict 800 damage to your opponent. When using this card as a Synchro Material for a "Persona" Monster, the other Synchro Material can be 1 "Persona" Monster in your hand.

 _ **Fool Persona - Orpheus Song  
LV 7  
FIRE  
Psychic/Synchro/Effect  
ATK 2100 / DEF 2500  
Materials - 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Persona" Monsters**_  
Effect - This card's name becomes "Fool Persona - Orpheus" while it is on the field or in the Cemetery. If this card was Synchro Summoned using a Psychic-Type non-Tuner Monster as a Synchro Material, you can draw 2 cards. You can target 1 face-up Monster you control; gain Life Points equal to its ATK. You can only use this effect of "Fool Persona - Orpheus Song" once per turn.

 _ **Jester Persona - Gurr  
LV 1  
DARK  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK 0 / DEF 0  
**_Effect - You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material Monster, but the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be correct. You can only use this effect of "Jester Persona - Gurr" once per turn. During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, discard 1 Magic Card from your hand, then Fusion Summon 1 "Persona" Monster from your Extra Deck, using only "Persona" Monsters from your hand, Deck, Extra Deck, or your side of the field as Fusion Materials (this is a Quick Effect). A Fusion Monster that used this card as a Fusion Material is unaffected by Trap effects.

 _ **Jester Persona - Magatsu-Izanagi  
LV 8  
DARK  
Psychic/Synchro/Effect  
ATK 3000 / DEF 1800  
Materials - 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Persona" Monsters**_  
Effect - This card's name becomes "Fool Persona - Izanagi" while it is on the field or in the Cemetery. If this card was Synchro Summoned using a Psychic-Type Monster as a Synchro Material: You can target 1 Monster your opponent controls; banish it. At the start of a Damage Step that this card attacked: You can destroy all Monsters your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Monster destroyed by this effect.

 _ **Tempter of the Void  
Quick-Play Spell Card**_  
If you control a "Persona" Synchro Monster: Target 1 card on the field; banish that target. You can only activate this card during your turn, unless you control "Jester Persona - Magatsu-Izanagi".

 _ **Living With Determination  
Permanent Trap Card**_  
During your opponent's turn, if a "Persona" Monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can activate 1 of these effects.  
● Draw 1 card.  
● Add up to 2 "Persona" Monsters from your Cemetery to your hand.  
You can only control 1 "Living With Determination". Also you can only activate 1 "Living With Determination" per turn.

 _ **Persona Skill - Salvation  
Counter Trap Card  
**_When an opponent's Monster declares a direct attack while your Life Points are 1000 or less: You can negate the attack and end the Battle Phase, then you can have your Life Points become 4000. You can only activate "Persona Skill - Salvation" twice per Duel.

 _ **Persona Skill - Magic-Skill-Up  
Continuous Spell Card**_  
Any effect damage your opponent takes is doubled.

 _ **Star Persona - Kintoki-Douji**_ (Mentioned, not played) _ **  
LV 4  
WATER  
Psychic/Effect  
ATK 1500 / DEF 1400  
**_Effect - When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Normal Summon 1 Psychic-Type Monster, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

(The above cards were created by Master of the Wild Card are based on the Persona series. Creative rights for the cards go to him.)

 _ **Miracle Devil Fusion  
Normal Spell Card**_  
Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard. If this Set card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Miracle Devil Fusion" per turn.

 _ **Pyro Devil - Enku**_ (Mentioned, not played) _ **  
LV 3  
FIRE  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK 1500 / DEF 600**_  
Effect - Once per turn: If a "Devil" Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can discard 1 card; inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

 _ **Frost Devil - Preta**_ (Mentioned, not played) _ **  
LV 2  
WATER  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK 1000 / DEF 0**_  
Effect - If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone; destroy that target.

 _ **Fury Devil - Fenrir  
LV 8  
EARTH  
Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK 3000 / DEF 1100  
Materials - **__**2 "Devil" Monsters  
**_ Effect - Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card was Fusion Summoned using a "Devil" Synchro Monster as a Synchro Material: You can target 1 Fiend-Type Monster you control; it is treated as a Tuner Monster. Once per turn: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Devil" Monsters you control; destroy them.

 _ **Skill Devil - Amatsu Mikaboshi  
LV 5  
EARTH  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK 2000 / DEF 1100**_  
Effect - If you control a "Devil" Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, you can treat it as a Tuner Monster. You can only Special Summon "Skill Devil - Amatsu Mikaboshi" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster: You can target 1 Monster on the field; change that target's battle position.

 _ **Element Devil - Erthys  
LV 8  
EARTH  
Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
ATK 1000 / DEF 2700  
Materials - 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Fiend-Type Monsters**_  
Effect - Cannot be destroyed by battle with an EARTH or DARK Monster, and is unaffected by the effects of EARTH and DARK Monsters. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Target 1 Monster on the field; destroy it, then, if it was a non-Fiend-Type Monster, both players send as many cards as possible from their Deck to the Graveyard, but not more than the original Level of that destroyed Monster.

 _ **Devil Skill - Null Mortal  
Normal Trap Card**_  
Target 1 Monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects.  
● This turn, the targeted Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that Monster is reduced to 0.  
● This turn, the targeted Monster cannot be destroyed by card effects.

 _ **Devil Skill - Retribution  
Normal Trap Card**_  
Activate only when an opponent's Monster destroys a Fiend-Type Monster you control by battle or card effect and sends it to the Graveyard. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's original ATK, and if you do, destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls.

 _ **Wind Devil - Poltergeist**_ (Mentioned, not played) _ **  
LV 4  
WIND  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK 500 / DEF 1900**_  
Effect - During your opponent's Battle Phase, if you control no Monsters, you can banish this card in the Graveyard to target 1 Fiend-Type Synchro or Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. It is banished at the end of the Battle Phase.

 _ **Twin Devil Fusion  
Normal Spell Card**_  
Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using exactly 2 Monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls more Monsters than you do, you can also use "Devil" Monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials.

 _ **Wind Devil - Ichimokuren  
LV 7  
WIND  
Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK 2500 / DEF 2000  
Materials - 1 "Devil" Monster + 1 WIND Monster**_  
Effect - Must first be Fusion Summoned. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Devil" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned Monster: Destroy that Monster.

 _ **Pagan Devil - Arachne**_ _ **  
LV 4  
DARK  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK 1500 / DEF 1500**_  
Effect - During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; this turn, if you would take damage (either through battle or an opponent's card effect), immediately gain 1500 Life Points.

 _ **Single Summoning Technique  
Normal Spell Card**_  
Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Devil" Monster from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Single Summoning Technique" per turn.

 _ **Wind Devil - Feng Huang  
LV 3  
WIND  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK 1300 / DEF 500**_  
Effect - If you control a "Devil" Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF.

 _ **Frost Devil - Tarrasque  
LV 6  
WATER  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK 2400 / DEF 1800**_  
Effect - If you control a face-up "Summoner" Monster: You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's non-WATER Monster, destroy that Monster.

 _ **Volt Devil - Raiju  
LV 4  
LIGHT  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK 1900 / DEF 0**_  
Effect - Once per turn: You can have all other Fiend-Type Monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK, until the End Phase (even if this card leaves the field).

 _ **Dark Summoner Rasputin  
LV 5  
EARTH  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK 2200 / DEF 1800**_  
Effect - If your opponent controls a Monster and all Monsters you control are Fiend-Type Monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card gains 100 ATK for each Fiend-Type Monster you control. Once per turn, if all Monsters you control are Fiend-Type: You can target 1 Fiend-Type Monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon it, but it cannot declare an attack this turn. Cannot Special Summon Monsters from the Extra Deck using this card as a Material.

(The above cards were created by Master of the Wild Card and are based on the Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha games. Creative rights for the cards go to him.)


	6. It's All About Speed

**Fen: *slowly peeks out from backstage*** Is it safe… they're not gonna throw trash again are they?

 **MotWC:** …They look pretty docile… Maybe take a riot shield just in case.

 **TWF: *happily cycling around like an idiot, juggling bottles while on a unicycle, which the crowd was happy about*** C'mon, you buttcracks! The people are waiting for you two and I can't hold onto these bottles anymore!

 **Fen:** Gh… well alright… ***slowly comes out with riot shield in front*** Uh… hey everyone.

 **MotWC:** I swear if any of you try anything funny… ***dark aura swirls around my body as my demonic tattoos appear*** …Well, use your imagination.

 **Audience:** …

 **MotWC:** Good. So we understand each other.

 **TWF:** Wow, for once, they're in complete silence… maybe because of these eggnogs are literally a demon repellent… though, I don't know why it doesn't seem to work on ya', Wild Card. o.o

 **Fen:** Wild Card, I thought you said you hid those.

 **MotWC:** Where in the flying fuck does he keep getting these things?!

 **TWF: *pulls out a basket of it from my butt*** ...how's that for a trick?! :D

 **MotWC:** ***takes a shotgun and blows the basket to bits*** How 'bout that?

 **TWF:** Oh, don't worry! ***pulls out another one from my butt*** I got another one! :D

 **MotWC:** … RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH! ***goes demonic Super Saiyan***

 **TWF:** ***acts like I.R. Baboon*** HELPING ME~! ***runs away from Wild Card***

 **MotWC:** GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE NUISANCE!

 **TWF:** Nevah! This eggnog shall be your kryptonite! :O

 **MotWC:** We'll see about that! Until then… ***turns to audience enjoying the carnage*** enjoy the chapter guys! NOW GET OVER HERE!

 **TWF:** And I hope you guys like surprises that we have in store for this one! Excuse me while I exit, stage left! ***runs away in a unicycle***

 **Fen:** Let's just start…

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

In a secret part of the island, Viper was walking in the forest, with a suitcase in hand, until he came upon an abandoned building. This building was where Wheeler the Monkey was experimented on, but since its staff members have abandoned the facility, it was the perfect place for Viper's base of operations.

"Now then… let's see how the students are progressing." Viper nodded to himself as he entered the said facility. He then continued walking until he came upon a door, and when it slid open, it revealed a control room of sorts. There, various computer screens were lit up, showing the statistics of each student on the island. What's strange though was a huge glass cylinder in the middle, with liquid and inside… was a huge mass of flesh.

"It's a marvelous looking flesh, is it not?" a voice said, appearing out of nowhere, which it didn't affect Viper. "This pleasant creature in its raw state. Just like my former master, Ryuunosuke, once said, "It is such a COOL sight!""

"…what are you doing here?" Viper glared at him.

"I was just checking on this wishing vessel, young man." the figure said, as his bulging eyes looked upon the contents with glee.

"I assure you, it is not this "Holy Grail" you speak of." Viper frowned.

"Oh, but it seems like it shall grant your wish~!" the figure chuckled. "If this is not the Holy Grail then I don't know what is~!"

"And what of your partner?"

"She is fine on her own!" the figure pointed out, now rubbing his hands on the surface of the containment. "Oh, how she wishes to see this creature reform back to its former glory, so it could show us more entertaining ways of killing those hypocrites! They are the very reason why she died in the line of duty! Your very appearance earned my worshipness upon you, my partner!"

"…" Viper could only glared at the strange figure before him.

"You have a wish of your own, correct? More than these hypocrites?" the figure smirked. "A special someone that has been taken away by the whimsical thread of fate?"

"Hmph…" Viper scoffed before walking over to the controls and set his suitcase down near him. "Don't you have better things to do other than being here?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no~!" the figure chuckled. "I have plenty of time to spare for my partner and admire this beautiful creature! Oh, I cannot wait to see you harvest these hypocrite's lives to become a matured monster!"

"For once, you and I are in agreement." Viper said again, as he kept looking on the screen before typing, showing pictures of Jaden, Kurogasa, and Koji. "And these three will become the main contributors of my goal."

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Black Swallowtail by Uroboros)**

 **(Opening Instrumental)** The scene begins with Yukina standing while clasping her hands in silent prayer. The background then showed the signature Monsters of the various characters. The background then shattered, replacing Yukina with Joan in her new attire as she suddenly took a battle stance. At the same time, the camera rotated, revealing Viper, Yubel's weakened form, Joan Alter and an assortment of other silhouettes. Ghost and Specter suddenly landed next to Joan and joined in. As they dashed forward, the title screen appeared from Joan's flag and moments later it moved to the next scene.

 **(Taken by the sinking blue~)** At the Slifer Red Dorm, Kurogasa was feeding his younger siblings, Suzaku and Sakura.  
 **(Gonna understand the hatred to understand)** However, Sayaka had other plans as she came from behind and pulled Kurogasa's cheeks, making a funny face and the twins laughed hysterically, making Kurogasa sigh with a sweat drop.  
 **(True meanings of love!)** The Primary Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan watched in amusement from another table while his parents and Alexis smiled.

 **(Does not end until the end comes)** Down at the beach, the Akasaka twins were shown sparring while Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Rock, and Blair watch in interest.  
 **(And the people get replaced again)** Suddenly, Kazuma and Naomi are shown standing in what appeared to be the devastated ruins of Domino City, their tattoos having appeared on their bodies.  
 **(But this keeps repeating on and on!)** As the twins look towards the sky, their eyes widened as they see a black-haired figure hovering in the sky with a malicious smirk on his face. Behind him is an unnaturally large moon.

 **(Another start~…)** Koji was sitting on the floor of his dorm with his eyes closed, his old vinyl records scattered about as he saw visions of his Boogie Knights as well as the Secondary Kamen Rider predecessors, even seeing himself as Kamen Rider Disco.  
 **(A win~ prearranged is no fun~!)** He then opened his eyes as he felt Marta hug him from behind and kiss his cheek, causing him to smile before pulling her onto his lap for a passionate kiss, while her Fantasy Warriors and his Boogie Knight friends looked at them with smiles and embarrassment.

 **(You won't get far~, you can't~ escape!)** At the entrance of Duel Academy, Rika, Allyson, Mamori _(hiding behind Allyson)_ , Aurora, Jim, Hassleberry, Tsukiyo, Axel, Jesse, and Masaru looked at the horizon, and a confused Mitsuyo looked at them before looking where _they_ are looking.  
 **(If you ever get lost)** As soon as the scenery changed to a barren desert…  
 **(Oh, Black Swallowtail~!)** Allyson's red hair changed to pure silver, fluttering gracefully while her eyes closed. As soon as she opened her eyes, her left pale green eye turned grey, similar to a certain priestess.

 **(Karamitsu ita ima ni shigamitsuku)** Kurogasa and Koji transformed into Kamen Rider Duelist and Disco respectively and joined the Kamen Riders to fight against the Dark Riders and a new dark figure.  
 **(Jibun o yawasa ni nurikaete made)** As a flock of Harpie Ladies dive down towards the Akasaka twins for the kill, their odd-eyes glow brightly before they change into Tyrant Mode and unleash their power.  
 **(Me ni shita mono ga riaru ni surikawaru kono sekai!)** As the Ojamas were wiped out easily from an attack of another monster, a cannon shot fired as X took charge of the offense while Zero and other Final Fantasy characters helped out with the Kingdom Hearts characters.  
 **(Kore de ī no~?)** They advanced until they reached the possessed Marcel with the three Sacred Beasts towering behind him. As soon as the Sacred Beasts unleashed their strongest attacks, it clashed with everyone's combined attacks, causing the screen to turn white before moving to another scene.

 **(Instrumental)** As the camera slowly zoomed out, it revealed all of the Kamen Riders, Dark Magician Girl and Joan standing at the top of Duel Academy with wind that fluttered the girls' hair, with other monsters floating and standing in front of the entrance, slowly zooming out even further to the barren desert. The characters have determined looks, trying their best to find their way out, while Yukina prayed for their safety on the island, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 6: It's All About Speed

"Ara, ara… look at Sakura-chan, Kazuma-kun." Yukina smiled, as Sakura was happy being held by Naomi. "I've never seen her smile so widely before, especially to strangers."

"Kaa-san, Sakura _always_ smiles to anyone, remember?" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"I gotta admit, that smile is a little contagious." Kazuma commented, turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Isn't she the cutest thing?" Yukina gushed a bit.

"Yep! And so is Suzaku!" Kyoshiro perked up, apparently having Sayaka played happily with her cousin by lifting the said baby up high.

"Why do I have a feeling things are starting to get out of control over here?" Kurogasa muttered to himself.

 _"Such is family life, boy-a."_ Oren said, appearing. " _It is only natural that quality time with family strengthens bonds, no?"_

 _"Yeah, family is a precious thing, after all."_ Kouta nodded.

 _"And speaking of precious, seems like somebody is having a troubling time learning something new."_ Micchy said, as Syrus is currently looking over at his Vehicle Roid deck, trying to recall the last lesson from the twins.

"So, if I used this monster, and have a Tuner, does that mean I can get a Synchro Summon?" Syrus scratched his head, taking out one of examples of Synchro Monster provided by the twins. "But, I don't have enough levels to get to this Monster."

"S-Syrus-senpai, what's wrong?" Mamori asked, approaching him.

"Oh, Mamori!" Syrus noticed. "Just checking up at my Vehicle Roid deck. Trying to recall their lesson about Synchro Summons, but I can't get it right."

"M-Maybe your deck j-just isn't made for them?" Mamori suggested.

"Like it's not meant to use Synchro Monsters properly?" Syrus wondered. He sighed. "Yeah, I thought about that, and right now I think it's true. I can't seem to get the right Level combinations…"

"M-Maybe you should try a different a-archetype." Mamori suggested.

"A different one?!" Syrus suddenly gasped. "But, but, but… this deck has been with me since I first started dueling!"

"I-I know, but just listen to me. I-If you don't change, y-you won't be able to grow. Y-You'll be stagnant. M-Marta-senpai had the same problem with hers, s-so she needed to change her deck."

"Hm…" Syrus pondered for quite a while, looking at his deck before looking at the twins. "Maybe… I should ask them…"

"Y-Yeah, you should." Mamori nodded silently.

"Thanks, Mamori. I needed that." he smiled, making her blushed heavily.

"U-Um… y-you're welcome!" she squeaked before running away, embarrassed. That left Syrus on his own, confused.

Meanwhile, back with Kurogasa and his family, Kazuma had stepped back and was watching with a sad smile on his face. "Kazuma-kun, what's the matter, dear?" Yukina asked motherly.

"Oh, it's nothing." the male demon waved off. "I think I'm just going to go out and get some air…" And with that, he slipped outside the Slifer dorm, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Naomi.

"Hm?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow, having caught on as well.

"Something's wrong with him." Kyoshiro noticed.

"I'll be back." Kurogasa said, as he went to step of the Slifer Dorm as well.

"Kurogasa?" Jaden blinked. "I wonder what's up?"

"Beats me." Koji shrugged.

"A touchy matter, that's what." Chazz said, eating another spoonful of miso soup.

* * *

Outside the dorm, Kazuma stood by the cliff while looking out at the sea. He blinked as old memories came back to him, memories he had hoped to forget.

"Hey, Kazuma." Kurogasa said, as the said person turned around to see him. "You okay?"

"…" Kazuma remained silent for a moment before replying. "It's fine. Don't worry about it…" And with that, he turned back and began thinking to himself again.

"Are you sure?" Kurogasa asked, not convinced as he crossed his arms.

Kazuma chuckled. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" he said half-to-himself. "Sorry… It was just a little hard to stick around in there."

"Why's that?"

"I guess you could say I'm a bit jealous of you and your family." Kazuma shrugged.

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked surprised. "M-Me and my family?"

Kazuma nodded. "I never really had the chance to have a family growing up… My sister and I were always on the run and dad was hardly ever around, naturally." he explained.

"I see… I'm sorry to hear that." Kurogasa said, rubbing the back of his head, not sure how to respond. "I… didn't mean to make you feel that way… But wait, what about your mom?"

The demon looked away after the question was asked. "My mother… she died when I was pretty young." he replied as his fist tightened.

"!" Kurogasa's eyes widened, as he remembered a certain part of his memory. "Your mom… did she die from giving birth to you two?"

"No, that's not it. She…!" Kazuma paused as memories came flooding back and the sound of a scream echoed in his mind. "Never mind. I'd… rather not talk about it."

"I see…" Kurogasa muttered. "You know… to be honest with you, Kaa-san is actually supposed to be dead now."

"I thought there was a reason for that last question of yours," Kazuma figured.

"Yeah… she died giving birth to me, due to complications. Then when I came here to Duel Academy, my Uncle Tarakudo who was being controlled by Orpheus at the time… he made me feel like I didn't deserve to live… saying that I was the reason Kaa-san died all those years ago."

"You… the reason she died…" Kazuma muttered before shaking his head and fighting back the emotions that had been gnawing at him for several minutes.

"But Kaa-san convinced me otherwise. Her soul was in the Duel Gauntlet at the time. She told me that she was happy that I was born into this world. She always loved me no matter what. That's what kept me going and I defeated Orpheus in the Rider War two years ago."

"And then I'm assuming she was revived somehow, otherwise she wouldn't be here." Kazuma reasoned.

"Yeah." Kurogasa nodded. "When the dome that was spread across the island started to shrink, some sort of light enveloped on her armor. When the dome passed by her, she was alive and in the flesh. She was given a chance at a second life. For the first time in my life I… I was able to finally have a mother that I can love and be with."

"That's good to hear…" Kazuma said halfheartedly.

"Yeah." Kurogasa nodded. "When we found out Kaa-san got pregnant again, I had doubts and worries, recalling my Dad's past tales about her health in her past life. But fortunately, thanks to the new body she had, my little siblings are born and Kaa-san is more than happy to properly hold them in her arms… and making sure I'm no longer alone…"

"Alone, huh…"

"Yeah, I've been alone for 16 years until Kaa-san came into my life two years ago."

"I guess we've got something in common then." Kazuma said with a half-smile. "I've been pretty much the same for the past five thousand years up until I met Kaito."

"And then… things went from there." Kurogasa said. "The ups and downs of facing Geist."

"A lot worse has happened before, but I guess you could say that." the Persona duelist said with a chuckle.

"I have to ask one thing, though…" Kurogasa added. "Does… Naomi feel the same way as you are right now? About your mom, I mean…"

"I'm sure she does, but she's able to deal with it a lot more easily." he explained. "Me, on the other hand… things are a bit more complex… Her death hit me a lot harder. You see…"

"Kazuma!"

The Persona duelist suddenly turned when he heard Naomi calling out for him. The female demon stood by the entrance to the Slifer dorm with Syrus. Upon seeing the look on her brother's face, she was able to tell what had happened.

"Oh, Naomi. What's up?" he responded.

"Syrus here wanted our help with improving his deck, so I was going to see if you'd like to come along." the Devil duelist explained. Kazuma nodded.

"Of course. I'll be right there." he said before turning back to Kurogasa. "You'll have to excuse me. Duty calls." And with that, he walked off with his sister and the Roid duelist.

"Uh… right, later." Kurogasa blinked, Kazuma's words having stuck in his mind.

 _"What's wrong, Kurogasa-kun?"_ Takeru asked as he appeared.

"Eh? No, it's nothing." Kurogasa shook his head. "Just… recalling about something."

 _"Something?"_ Takeru asked.

"It's not much of a big deal, don't worry about it." the Kamen Rider waved it off.

 _"Well, whatever you say, Kurogasa-kun."_ Takeru nodded before he disappeared.

 _"Heh, feeling nostalgic already, kiddo?"_ Tsukasa appeared, standing next to him. _"That's so like you."_

"Nothing gets by you, huh Tsukasa…" Kurogasa sighed.

" _I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever pinkie."

 _"Anyways, have you decided yet?"_

"Huh?"

" _C'mon, we've discussed this already, remember?"_ Tsukasa scoffed. _"About creating multiple decks, like that demon guy?"_

"Well… I suppose that couldn't hurt." Kurogasa said.

 _"Everyone's moving forward, one came up with a solution that has resolution in it."_ Tsukasa said, walking forward while facing towards the sea. Turning back at his friend, he asked, _"The question now is: when will you move forward, kiddo? Would you continue to walk the same path with mixed results? Or would you split us up into multiple bunch of groups to explore limitless possibilities and encounter new results?"_

"Tsukasa…"

 _"Heh, maybe I feel a bit nostalgic about these things."_ Tsukasa added, walking back to Kurogasa before heading towards the group, where all of his spirit friends are standing at, smiling and looking at Kurogasa. _"But, hey? Can you blame me? We've been helping you since you found us. Now, it's your turn to help us."_

"But how?"

 _"Doesn't it hurt just one bit; asking for some help?"_ Tsukasa sighed irritably. _"Seriously, it's always the same procedure with you."_

 _"You can't really blame him. He's just that likeable in my book!"_ Mana chirped.

 _"That's your opinion."_ Tsukasa said. " _This is facts. And I think it's time to ask those demons for some help, especially with that Synchro Summon. Besides, you got a score you wanna settle with that girl, right?"_

"…" Kurogasa remained as he looked at his Duel Gauntlet that held his Deck. After a moment, he said, "You know something… you're right. It's time I stopped playing nice. I need to put that bitch in her place."

 _"That's the Kurogasa we all know."_ Yuusuke nodded.

 _"Bad language aside, we'll help you every step of the way, Master."_ Joan nodded.

"Thanks, you guys." Kurogasa nodded, before they disappeared.

* * *

As the day went by, and it set into the afternoon, both Jesse and Jaden were carrying several packs in their arms, grinning happily the entire time. "Oh boy! I can't wait to see what I can get from these packs!" Jaden grinned.

"Even though the latest one with Synchros will be out soon?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah! Because opening packs really riles me up, y'know? You never know what you might get!" Jaden replied.

"I guess you're right." Jesse grinned.

"Oh, hey, you two!" Sayaka perked up.

"Howdy, pretty missy!" Jesse added.

"What's up, Sayaka?" Jaden asked, noticing many of the Slifer students are heading their way towards the Duel Arena. "And why is everyone heading towards the academy?"

"You guys didn't get the memo, did you?" Sayaka deadpanned a bit. "Kazuma-sensei just said there's gonna be an exhibition duel in class today… which is in five minutes."

"Oh, sweet! A duel! Count me in!" he grinned, quickly running back towards the academy with his packs of cards in hand.

"Hey! Wait up Jaden!" Jesse called out, running after him.

"Did they even pay for those?" Sayaka sweat dropped.

* * *

"Wow, everyone's already here." Kurogasa noticed, having just entered the Duel Arena.

"I guess your brother really wants to showcase more of Synchro Summon, Naomi-chan." Yukina said kindly to her.

"Not quite. We've just been getting a few people asking us for help with their decks since Synchro Monsters have become more widely distributed." Naomi explained. "So we're taking class time today to let a couple of them try out what they put together, and in particular, one of them should be a great way to show off the finer points of Synchro Summons we didn't get to demonstrate the other day."

"There are entire decks revolving around Synchro summons?" Allyson wondered aloud.

"Naturally," Kazuma spoke up as he joined the other teachers, sitting next to his sister. "Our father's been the leading man in charge of developing them since he and Mr. Hoerwick created the new Monster type."

"Kazuma-sensei…" Syrus spoke up from behind the teachers. "Are you sure about this? I don't even know if I can use it properly."

"Don't worry. You did great testing it out with us." Naomi replied.

"Syrus is dueling?" Kyoshiro asked with a hint of surprise.

"And he gets a new deck? Sam hill, that ain't fair!" Hassleberry exclaimed. "Why can't I get one, lieutenant?" he asked, facing Kazuma.

"Oh don't worry, if anyone needs help with making a new deck, just come see us after class hours." the male demon answered.

"S-Senpai! G-Good luck!" Mamori said to Syrus.

"My, my… aren't you brave, love?" Marta smiled, seeing Mamori being worked up for it.

"So, who's gonna dance with him on the dance floor?" Koji asked, looking at Naomi.

"Oh, she'll be here soon."

"'She'?" Alexis asked.

"Apparently, she needed help making a new Deck too."

"I guess many students needed your guidance." Tsukiyo commented.

"Oh, oh! Naomi-sensei! Can you make decks filled with chocolates and desserts?" Mitsuyo perked up, instantly drooling the idea.

"I don't think that's possible…" Marta deadpanned.

"Well, the stage is set!" Kyoshiro told Kazuma. "Why don't you take the reins and lead us for the next lesson?"

"Alright, everyone!" Kazuma called out to get his students' attention. "Today we've got a special match to show you all a few more advanced strategies."

Naomi stood up as well and joined her brother by the platform. "First off, Syrus, why don't you come on up." she added. Reluctantly, the Roid duelist made his way down to the floor.

"Whoever my opponent is, I might as well be prepared for it…" Syrus sighed.

"And then if we could have Rika come down too." Kazuma spoke again.

"Rika?" everyone said in unison, as the Foodon duelist stepped down.

"Rika?" Syrus blinked. "You're my opponent?"

"Yeah." Rika nodded. "I kinda asked for their help because I wanted to try something new."

"She asked for our help separately like you did," Kazuma explained.

"And both of us get to test out what we made." Rika grinned. "It's a win-win for both of us, huh? Not even I can tell what's going to happen next!"

"Alright you two, step on up and get ready," Naomi reminded the two duelists before the two demons walked back to the front row of the stands.

"Hey, did we make it?!" Jaden barged into the seating area, where the group noticed him and Jesse, followed by Sayaka.

"Jaden! Jesse!" Rock got out. "Just in time, too!"

"Phew, that's a close shave, isn't it, bud?" Jesse grinned.

"And what's up with those packs?" Koji looked, sweat dropping in confusion. "It's as if you two did something wrong…"

"Long story…" Sayaka sweat dropped.

"C'mon, let's get this party started!" Blair exclaimed.

"Time to start the duel," Kazuma spoke up, prompting the tardy students to take a seat hurriedly. Syrus and Rika each activated their Duel Disks and drew their starting hands before staring each other down.

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **Rika:** 8000

 **Syrus:** 8000

"Ladies first, Rika." Syrus offered.

"Why thank you. Draw!" Rika replied as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Cookpal Cluckwheat in Attack mode!" Slapping a card onto her Duel Disk, a small yellow chick wearing a bag of wheat like a piece of clothing with a piece of wheat sticking from the top of its head hopped onto the field. (2/ATK: 100/DEF:400)

"Cookpal?" Kurogasa asked.

"That's new." Koji said.

"KYAH! KAWAII!" Mitsuyo shrieked as she contemplated jumping off the stands.

"M-Mitsuyo-san, da-me desu!" Masaru cried out, holding her back.

"But I wanna hug it~!" Mitsuyo cried anime tears.

"Oh Mitsuyo…" Tsukiyo facepalmed.

"Hm? She isn't using her Foodon deck?" Allyson noticed.

"I guess our soul sistah wanted to add some spice in her life!" Koji noted.

"I believe so, love." Marta nodded.

"And next, I activate the Spell, Monster Microwave!" Rika continued as she slid another card into the card tray. "This lets me return a Monster on my field back to my hand! Come on back, Cluckwheat!" On cue, the small chick hopped backwards and vanished back into its card, allowing Rika to place the card back in her hand.

"Why do that?" Rock said confused. "What's the point of summoning it and then putting it back in your Hand?"

"W-we'll soon find out…" Masaru noted.

"And now, since I returned a Monster to my hand, Monster Microwave's other effect activates," Rika added. "I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from my hand! Let's go, Cookpal Eggong! In Defense mode!" A split second later, a new Monster appeared in front of Rika; a large cracked egg with a pair of beady eyes peeking out from within. Fitted on the egg were pieces of metal that made it resembled a wrestling gong. (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 300)

"What's up with these new cards?" Chazz wondered. "Her Foodons are already weird enough. What, did they already reach their expiration date?"

"And since I returned Cluckwheat to my hand earlier with Monster Microwave, I can Special Summon him back to the field with his effect!" Rika explained, ignoring Chazz's remark, as she once again summoned the wheat-themed chick. (2/ATK: 100/DEF: 400)

"I'm starting to get dizzy with what Rika-senpai is doing…" Tsukiyo admitted.

"I'm not! Those cute chickens are just sooooo cute!" Mitsuyo gushed.

"Next, since I control at least 2 Cookpals, I can Special Summon Cookpal Puma Potato from my hand!" Rika went on as a floating potato with gleaming red eyes and a pattern on the skin like that of a puma appeared next to her other two Monsters. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 300)

"They're just like the twins' cards!" Alexis realized.

"Now that I think about it, you're right! She can summon a whole army!" Hassleberry added.

"But still sticking to the theme of food." Kurogasa pointed out.

"Ara, but many of them have low ATK, dear." Yukina got out, worried while holding both of her babies in her arms, each sucking on their pacifiers. "How would she try to overcome it?"

"Yukina, you should know that you can't judge a book by its cover." Kyoshiro assured his wife.

"I'll Set two cards and end my turn." Rika finished as a pair of reversed cards materialized in front of her feet.

"She seems to have already gotten the hang of the Cookpals," Kazuma mused.

"You're right, she was able to start setting up really early." Naomi added. "They fit her really well."

"S-Syrus-sempai…" Mamori prayed for his being. "Please win…"

"…" Marta could only smile on Mamori's innocence, knowing well of how much she had a crush on him.

"Okay, here I go! I got this!" Syrus said, drawing his sixth card. Despite the unfamiliarity with the deck, he still kept his poker face, "Since I control no Monsters, I'll Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand!" Slapping the Monster onto his Duel Disk, Syrus summoned a string of small, red beigoma tops linked together by bright orange energy. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600) "And since I control a WIND Monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Taketomborg!" Next came a humanoid cyborg that greatly resembled a bamboo copter. (3/ATK: 600/DEF: 1200)

"Speedroid?" everyone within the group said in unison.

"Thankfully, they're not cartoonish!" Chazz commented.

"Whoa, that Monster looks sweet!" Jaden cheered.

"And next I summon the Tuner Monster, Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!" Syrus announced as he slid another Monster onto the field board, calling forth a short mechanical toy archduke (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

"A Tuner Monster!" Rika gasped.

"Man, Syrus is moving up in the world." Kurogasa smiled a bit.

"Here it comes…" Kazuma smirked.

"And next I'm tuning my Level 3 Taketomborg with my Level 3 Den-Den Daiko Duke!" Syrus declared as his two Monster flew into the air. With a salute, the archduke transformed into a set of three gates that encircled Taketomborg before the latter broke apart into three stars.

 _ **"Magical sword with the form of a cross! Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"**_

A beam of light shot out of the rings and expanded, enveloping them before the light dispersed to reveal Syrus' new Monster; a primarily blue and black sword with a cross-shaped guard at the hilt. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600)

"Whew… talk about a huge upgrade, right Shirley?" Jim asked as the crocodile on his back growled.

"And now I activate the effect of the Den-Den Daiko Duke in my Graveyard!" Syrus explained. "I can banish him from the Graveyard to Special Summon a Speedroid Tuner Monster from my hand!" On cue, an apparition of the archduke Monster appeared before vanishing into oblivion. "And I'll do just that by summoning Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Appearing next on Syrus' field was a golden die with a red eye on each face with six glowing red spheres orbiting around it. (1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) "And when Red-Eyed Dice is summoned, I get to change the Level of any of my other Speedroids to anything between 1 and 6! I'm changing Terrortop's Level to 4!" (3-4/1200/600)

And now I'm tuning my Level 4 Terrottop and Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" the Roid duelist called as his Monsters flew into the air to perform their normal Synchro process.

 _ **"Synchro Summon! Lively soul of swordplay! Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"**_

Appearing next on the field, in a flash of light, was a small mechanical warrior wielding a sword while riding in a floating vehicle shaped like a curved sword with a golden guard and a red-and-green blade. (5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000)

"Holy shit, he managed to do that all in one turn?" Kazuma raised a brow in surprise.

"You do that all the time…" Naomi deadpanned.

"I activate Kendama's effect!" Syrus announced. "I can banish a Machine-Type Monster from my Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to you, Rika! I'll banish Speedroid Taketomborg!" Energy gathered in the tip of Kendama's blade before being discharged in a thin beam that struck Rika in the chest and pushed her back a few steps.

 **Rika:** 7500

 **Syrus:** 8000

"And next I'll have Kendama attack Eggong!" Syrus declared as his Monster flew forward at the small egg. "And when Kendama attacks a Defense mode Monster, he inflicts the difference as piercing damage!"

"Oh no!" Rika gasped as she thought quickly. "Fine, then I don't have a choice! I'll activate my Trap, Food Cemetery!" Just as she activated her Trap, Rika's Monster was pierced by Kendama and destroyed into nothing.

 **Rika:** 5600

 **Syrus:** 8000

"I don't get it." Syrus pondered. "What does that Trap card actually do? I thought it'd stop my attack."

"That's what we're all wondering." Kurogasa commented to himself.

"With Food Cemetery, whenever one of my Cookpals goes to the Graveyard, I get to put it under Food Cemetery instead," Rika explained as she slid her Monster underneath the Continuous Trap, causing a large elephant-shaped teapot to tower above the two duelists from behind Rika, with a hatch opening up to allow Eggong inside.

 **[Food Cemetery - 1 card]**

"Huh? What's that supposed to accomplish?" Tsukiyo questioned.

"Beats me…" Mitsuyo shrugged. "All I know is that baby chicky wicky is safe!"

"Yep, typical you…" Tsukiyo sighed.

"Whatever it is, it's going to help Rika somehow." Alexis said.

"Soul sistah, what do you have in mind?" Koji pondered.

"Any more where that came from?" Rika asked Syrus.

"Yep! I'll have Chanbara attack Cluckwheat!" Syrus added as his other Monster charged in. "And when Chanbara battles, he gains 200 ATK!"

"Seriously?!" Rika gawked as Syrus' Synchro Monster grew stronger. (5/2000-2200/1000) Moments later, Cluckwheat was cut down, leaving no trace behind.

 **[Food Cemetery - 2 cards]**

"And it gets better!" Syrus cut in. "Chanbara can attack twice! And whenever he battles, he gains 200 ATK!" (5/2200-2400/1000)

"Say what?!"

"Man, that soldier is going commando!" Hassleberry said incredulously. "And this is only the second turn!"

Once more, Chanbara charged in, this time going for Puma Potato. Despite its best attempts, Rika's lone Monster met the same fate as the others, having been destroyed completely.

 **Rika:** 4400

 **Syrus:** 8000

 **[Food Cemetery - 3 cards]**

"Man, Sy is on fire today!" Jaden said, happy for his best friend.

"Yeah, when did he get so strong?" Alexis wondered.

"Those new cards he had sure give him a boost!" Jesse perked up.

"I feel ya', Jesse!" Jaden perked up as well.

"I'm guessing those twins did good on helping him out." Kurogasa said.

"Funny thing about that," Kazuma said as he turned his head back to face the others. "The Speedroids were created by dad as a new archetype that focuses solely on Synchro Summons."

"Holy shit, seriously?!" Rock gaped.

"Mhm, and he asked us to test them out anyways, so we figured what with the timing, this would be the most efficient solution." Naomi added.

"Are the Cookpals the same?" Allyson asked. "Created by Mr. Cyphre?"

"Not quite," Kazuma answered. "It was some other designer named Michio, I believe."

"You know Syrus, you really shouldn't have done all that," Rika said with a smirk as she wagged her finger.

"Why's that…?" Syrus wondered, suddenly feeling cautious.

"Oh, oh! Rika-senpai! Are there going to be chickens running?!" Mitsuyo perked up, already holding a net in her hands.

"Where did she get that?" Tsukiyo sweat dropped.

"With Food Cemetery in play, I can add a Cookpal to my hand for each card I have underneath Food Cemetery." Rika explained. "And right now as it stands, I have three."

"So then she can add 3 Monsters to her hand." Chazz concluded. "Though what could she do with those cards during her opponent's turn?"

"You're right on point, Chazz." Kazuma added. "But as for what she's planning, that comes on the next turn." Chazz felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the praise from his teacher.

"I'll take those three Monsters now." Rika spoke up as she sifted through her deck before taking out three cards and shuffling the rest and placing her deck back into her Duel Disk.

"Hm… I'll end my turn." Syrus concluded.

"Alright, my turn! Draw!" Rika called as she began her turn. "I activate the Spell, Regal Recipes! This lets me Special Summon a number of _Royal_ Cookpals equal to the number of cards I have under Food Cemetery!"

"Royal Cookpals?" Everyone asked.

"Just when things couldn't get any weirder…" Chazz deadpanned. But then his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, so this is what she was building up for?"

"Using Regal Recipes, I Special Summon Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta, Royal Cookpal Prince Curry, and Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding!" Emerging from the book depicted on Rika's Spell was a trio of new Monsters. The first, Knight Pasta, was a plate of pasta with a plate of armor over the food itself, carrying an oversized fork with its metallic hands (8/ATK: 300/DEF: 1100). The second, Prince Curry, was a silver dish of curry wearing a small, golden crown and a red cape and carrying a golden spoon as a scepter, with arms and legs covered in portions of clothing one would find on a medieval prince (7/ATK: 300/DEF: 1000). And finally, the third, Princess Pudding, was a glass bowl of pudding with a feminine face carrying a smaller golden spoon than the one wielded by Prince Curry (6/ATK: 300/DEF: 100)

"Okay now that was good." Kurogasa commented.

"Wait a minute," Marta noticed. "Despite how high their Levels are, they still have lower ATK and DEF…"

"Which is probably the idea…" Chazz mused. "I'm sure their effects more than make up for it."

"And next the other effect of Regal Recipes kicks in," Rika chimed in. "Sorry Syrus, but you take 300 damage for each Monster I summon with Regal Recipes."

"Huh?!" Syrus gasped as a red aura outlined his body briefly to translate the damage.

 **Rika:** 4400

 **Syrus:** 7100

"And now I'll start the next course by activating the effect of my Princess Pudding, which lets me double the ATK of another Royal Cookpal on my field. Pudding, lend Prince Curry your support!" Rika went on as the princess lent her power to Prince Curry. (7/ATK: 400-600/DEF: 1000) "And next comes Knight Pasta's effect, which lets me do the same thing." Once again, the prince received power from his comrades, this time from the knight at his side. (7/ATK: 600-1200/DEF: 1000) "A drawback to those effects is that I can't attack with Pudding or Pasta this turn."

"But why bother using their effects in the first place?" Chazz pondered.

"If I know Rika, she always got something in mind." Kurogasa said.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but if I know you, I have to take them out as soon as possible!" Syrus noted.

"Say that after I use this! The Spell Card, Spicy Spice!" Rika retorted as she slid a card into her Duel Disk. "This boosts the ATK of a Monster on the field by 1000, and Prince Curry looks like he could use some seasoning!" A fiery orange aura flared around the prince as his power increased greatly. (7/ATK: 1200-2200/DEF: 1000)

"Heh, just like Foodon's with their secret ingredients." Koji got out.

"And Rika's field is setting up really fine." Kyoshiro added.

"And I'll use another one for good measure," Rika added as Prince Curry gained even more power. (7/ATK: 2200-3200/DEF: 1000) "And now, Prince Curry, go for Kendama!" On command, the food-themed prince ran forward and struck the flying sword hard with his weaponized spoon, destroying it instantly.

 **Rika:** 4400

 **Syrus:** 6100

"Alright! Nice one!" Jaden cheered. "You go Rika!"

"And that'll be my turn." Rika finished.

"Okay, then I'm up! Draw!" Syrus said as he drew his next card. "I'll start by activating Duel, so now we draw until we have six cards." Both players did as instructed before the Roid duelist progressed his turn. "And next I'm gonna summon Speedroid Double Yoyo in Attack mode!" The next Monster to show up on Syrus' field was a metallic torso with a set of green yoyo's attached to it through electric tethers. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400) "And his effect lets me Special Summon a Speedroid from my Graveyard, so say hello again to Red-Eyed Dice!" Soon, the golden die had reappeared on the Roid duelist's field.

"But now I'm activating the effects of each of my Royal Cookpals!" Rika interjected. "Since you just summoned a Monster, I can return Prince Curry and Princess Pudding back to my hand to destroy one of the Monsters on your field _each_!"

"Wait what?!" Syrus gawked.

"Nice one Rika!" Jaden cheered.

"She's not playing around." Kurogasa said wide-eyed.

"She definitely improved. And this is only her first time using this new deck." Alexis added. Instantly, each of Syrus' Monsters, except for Chanbara, shattered into nothing as Rika's Cookpals simply returned to her hand.

Looking at the rest of his hand, Syrus decided to hold off for the moment. "I'll end my turn."

"That's it?" Yukina tilted her head.

"That's all he _can_ do." Kyoshiro said. "And with Rika's turn coming up now, adding a seventh card to her hand, she has a lot of options."

"Looks like it's my turn! Draw!" Rika said as she drew her next card. "I'll activate the Spell, Food Fraud, letting me add two Royal Cookpals from my deck to my hand." Two cards stuck out from Rika's deck,which she took and revealed for everyone to see. "I'll add Queen Omelette and King Burger. And then I activate another Spell! Instant Canned Cuisine! Since I just added cards to my hand, I get to put the same number of Cookpals underneath my Food Cemetery. I'll do just that with Cookpal Lionion and Cookpal Rabbitomato."

Appearing in front of Food Cemetery were a pair of Monsters; one was an onion with its outer skin peeled back to resemble a lion;s mane with a lion's face etched inside, while the other was an elongated tomato with red rabbit feet sprouting from the bottom. The two Monsters then hopped inside the massive pot before it shut itself up again.

 **[Food Cemetery - 5 Cards]**

"And next is the effect of Regal Recipes, letting me Special Summon as many Royal Cookpals as there are cards under Food Cemetery!" Rika continued while holding up three cards. "Let's go! Princess Pudding, Prince Curry, and Knight Pasta!" On cue, the three Monsters from Rika's last turn reformed on the field. (8/ATK: 300/DEF: 1100) (7/ATK: 300/DEF: 1000) (6/ATK: 300/DEF: 100)

"Only those three? Why didn't she summon the ones she got into her hand just now?" Yukina wondered.

"Like I said, knowing Rika, she probably has something cooked up. No pun intended." Kurogasa said.

"And let's not forget you take 300 damage for each Monster I summon with Regal Recipes." Rika reminded.

 **Rika:** 4400

 **Syrus:** 5200

"And I'll end my turn there." Rika concluded, surprising everyone else.

"Huh? Okay, now I'm confused." Alexis commented.

"She's trying to keep herself protected." Chazz noted.

"How'd you figure that?" Jesse asked.

"Her Monsters' effects, obviously." Chazz pointed out. "If the slacker decides to summon anything, her Cookpals can go back to her hand to destroy those Monsters. She doesn't have to do anything other than try and outlast her opponent with that kind of strategy."

"Excellent observations, Chazz." Kazuma commented.

"Yeah, way to be on top of things." Naomi added. Once again, Chazz felt accomplished by the twins' compliments.

"And she can repeat that process over and over again until she wins." Kurogasa pondered.

"Exactly," Kazuma said. "A Cookpal deck has its greatest strength in amassing Royal Cookpals on the field to stop the opponent from summoning Monsters."

"Is there any way for Syrus to stop it?" Alexis asked.

"There is _one_ way," Naomi answered. "But right now it'll be a challenge for Syrus to get the Monsters he needs to do that."

"Okay, here goes nothing! Draw!" Syrus called while drawing his next card. He looked at what he had and gasped, realizing what he was able to do. He glanced towards the Akasaka twins before facing Rika again. "I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon! And with it I'll summon these two! Speedroid Ohajikid and Speedroid Razorang!" Appearing on the field was a mechanical kid wearing a tattered dark blue cloak and a cowboy hat made of scrap parts and a golden boomerang that spun in the air before half of it unfolded into a pair of 'arms', revealing a small robotic face underneath. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 200) (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0)

"What's that little joey up to?" Jim wondered.

"And now for Ohajikid's effect! When he's summoned I get to summon a Tuner from either of our Graveyards! So come on back, Red-Eyed Dice!" Appearing once again was the golden dice. (1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) "And now when Red-Eyed Dice is summoned, I get to change the Level of any other Speedroid on my field! I'm changing Ohajikid to a Level 6 Monster!" (3-6/ATK: 1000/DEF: 200)

"And then Ohajikid's other effect lets me Synchro Summon right away!" Syrus continued. "I'm tuning my Level 6 Ohajikid with my Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" Once again, Syrus' Monsters flew into the air, with his Dice turning into a single green gate while Ohajikid broke into six stars after being enclosed within the gate.

 _ **"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings! Strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"**_

Appearing on the field, in a flash of brilliant light, was a white and black dragon with small legs, large, built arms, and a long, serpentine tail. The dragon sported portions of its body that were fitted with dark blue armor, while it also sported a set of translucent, almost crystalline wings colored in a brilliant emerald green. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"What in-" Rika said in awe.

"Sweet dragon!" Jaden said excited.

"Damn Sy, since when-" Kurogasa gaped.

"He's brought out his general!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"And there it is," Kazuma mused approvingly. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

"Dang that looks great!" Kyoshiro grinned widely. "Wonder what it does!"

"Wow, Sy got his own dragon! That's sweetness!" Jaden perked up. "I'm happy for ya', buddy!"

After recovering from her surprise, Rika grinned. "I'll admit your Monster is nice, but it still can't stand up to my Monsters! I'm activating the effect of my Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta! I'll return him to my hand to destroy your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"Wait, but why would she use it now?" Tsukiyo wondered. "She could have stopped Syrus from even summoning that thing…"

"…She's just getting rid of more of his Monsters." Chazz figured.

"That's right," Kazuma explained. "By waiting to destroy the Monster Syrus Synchro Summons, ultimately he'll be out more Monsters than if she'd used her Cookpals' effects right away."

Upon hearing the declaration of Rika's Monster effect, Syrus grinned. "You just activated Clear Wing's effect!" he announced. "Whenever a Level 5 or higher Monster activates its effects, I can negate its activation and destroy that Monster!"

"What?!" Rika gasped.

"Damn, she got played!" Koji said surprised.

"Oh my… that is truly unexpected…" Allyson noticed.

"C-Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is a-a strong dragon, n-ne, Marta-sempai?" Mamori asked.

"Yes, I can tell, love…" Marta nodded.

" **Dichroic Mirror!** " Syrus called as light was drained from Knight Pasta before being absorbed into Syrus' Dragon's wings and unleashed as a wave of raw power at the food-themed knight. Clear Wing roared upon the Monster's destruction. (7/ATK: 2500-2800/DEF: 2000)

"Hold up, how come it powered up?" Rock asked.

"Hey, what gives?" Rika demanded.

"When Clear Wing destroys a Monster with its own effect, I get to add that Monster's ATK to my Dragon for the turn." Syrus explained, suddenly feeling more confident.

"Oh my… an instant increase of strength…" Yukina pointed out.

"Yeah… but it only lasts for the turn." Alexis commented.

"…" Kurogasa remained silent, clenching his fist tightly.

"Imagine if the Monster Syrus-senpai destroyed was a high-ATK Monster. That would be troublesome!" Blair noted.

"Ooooh, and Rika-chan would definitely be cringing!" Sayaka flinched slightly.

"And next I'm activating the effect of my Razorang!" Syrus continued. "Once a turn I can change his battle mode, then one Monster on the field loses 800 ATK for the turn! The Monster I'm targeting… is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"Huh?" Everyone gawked.

"Wait a minute, his own Dragon?" Tsukiyo gasped, getting up from her seat.

"What gives?!" Rock exclaimed.

"M-Mind explaining?" Masaru asked.

"He's getting to that," Kazuma spoke up, gesturing to Syrus.

"And next I activate Clear Wing's _other_ effect!" Syrus declared. "When a Monster effect activates that targets any Level 5 or higher Monster on the field, Clear Wing can negate its activation and destroy that Monster!"

"Now I'm confused…" Mitsuyo scratched her head. "Why would Syrus-senpai crash and burn his own Razorang?"

"No way! That's what he was aiming for!" Kurogasa realized.

"And just like last time, when Clear Wing Synchro Dragon destroys a Monster with his effect, I get to add that Monster's ATK to his own! **Dichroic Mirror!** " Syrus explained as his own Monster met the same fate as Knight Pasta before him. Once more, Clear Wing roared as his body surged with power. (7/ATK: 2800-4800/DEF: 2000)

"Oh boy, our soul sistah is getting out-grooved by our boy right now…" Koji noted.

"And he's about to go full blast!" Hassleberry said. "She better take cover!"

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacks Princess Pudding!" Syrus commanded. " **Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!** " On command, the white dragon flew into the air before turning around and shooting straight down in a nosedive aimed at Rika's Royal Cookpal. A mini twister gathered around the dragon's body as it began to spin like a drill, eventually smashing right through the food-themed Monster.

 **Rika:** 0

 **Syrus:** 5200

* * *

Just after Rika's Life Points hit 0, the holograms vanished and the duelists deactivated their Duel Disks, with Syrus sighing in relief that he'd won.

"Sy…" Kurogasa muttered, stunned at how much Syrus improved.

"Alright! You did it pal!" Jaden cheered.

"It's his first time using that deck and yet he somehow overcome the odds of his unfamiliarity…" Allyson remarked.

"That goes to show he's improving for the sake of the respect he wanted." Kyoshiro pointed out.

Syrus ran up to the Akasaka twins and grinned. "I want to thank you guys! You really helped me improve!" he said while bowing.

"You did great out there, Syrus." Kazuma praised. "You got the hang of the Speedroids pretty quickly."

"And then using Clear Wing so skillfully like that was also a nice touch." Naomi added.

"Thank you." Syrus replied. "And please tell your dad I think the deck is great too."

"Really, Syrus. I wasn't seeing that coming." Rika approached the three. "Especially you busting out that dragon at the end."

"So Rika, what did you think of the Cookpals?" Naomi asked.

"Hm… I like them, but I'm still not sure I have the hang of them yet." she shrugged. "I'll keep practicing and see what happens."

"That's good to hear." Kazuma added in.

"Aww, is the exhibition over already?" one of the Ra students commented.

"But it was so cool just now!" another Obelisk got out.

"I guess I should just keep on practicing, huh?" Syrus commented, looking at the twins. "Dueling is the only way for me to understand the mechanics. I knew turning to you guys would be a good idea."

"Well it was smart of you to come to us to begin with," Kazuma replied. "It shows you're willing to improve yourself as the game evolves. Keep this up and you could be one of my most promising students."

"Improve… evolve…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Son? What's up?" Kyoshiro asked, noticing his son muttering.

"Huh? Oh, it's… nothing." Kurogasa said.

"Are you sure, dear?" Yukina asked her son.

"Well… I… I'll tell you later." Kurogasa replied.

"Hm?" both of his parents blinked, tilting their head to one side, as a large red question mark appeared above their heads.

* * *

Later on that day…

Kurogasa was on top of the school roof sitting on it as he looked out into the island as he contemplated.

 _'It shows you're willing to improve yourself as the game evolves.'_ Kazuma's words echoed in his mind.

"Improve myself… evolving…" Kurogasa muttered as he took out his deck and looked at it. "Syrus and Rika have definitely improved. Am I really… stagnating…?"

 _"If ya' keep mopin' like that, you're getting nowhere!"_ a familiar small ghost popped out of nowhere, hovering upside down in front of Kurogasa.

"Gah! Will you stop that, Yurusen?!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Ahhh, this place is quite chilly." All of the sudden, even Sennin appeared out of nowhere, sitting next to Kurogasa while taking a sip of his tea.

"Uh…"

"Tea?" Sennin offered.

"Uh… sure." Kurogasa blinked and Sennin poured him a cup.

"Ano-ne~, you keep questioning yourself and still can't find any answers you seek, you'll be going backwards, y'know?"

"It's not that." Kurogasa said before he sipped his tea. "I just… came to a realization that I _am_ stagnating."

"Much like others, I assume." Sennin nodded a few times. "Everyone goes through that phase, even Takeru-kun."

"Takeru?"

 _"Yep!"_ Yurusen hovered around a bit. _"He was at a loss once, too. Still a young prodigy and his clock is ticking, he had to find a way to collect all 15 Eyecons in order to revive himself!"_

"15 Eyecons?"

"Go watch the series, you'll know." Sennin added, taking another sip of his tea.

 _"Oi, Sennin, you're breaking the fourth wall."_ Yurusen muttered.

"All I'm saying is, you need to believe in yourself. That demon boy you befriended…" Sennin paused.

"Kazuma?"

"Yep, him." Sennin nodded. "That boy is pressing forward, no matter what odds he's facing, even his mother's death brought a heavy toll on him. I know, because like him, I'm an immortal, too."

"I see…" Kurogasa muttered.

" _He's right."_ Fukami said as he appeared. _"A friend of mine, his father, had said this: 'If you have doubts, just follow your heart.'"_

"Follow… my heart…" Kurogasa muttered placing a hand over his chest.

"Yep!" Sennin said, already spreading out Kurogasa's cards in his hand like a fan. "And you better start asking for help now. Because after this, the battle is going to get tougher than before. It's time for you to follow them, right?"

Kurogasa thought about it for a while before having a determined look. "You're right. There's only so much that I can do myself. And right now, I can't do this alone. All this time, I thought doing things by myself would make me stronger and better. I was afraid that I would be weak if I relied on others. But… maybe now it's okay to rely on others."

"Just like the prime riders, they are nothing without their partners." Sennin added, doing a quick close and open of a fan of cards, revealing all of them, one with their partners. "Maybe now is a good time to ask for help: one with higher knowledge than you, greenling."

"Yeah… you're right." Kurogasa said looking at the cards.

"Well, whatever it is, you should go ask for some help. Toodles." Sennin waved before he disappeared.

 _"Here, for you~!"_ Yurusen added, plastering a card on his face. The impact is more than enough to make Kurogasa landed on his back.

"Oi!" Kurogasa said, taking the card.

 _"Be nice to him~!"_ Yurusen added before he disappeared. Kurogasa gave the stink eye before looking at the card.

"Huh? Kamen Rider Necrom?" He blinked. Reading his effects carefully, a small smile was on his face, saying, "Maybe this could work, after all…"

* * *

 **Fen:** Okay, we got to destroy these eggnogs. I don't know how, but he keeps on finding them.

 **MotWC:** Yeah… They must be destroyed… ***takes out Evoker*** Time to Armageddon that ho!

 **Fen:** Question is… ***looks at the pile of eggnog cartons that was a story tall*** how are we supposed to destroy them without Fang finding out?

 **MotWC:** Simple. We Armageddon that ho. ***holds Evoker to my head***

 **TWF: *pretending to not know anything, suddenly pops out between the two*** Hm… that is a tough call.

 **Fen:** GAH! When did he get here?!

 **TWF:** My eggnog-callinator. o.o

 **MotWC:** OKAY NOW! FEN STAY THE FUCK BACK! ***pulls trigger and summons Lucifer and Satan***

 **Fen:** No need to tell me twice! ***runs off***

 **TWF:** Uh… ***looking at the large two beings*** Eggnogs?

 ***both Lucifer and Satan screamed, suddenly disappeared in sight***

 **TWF:** Uh… was that supposed to happen? O.o

 **MotWC:** FIRE TWO! ***pulls trigger again to summon Lucifer and Satan*** AND… ARMAGEDDON! ***unleashes a massive shitstorm of demonic power***

 **TWF:** Maybe one eggnog isn't satisfied enough? ***showing a whole buffet of it***

 ***The two screamed their heads off before it disappeared once again***

 **TWF:** Awww~, they no like eggnogs! Le me sobs… :'(

 **MotWC:** Yeah, but look at your eggnog- oh wait, IT NO LONGER EXISTS! ***laughs triumphantly***

 ***DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!***

 **TWF:** NO~~~~~! ***epic Darth Vader scream***

 **Fen:** Can I come out now?

 **MotWC:** Yes… Yes… it's… over… ***falls flat on my back from casting Armageddon twice in a row even though that should be impossible***

 **TWF:** Aww, you look tired. ***pulls out a familiar bottle out from my butt and handed it to Wild Card*** Here, have a new recipe that I just thought off… I called it: EGGNOG! :D

 **MotWC:** Actually, that's just spoiled milk… Nice try.

 **TWF:** Even though it has some cheesy goodness? 8O

 **MotWC:** That's disgusting...

 **Fen:** Aiyaiyai… we'll see you next chapter.

 **MotWC:** Yep, hope you all enjoyed.

 **Fen:** Bye!


	7. Author's Note

**Fen:** Hey guys, what's up? I know you all are expecting another chapter of Kamen Rider GX, but that's not the case.

 **MotWC:** Yep, we've got some news to lay down for you guys.

 **Fen:** Due to RL getting in the way, Wild Fang and Serpentdragon are sporadically available. Plus, I'm not happy with how this story is going. So I'm gonna have to put season 3 on hiatus.

 **MotWC:** It's unfortunate, but that's what it's come down to. On the bright side, we have one less thing on our plates and we can focus more on other things, especially since ***holds up a leash attached to a collar around Fen's neck*** I need this joker for some of my stuff.

 **Fen:** Hey! Get this thing off me! ***breaks collar*** Anyways, yeah, we have some other stuff to focus on. But that doesn't mean we'll completely abandon GX. Oh no, we'll be planning and revising a lot of the planning of the revised season 3, so the story can be executed the right way and there will be no hiccups or plot holes whatsoever.

 **MotWC:** And I'll be making sure of that. Don't you crazy kids worry. ***Eyes Fen like a hawk***

 **Fen:** Dude, stop that… why the heck do you think we're doing this Author's Note anyways? -_-

 **MotWC:** I know, I know. It's just a prank bro.

 **Fen:** Sometimes I wonder… hehhhhh, but yeah, that's what's going down. So please try to be patient. And to all your trollers out there, don't think that this is over. And don't think for one second that I'm such a coward for backing out like this either and you're celebrating like crazy just because you don't have to deal with me anymore.

 **MotWC:** Well I wouldn't go _that_ far, but yeah, understand that we'll be back at this soon enough once we've got things sorted out.

 **Fen:** Exactly. Because I want this season to be just as great like season 1 and 2 even though Season 2 had some mixed feelings. Yes I know I may have gone a bit too far on the angst department and… ugh, never mind, you get the point!

 **MotWC:** Yeah, I think we can all understand the sentiment. A lot more people have been catching onto that lately it seems.

 **Fen:** Yeah, mainly my trollers… ugh, just thinking about it gives me a headache. You got some aspirin on ya?

 **MotWC:** Sad to say, but I don't.

 **Fen:** Dang it… and my stash already expired… great…

 **MotWC:** Here. ***tosses over a spray can*** have some Troll-Away. Just spritz this in the air and the trolls will run away like their lives depend on it.

 **Fen: *takes spray can*** Thanks. Well, gotta go. GX will make a comeback… whenever it can.

 **MotWC:** Until then, this is Fen and Wild Card signing off.

 **Fen:** Later!


	8. Author's Note 2

**Fen:** Uh… hey guys… ehehe… hehhhhh… -_-;

 **MotWC:** We've, er… got some complicated news.

 **Fen:** Yeah, uh… how should we say this um… dohhhh, I don't know if I can do this man! This is really hard for me!

 **MotWC:** Pull yourself together man! ***grabs Fen and slaps him a few times*** You can do this!

 **Fen:** Ahhhhh…

 **MotWC:** Here. ***gives Fen a candy bar*** Eat a Snickers.

 **Fen: *takes candy bar*** Why?

 **MotWC:** Cause you're not you when you're hungry.

 **Fen: *eats Snickers bar***

 **MotWC:** Better?

 **Fen:** Better…

 **MotWC:** Anyways, back on topic. We've run into some problems concerning planning and… well, we hit some speed bumps. Lots of speed bumps. As a result we have to hit the ol' reset button on Kamen Rider GX.

 **Fen:** Trust me, this was very hard to do! I was literally tugging at my hair at this! I didn't want to hit the reset button and have all my work go down the drain! But… in light of these events… I have to… T_T

 **MotWC:** Well look at the bright side. There's lots of things that can be improved on. We can make the series a lot better.

 **Fen:** I guess… and maybe people like douchebagio will stop flaming me… that guy made me sit in the corner for hours… his flame was _completely_ uncalled for! DX

 **MotWC:** Yeah, he was very much true to his name.

 **Fen:** I mean seriously, I know I can't make everyone happy but c'mon people! I'm only writing fanfics for fun! This is just a way for me to relax when I get off work! I got a life too and I try to make the most out of it to make ends meet! To at least help pay the bills and put food on the table!

 **MotWC:** Yeah. We all have our own lives and we have to do something to help give meaning to that. We writers are no different. This is our passion; we love to do this for our own reasons. So do keep that in mind.

 **Fen:** Unfortunately, _some_ people don't see it that way… they're too blind and think that they have every right to shoot off at how the story sucks. They don't even justify _why_ it does. Criticism can only take you so far.

 **MotWC:** Alright, alright. Take it easy there buddy. Calm down.

 **Fen:** I was only trying to make a point…

 **MotWC:** I think they get the picture. At any rate, that's the deal right now. We're rebooting this whole series and starting over fresh with new ideas, new duels, and possibly even new characters.

 **Fen:** That doesn't mean you all go swarming with OC submissions and have my PM box flooded with them.

 **MotWC:** Yeah. At least do him a favor and send half of them to me, Master of the Wild Card.

 **Fen:** Well anyways, I hope all of you are not upset with me on this… I really appreciate those who support me and my stories and I thank you for all the reviews good _and_ constructive… er-hem, save for a few that weren't so nice, but thank you all the same.

 **MotWC:** And please, do be patient with us here. I know that this has been happening… a lot… lately, but even so we'd appreciate it if you guys would keep a cool head and support us as we go through this learning experience.

 **Fen:** And if any of you start complaining about the reboot… ***takes out shotgun***

 **MotWC:** ALRIGHT that's enough out of you. We don't need to be threatening them at gunpoint!

 **Fen:** Would you rather have me use a COMP?

 **MotWC:** Good, you're learning. ***pats Fen on the head*** But you still suck at using a COMP, so let me handle this. ***turns to audience*** Now then, with that in mind, we'll be taking our leave so we can go plan. We're making a comeback like you bitches ain't ever seen! Peace! ***backflips into a gate to hell***

 **Fen:** Uh… ***turns to audience before snapping fingers and disappears***


	9. Author's Note 3

Hey fans! It's Fen here!

So, I got some news for you all. Due to recent and unfortunate events, I have severed and cut ties with Master of the Wild Card. Reason being is that while we were trying to write the reboot of Season 1, Episode 1 he claimed that I plagiarized his GX story, when there was clear evidence I didn't. Even The Azure Guardian checked my chapter and his for comparison and even HE says I didn't plagiarize. Yet even with all the evidence, Wild Card still insists that I plagiarized. I was being called a liar for something I didn't do. So because of that, I cut ties with him meaning he will not be writing this story with me in the near future. Meaning, Kamen Rider GX will still continue on as is!

I thank you all for being so patient with me in all this. So look forward to a new improved version of Season 3 of Kamen Rider GX! Because, at least for me, it's going to be refreshing.


End file.
